


Olor a Hogar

by MeloneMelona



Series: Olor a hogar [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Hatake Kakashi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Equipo3, Equipo7, M/M, NEJI ESTA VIVO, Omega Maito Gai, Principales, Recuerdos llenos de azucar, Un poquito de angustia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 37,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24691714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeloneMelona/pseuds/MeloneMelona
Summary: Las alianzas tras la última guerra también le había traído paz a el, pudo sanar heridas viejas y abandonar antiguos miedos.La vida que antes le parecía una fantasía inalcanzable, ahora mismo era una realidad, le envolvía de una felicidad que casi sentía no ser merecedor, todo era idílico.Y por supuesto el universo parecía no permitirle conservar nada que amara y le quería despojar  de todo lo que le era más valioso.Pero esta vez no lo iba a permitir.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Series: Olor a hogar [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176368
Comments: 59
Kudos: 65





	1. 💚

La creación de la alianza de las 5 grandes naciones, comenzaba a notarse por la forma que iba calando la paz en sus habitantes, las calles rebosaban vida con los negocios creciendo, la villa se iba expandiendo de diferentes formas, abriendo nuevos caminos para las nuevas generaciones, mientras estas crecían con la tranquilidad que sus padres soñaban. 

Nadie temía por una posible guerra o gran conflicto que implicara la pérdida de la vida de sus ninjas y habitantes, por supuesto seguían existiendo pequeñas trifulcas, era imposible que el mundo entero se sumergiera en una paz completa pero estos no representaban una verdadera amenaza por lo que al final no había ningún miedo y menos con el actual Hokage, Hatake Kakashi.

A este lo podíamos encontrar actualmente sumergido en sus pensamientos.

Pensar en el pasado era un pequeño vicio recurrente, la nostalgia puede ser como una miel dulce pero ligeramente amarga y que cuanto mas la saboreas más quieres de ella, sobretodo cuando sus recuerdos le llevaban a Gai.   
Le lleva conociendo toda la vida y a repasado tantas veces esas memorias como las veces que a llegado a leer los libros de Jiraiya-sama.

Recuerda la primera vez que lo vio cuando los dos eran tan pequeños y apenas cruzaron un par de palabras pero la curiosidad ya nació en el, en ese momento le parecía un chico tan extraño, ahora cuando lo recuerda siente una gran ternura.

Como desde que coincidieron en la misma clase Gai le comenzó a perseguir llamándole el hombre de su destino y cómo de alguna forma estaban destinados desde siempre a ser rivales, en ese momento el solo huía pero oh hombre qué razón tenía, también desde ese entonces Gai no dejaba de aparecerse en todos lados y al final tal vez un poco forzada al principio crearon su amistad, recuerda que también gracias a ser arrastrado por Gai terminó forjando amistades con los demás genin y chunin de su edad, contando con tardes muy divertidas donde raramente se llegaban a portar como los niños que eran en realidad.

Recuerda perfectamente cuando Gai se presentó de la nada como un omega a sus pasados 20 años y toda la confusión que le invadió, los malentendidos y peleas que hubo y cómo al final de todo comenzaron a nacer diferentes sentimientos aun cuando siempre estuvieron ahí, nuevos sueños y anhelos surgieron pero no los dejaba florecer, aun así el amor nunca faltaba de igual forma que tenía la certeza que siempre contaría con que la espalda de él estaría siempre pegada a la suya.

Hasta que dejó de estarlo.

Ese momento era tan frenético que no había tiempo para nada y en cierto rincón cobarde de su ser prefería nunca volver a ese terreno, pero en el momento que volvió a pisar en campo de batalla lo sintió, sin saber exactamente donde estaba sabia que estaba aquí y Naruto se lo terminó de confirmar.

Luego vinieron los 6 meses más largos de su vida, llenos de incertidumbre y llenos de un gran miedo, realmente tuvo días en los que la paranoia lo invadía y sentía que en las sombras de las esquinas de la habitación se escondía un ser huesudo con un gran objeto metálico y afilado que esperaba su mas mínimo despiste para segar el alma de Gai e irse sin disculparse por un acto tan cruel.

  
Fueron días en los que el pasado se sentía más valioso que nada y el darse cuenta de todo lo que se había llegado a perder por miedos que nunca se iban a ir y que siempre se escaparían del control de sus manos.   
También fueron momentos agradables por mucho que estuvieran llenos de lágrimas, la relación que tenía con los ya no niños de Gai se hizo más fuerte entre charlas de historias viejas de unos y otros junto con el compartir lo que sentían por ese gran hombre.

Hasta que al fin abrió los ojos. 

Y aún así todo seguía siendo complicado, algunas de sus heridas más profundas seguían perezosamente su curación, se necesitaron muchas pruebas, muchos diagnósticos distintos y mucho apoyo que Gai no pedía pero que necesitaba a gritos para seguir con la rehabilitación tan dolorosa, como cuando Tsunade le anunció que le era completamente imposible curar su pierna derecha, eso fue un golpe tan duro.

Más tarde la antigua Hokage le dio una lista enorme con todas las cosas que ya no iba a poder hacer, de lo que más recuerda eso implicaba nada de su forma de entrenar, caminar estaba descartado pero podía usar las muletas o la silla que ahora ocupaba, se suponía que toda su musculatura quedaría atrofiada que sus huesos también sufrirían y que de forma interna sus órganos no funcionarían al 100% y que su vientre había sido dañado a tal forma que le sería imposible tener descendencia ahora.

Toda esa información vino la primera semana que comenzaba con la rehabilitación, y después de unos meses los médico iban locos no comprendiendo cómo Gai conseguía mejorar tanto incluso Tsunade se veía molesta por no entender qué pasaba. 

Con el tiempo ya no necesitaba volver al hospital y aunque no iba a volver a estar como antes quedo infinitamente mejor de lo que nadie se habría esperado.  
Porque ese era Maito Gai recordándole al mundo entero que nada era imposible para él si se esforzaba lo suficiente y siempre conseguiría realizar hazañas que para cualquiera serían solo milagros. Pero su increíble recuperación no era lo más impresionante que había logrado, aunque esta vez sin proponérselo, de forma milagrosa Gai ahora mismo lucía más hermoso que nunca pues cargaba con un adorable vientre de 8 meses de embarazo, sin ningún problema más que no dejarle mover demasiado.

Nunca creyó que iba a poder disfrutar de tanta felicidad, de la dicha de tener a su pareja junto a él incluso lo increíble que le parecía que iba a tener un cachorro y todo en un momento de paz donde no tenía que preocuparse por perder a nadie nunca más. Todo era como un gran y hermoso sueño donde le costaba pensar en una situación donde pudiera ser más feliz.

Allí estaba él, en su oficina rodeado de una nube de color rosa con florecitas y corazoncitos mientras pensaba en Gai y hacía ver que revisaba unos documentos a la vez que era observado con pereza por Shikamaru que soltó un suspiro no queriendo molestar al Hokage, además ya estaba acostumbrado a ver como este de vez en cuando hacía estas cosas.

Pero el ambiente se rompió de forma abrupta, al sentir la presencia de los ANBU al otro lado de la ventana, estando totalmente atentos ante una posible amenaza contra la que tendrían que actuar, los dos alfas de la habitación se pusieron en alerta esperando por lo que había alterado a estos.

Escucharon unas voces de mujeres al otro lado de la puerta, venían del pasillo y creían que podía ser la secretaria que gritaba que no podía entrar de esa forma a alguien, la puerta se abrió de forma contundente dejando ver a dos mujeres diferentes pero conocidas, por lo que relajaron su postura, la mujer que tenían delante era una de las representantes de la roca que se encargaba de algunos asuntos políticos pero principalmente de la erradicación de mafias, traficantes y demás asuntos sucios que podían ocurrir en el bajo mundo en la roca. Era una alfa que siempre mantenía una actitud calmada, por mucho que los asuntos que le tocaba tratar podrían alterar a cualquiera, estaban acostumbrados a su pacificadora voz que iba a conjunto con su actitud, por lo que verla sucia de posiblemente una reciente pelea respirando pesado y con cansancio pintado en la cara, mientras sus feromonas estaban destilando estrés sumado a que había hecho una aparición tan repentina, saltándose cualquier protocolo tanto como para alterar a los ANBU no era para nada una buena señal.

Antes de nada hay que saber que después de la guerra y teniendo a todas las villas en paz los negocios sucios salían a flote con mucha más facilidad, gracias a que compartían información entre ellos, por lo que habían acabado con varias redes de traficantes que ponían precio a la cabeza de distinguidos ninjas como también habían dado con una red de tráfico de omegas, esta última era muy complicada de encontrar o conseguir información, apenas habían conseguido rescatar a un par de omegas y capturar a los miembros más bajos de toda la red que no tenían ninguna información que pudieran usar.

Se le permitió pasar mientras la secretaria se iba, ella necesito respirar profundo antes de comenzar a explicar.

**—** Lord Hokage, he venido a compartir el reporte acerca de mi última misión. A partir de una serie de información e interrogatorios dimos con una ubicación que creíamos que correspondía a una base importante de la mafia, pero nos equivocamos y dimos con una gran guarida de traficantes de omegas, en esta pudimos encontrar bastante información y rescatar varios omegas que tenían retenidos. También pudimos arrestar a todos los miembros que se encontraban en el lugar y que ahora siguen siendo interrogados, la mayoría de la información está encriptada por lo que seguimos desencriptándola, esta misión la realizamos esta madrugada. **—** Terminó de contar Sen, la mujer se seguía viendo estresada y algo ansiosa, había recitado toda esa información de forma automática, su instinto le decía que algo debía andar mal.

— Esas parecen buenas noticias. Por qué tanta prisa por compartir esta clase de información?— El joven Nara tenía razón si solo era esa la información que portaba. En cambio por su lenguaje corporal se podía ver que no era todo, Sen miro hacia el suelo mientras apretó la correa del bolso que llevaba. 

Sin decir nada se acerco hacia el escritorio de Hokage, Shikamaru se movió para quedar al lado de él, mientras ella sacaba del bolso varios informes depositándolos en el escritorio mientras mantenía en sus manos dos libritos de colores distintos, pero que no tenían nada escrito. 

— Estos documentos son una parte de los informes de todo lo ocurrido en la misión, no están terminados, me fui antes de que los pudieran terminar, pero tanto a vosotros como a las demás aldeas aliadas les llegaran los informes completos después— Esto también había sido demasiado automático, la ansiedad había crecido se podía comenzar a oler, tenía apretados los libritos mientras mantenía una pausa demasiado larga. 

Entregó uno de los libritos directamente a Kakashi. Le fue imposible contener su asombro, al principio sus ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa, pero después solo podía mostrar la ira que le embargaba, su mano derecha se acercó a ver y reaccionó de la misma forma. 

**—** Gracias al interrogatorio supimos que teníamos que desencriptar como prioridad estos libritos, como pueden ver el que tienen en sus manos es un catálogo. **—** Traga incómoda en un intento de controlar su voz **—** Un catálogo de omegas, hay de todos los países aunque no creemos que sean todos los omegas existentes en estos, aquí solo se encuentran los que tienen una linea de sangre con kekkei genkai los que son ninjas realmente hábiles y con reconocimiento aun así también se encuentran algunos que tienen la categoría de exóticos. **—** termino de decir de una forma medio quebrada.

Kakashi pasó unas cuantas páginas encontrando nombres conocidos junto con diversas fotos de los sujetos en cuestión, con algunos datos de logros actitudes y si estaban emparejados o no. Terminó dirigiendo su vista al otro libro, preguntándose qué clase de contenido horrible podía tener el siguiente.

**—** Que hay en el otro librito? **—** Cuestionó sin vacilación con un tono serio, la cara de la mujer se contrajo en incomodidad.

**—** Este es mucho peor. Es un catálogo para los próximos y probables cachorros de los omegas que están emparejados, aunque también se encuentran otros. **—** Eso les cortó la respiración a los dos, la mujer le extendió el librito y algo vacilante Kakashi lo agarro.

**—** Páginas 12 y 24. **—** Habló prácticamente en un susurro dirigiendo su mirada hacia Shikamaru, haciendo que este terminara de acercarse a Kakashi quedando pegado a su lado.

_Página 12_

En esta se podían ver fotos tomadas por la calle de Shikamaru y Temari, algunas eran ya algo viejas, pero había un par que eran de la última visita que ella hizo. En la otra cara se encontraba un escrito explicando quién eran ellos dos, desde la información de sus castas a todas sus habilidades como ninjas y sus posiciones importantes que desarrollan cada uno de ellos en sus respectivas villas, al final de todo aseguraban que ellos terminarían emparejados y con un cachorro en algún momento. Shikamaru se sentía mareado, su cerebro no era capaz de hacer las sinapsis necesarias para poder asimilar toda la información que había ahí escrita. 

Kakashi después de leer eso sentía un miedo palpitante que le subía por el estómago, el pasar las hojas se sentía como algo demasiado difícil.

_Página 24_

Pudo sentir como su alma le abandonaba el cuerpo y este se le helaba hasta su última célula, aquí también había fotos de los dos, pero estas llegaban a ser increíblemente viejas, reconociendo las primeras de cuando apenas tenía unos 23 años, algunas en las que ya era sensei y las últimas le revolvían el estómago creando un nudo que apenas le dejaba respirar, había varias fotos de Gai con su adorable vientre apenas hinchado mientras platicaba alegre con alguien más en medio de las calles de Konoha, en un largo texto se encontraba explicado los diversos datos junto con todo el recorrido profesional de los ninjas incluso cosas que no eran fáciles de saber, lo que más le perturbó e hizo que su corazón casi se parara era ver cómo al final de todo, donde se podía leer que habían puesto una suma enorme de dinero por su hijo no nato y como encima de esta había estampado un sello que decía vendido.

Sin siquiera pensarlo hizo una señal y todos los ANBU que estaban fuera entraron, les dio una única orden a todos ellos, ir a buscar a Gai y traerlo de inmediato a su oficina.

Necesitaba ver a Gai ahora mismo.

Podía parecer exagerado mandar a todos esos ANBU, pero era a Gai a quien tenían que encontrar y conociendo como era sabía que podía estar en cualquier parte o rincón de la villa. Podía estar entrenando, tal vez con sus antiguos estudiantes o simplemente paseando, le era imposible estarse quieto demasiado tiempo aun en su estado.

Los minutos se sentían como horas, todo parecía que avanzara demasiado lento, en la habitación el ambiente era denso los tres estaban callados con sus espaldas rectas y sus músculos contraídos, el aire de su alrededor era pesado y se estaba enviciando, cada uno mirando hacia un lado distinto no queriendo conectar la mirada con el otro, mientras Kakashi solo podía rezar por escuchar la voz de Gai atravesar la puerta de su despacho.

No sabia cuanto tiempo llevaba esperando, pero cuando la persona que se unió a ellos no era a quien esperaba y no era a quien quería ver y en definitiva no era algo bueno. Un solo ANBU se presentó con una postura rígida teniendo la cabeza gacha y los puños apretados.

No eran capaces de encontrar a Gai.

De la nada sus peores pesadillas cobraron vida y se desataron sin control provocando que le invadiera un miedo que le ahogaba el corazón, entonces su infierno personal se desató.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gracias por pararte a leer esto, realmente nunca pensé que terminaría publicando nada, pero tuve tres días de insomnio seguidos donde mi cabeza me vomito esta idea de principio a fin y se ha negado a abandonar mi mente así que me he dicho por qué no. 

No creo que sea para nada buena narrando y menos creo representar bien a los personajes así que estarán un poco fuera de si aun con eso espero que os entretenga, a mi si así que ya nos leeremos. 

❤🐢


	2. 💚💚

De forma inmediata los tres ninjas de la habitación salieron disparados por la ventana, iban a encontrar a Gai, tenían que hacerlo.

Situándose en el tejado de la torre del Hokage, Kakashi hizo su jutsu de invocación llamando a sus ninken, estos no llegaron a saludarlo como siempre, al momento se tensaron sabiendo que algo muy malo había pasado, detrás de la ansiosa seriedad que había en sus ojos podían ver un miedo y pánico que ya habían conocido. Dio una orden simple y contundente.

Encuentren a Gai.

Todos salieron disparados en diferentes direcciones en busca de cumplir su orden quedando únicamente con el Pakkun, a su lado podía ver como la mujer de la roca había invocado unos cuantos buitres, concretamente grandes quebrantahuesos que silenciosos se elevaron en vuelo para buscar desde el aire. Sabía que Shikamaru iría directo a buscar a sus compañeros y amigos, en especial a Neji Kiba Shino e Hinata para sumarlos a la búsqueda.

Miro a Pakkun y se lanzaron a los tejados a comenzar ellos también. Recorrían los techos de los diferentes edificios de la villa, en algunas zonas ahora era más complicado con esos grandes edificios de varios bloques departamentales, miraba de reojo a la gente pasar debajo en las calles por si llegaba a distinguir la figura de Gai.

Al poco tiempo noto como Naruto y Sakura se acercaban a él viniendo cada uno desde una dirección diferente hasta ponerse a su costado.

**-** Kakashi sensei **-** le llamo Sakura con una gran preocupación estampada en su tono de voz, Naruto fue el que se animó a hablar más.

**-** Es cierto lo que nos ha dicho Shikamaru de Gai sensei? **-** Por supuesto que el no tenia idea que les había llegado a explicar su consejero a los demás, pero con el simple hecho en como lo había dicho y que Naruto no había usado su apodo cariñoso a Gai podía saber que les había explicado lo más importante. Un seco si cargado de rabia fue su única respuesta, aumentó la seriedad en sus estudiantes mientras asentían y se dispersaban.

La búsqueda se seguía alargando en el tiempo y parecía que nadie llegaba a dar con Gai todavía, pasando entre las calles pudo ver a alguno de sus queridos perros corriendo con un poco de desesperación con lo que parecía ninguna pista que seguir, miró a Pakkun que parecía mantenerse sereno mientras buscaba con su aguda nariz.

Por su izquierda vislumbro como aparecían Neji y Tenten desprendiendo esta última angustia, como ya sabía Neji no se fue con rodeos y pregunto directo

**-** Que le ha ocurrido a Gai **-** Tenten parecía querer recriminarle, pero Kakashi le cortó parando por primera vez desde el comienzo de la búsqueda y se giró a verlos.

**-** Gai está bajo amenaza y no somos capaces de encontrarlo **-** Les miro serio mientras sus puños se contraían. Sin decir nada los dos ninjas se pusieron en acción, Neji activando de inmediato el byakugan y Tenten invocando una arma y una bengala de humo y se fueron juntos, Kakashi se detuvo un momento a mirar a su alrededor, podía ver a varios ninjas buscando, sabía que sus perros recorren las calles y los ANBU posiblemente ya estaban buscando fuera de la muralla, en el cielo pudo ver a unos de los buitres volar despacio. No podía quedarse quieto miro a Pakkun y reanudaron la búsqueda.

La ansiedad comenzaba a hacer aparición y a consumirlo de a poco, gracia a la aparición de algunos ANBU que se habían acercado a dar la negativa ante su búsqueda. Ya habían pasado varias horas desde que esto comenzó y su mente llena de estrés y ansiedad comenzaba a mostrarle pequeños delirios de su desesperación y anhelo por encontrar a Gai.

Soñaba con que una vez que le encontrara este realmente se molestaría por que hubiera armado un escándalo tan grande por solo desaparecer por un par de horas, como sus ninken celebrarían aliviados y moverían frenéticamente sus colas felices de ver a Gai a salvo y bien, lo rodearían para recibir mimos y elogios del susodicho y como incluso Pakkun se acercaría sin disimulo para recibir algún cariño aunque siempre juraba e insistía que no era de esos perros. El se abrazaría a Gai y se otorgaría unas largas vacaciones en las que se la pasaría pegado a él por horas y sería tan empalagoso que incluso Gai tendría que terminar regañándole por no dejarle ni un minuto solo, pero al momento volverían a estar juntos y abrazados disfrutando del calor del otro. 

Cuando sus pensamientos volvieron a tocar tierra se percató que estaban a unos pasos de entrar a su parcela. Pakkun se veía ansioso de una forma que no indicaba nada bueno, cruzó su valla repleta de enredaderas y vio su jardín delantero lleno de las plantas y flores que a Gai tanto le gustaba cuidar, a su lado derecho se encontraba la mesa blanca con la gran sombrilla, en la que muchas tardes se sentaban a su alrededor mientras tomaban un té y disfrutaban de la tranquilidad del momento solos o con sus seres queridos creando preciados momentos. Ahora esta se encontraba en el césped roto junto con la sombrilla y a una pequeña distancia estaba la silla de Gai, tirada de cualquier forma contra el pasto, su corazón se le cayó al suelo.

La puerta estaba abierta por lo que fue hacia ella y entro a su casa, se sintió como si toda la fuerza de su cuerpo le fuera drenada y lo abandonara para siempre, la casa estaba vacía con todas las luces apagadas y sin rastro de vida alguna. Miro a Pakkun, este tenía una cara de derrota total, con un gemido lastimero le informó que este era el único lugar de todo el pueblo en el que había algún rastro del olor de Gai, esa mañana él ni siquiera había llegado a salir ni de la casa.

Al final con una amarga derrota en su búsqueda se vio obligado a volver a la torre del Hokage, donde los ANBU le informaron que habían hallado fuera de Konoha a los dos ANBU que estaban al cargo de la vigilancia y protección de Gai, uno había sido asesinado de forma limpia y el otro lo habían hallado de milagro todavía vivo, pero estaba terriblemente mal herido y era muy posible que terminara muriendo por todas las heridas que tenía. Sabía que los niños seguían buscando, habían ampliado el rango de la búsqueda, los ANBU seguirán hasta encontrar alguna pista fuera de Konoha porque era imposible que no dejarán ni un solo rastro. La emisora de la roca pidió diversas veces disculpas entre lágrimas por no haber podido advertirles con el suficiente tiempo como para que esto no pasara, volvió montada en uno de sus gigantes quebrantahuesos mientras prometía dar toda la información que encontrará, por muy insignificante que fuera para dar con Gai lo antes posible.

Shikamaru prácticamente le obligó a volver a su casa para que dejara descansar su mente, pues mañana comenzaría todo y necesitaría ser capaz de enfrentar lo que harían y tener la mente clara, le aseguro que si había cualquier noticia nueva el seria informado al momento.

Estaba bastante seguro que sus ninken no se habían rendido y siguieron buscando sin descanso, pero ya se había oscurecido. Cuando llego a casa los encontró en el jardín algunos todavía jadeando, se les veía realmente cansados, estaban a su izquierda lo más lejos que podían de la silla mientras la observaban como si les asustara mientras a la vez emitían suaves gimoteos, Kakashi se acercó a ellos poniéndose a su altura y palmeo la cabeza de algunos que se veían más afectados, les dijo que se podían ir que lo habían hecho bien, ellos le miraron con pena y culpa por no haber logrado nada, Kakashi se encargó de asegurarles que cuando los necesitara los volvería a llamar y solo entonces ellos desaparecieron.

Al momento de entrar a su casa se le instaló una sensación de vacío que le agujereaba el pecho hasta sentirse completamente hueco, al encender la luz pudo ver que todo se veía como siempre, pero se sentía tan antinatural como si realmente no fuera su hogar, como si solo fuera un lugar demasiado idéntico al suyo pero sin serlo.

La casa estaba sumergida en un pesado silencio nada habitual que provocaba que el lugar se sintiera frío y sin vida, no estaba Gai por ningún lado y eso parecía sufrirlo y deprimir incluso a la casa. 

No podía evitar recordar al Gai de las últimas semanas, el ya no era capaz de mantenerse de pie mucho rato sin ningún apoyo, su gran vientre le descompensaba ligeramente su equilibrio además de que era pesado y le obligaba a ir únicamente en la silla para estar realmente cómodo, aunque al principio parecía ligeramente en desacuerdo con esto cuando su pequeño cachorro comenzó a moverse se veía más que contento de usar la silla, no solo por que el pequeño cuando se movía podía pasarse un gran rato moviéndose sin ninguna contemplación o descanso sino que también de esta forma podía sentirlo mejor. Para Kakashi saber cuando esto pasaba era muy fácil, sus ojos se iluminaban y brillaban como si estuviera mirando la cosa más fascinante de todo el mundo aunque su vista no estuviera fija en nada mientras una sonrisa tonta y adorable terminaba de adornar su rostro junto a un suave sonrojo. 

Por otro lado Kakashi pudo observar como desde que su vientre había agarrado un tamaño notable a Gai le había comenzado a rodear una aura brillante, su olor comenzó a cambiar ligeramente a uno mas dulce, pero sin perder lo especial de este, su olor a diferentes especias mezcladas con picante se le había sumado el toque del olor de la piña, la mezcla resultante le dotaba de un dulzor suave que no empalagaba, pero que le volvía loco.

Gai siempre fue capaz de iluminarlo todo, pero ahora desprendía una luz brillante casi cegadora en la que podía ver reflejado un amor tan fuerte, era tan palpable que le hacía temblar el corazón cada que lo miraba y le regalaba una suave sonrisa. Cuando entraba a la casa y Gai estaba allí para darle la bienvenida con una enorme sonrisa que se sentía tan especial tan nueva y única no sabría como describirlo, pero algo en la sonrisa de Gai había cambiado haciendo que esta se viera tan cargada de amor, felicidad, admiración y tantos sentimientos que era incapaz de describir correctamente porque sabía que se quedaría corto, pero cada que la veía se sentía vivo de nuevo su ser vibraba lleno de gozo y no creía ser merecedor de tal acto de amor cada día, siempre que llegaba a casa.

También estaban esos días en los que encontraba a Gai extendido en el gran sofá tomando una siesta mientras abrazaba su vientre, parecía que siempre dejaba el espacio exacto en el que él encajaba y este le invitaba a que se tumbara también, y así lo hacía, con cuidado se acostaba rodeando a Gai en ocasiones despertándolo provocando que una sesión de besos y suaves risas comenzaran, en otras conseguía acurrucarse sin despertarlo, podía rodearlo y pegarse a él mientras unía sus manos junto a las suyas en su vientre y si tenía suerte podría notar los suaves movimientos de su cachorro dentro de Gai, se quedaba ahí por horas sin cansarse de disfrutar del calor de sentir a sus seres más amados entre sus brazos.

Pero ahora solo había una habitación vacía sin vida y que casi se burlaba de él porque prácticamente ni siquiera conservaba el olor de Gai.

Conecto de nuevo con la realidad al escuchar un jadeo proveniente de la puerta, al voltear hacia esta se encontró con un cabello negro brillante en forma de tazón. Sabía que era imposible que fuera Gai, pero tuvo un impulso tan grande de querer creer que Gai podía aparecer así como si nada después de todo le rompía un poco por dentro su ya frágil corazón. Por supuesto el que estaba en la puerta era Lee ahogándose por la noticia, acababa de llegar de una misión, lo sabía él mismo se la puso hace dos días. Lee levantó la vista se podía palpar el pánico que tenía, miraba con desesperación toda la habitación repasando una y otra vez cada rincón de esta reposando su mirada en él unos segundos para luego volver a seguir recorriéndola desesperado, un ahogado y profundo lamento salió cuando pareció rendirse y enfocar su vista únicamente en él, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas de una forma que nunca lo llegaban a hacer, sus cejas se arrugaron y su cara se contrajo comenzando a reflejar todo el dolor que sentía.

Kakashi sabía que ese niño amaba a Gai tanto como él, sabía que Lee realmente lo consideraba su verdadero padre y sabía que nadie mejor que él entendería su profundo dolor, rabia e impotencia que sentía en estos momentos, no necesitaron decirse ni una sola palabra, no hacía falta, Kakashi se acerco mientras Lee seguía temblando siendo incapaz de moverse, lo envolvió con sus brazos de forma delicada y el niño se aferró a él soltando un fuerte llanto que parecía más una serie de gritos. Se calmó más rápido de lo que Kakashi se imaginó aunque su cuerpo seguía temblando ligeramente, siguió sin haber palabras entre ellos y para cuando parecía que iban a comenzar a hablar escucharon el grito de Tenten llamando a Lee.

Salieron de la casa y esperaron a ver a la kunoichi, esta no venia sola, cuando ellos cruzaron la verja sus miradas fueron directamente a la silla que seguía reposando en el césped, Neji se mostró todavía más enojado y Tenten se tapaba la boca ahogando un gemido mientras sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas, se quedaron en medio del jardín parados mientras eran rodeados con la enorme tensión que flotaba en el ambiente, a este se le sumaron sus estudiantes, Naruto y Sakura entraban serios y callados como nunca.

Se acercaron a él dejando caer su mirada en la silla unos momentos, pero ellos miraban más hacia la puerta vislumbrando el interior de esta teniendo la vaga esperanza de que Gai se asomara con una enorme sonrisa mientras abría sus brazos y los invitaba a pasar, ofreciéndoles preparar su más que delicioso y revitalizan-te curry para que se sentaran todos juntos en la mesa quedando ligeramente apretados pero teniendo una grandiosa cena llena de risas.

Pero nadie llegaría a aparecer, podían notarlo fácilmente por cómo se encontraba Kakashi, su cuerpo estaba totalmente tenso, rígido en su lugar, emanaba una pesada tensión, estrés, rabia e impotencia mezclada con un miedo inmenso que le provocaba esta situación haciendo que se vea horrible.

Naruto fue el único que se atrevió a romper toda esa abrumadora tención, simplemente le llamó casi en un susurro delicado y suave - Kakashi sensei - se acercó a él abrazándolo de forma cálida. Kakashi quedó desconcertado mientras miraba a su alumno, casi al momento los demás jóvenes entendieron el mensaje de Naruto y se comenzaron a unir de a poco, Lee se abrazó al lado contrario y ahora la vista del mayor viajó a él, seguido de eso se unió Sakura y detrás de ella Tenten y Neji, los niños le abrazaron rodeándolo de calor y estrujándolo ligeramente mientras le aseguraban que trabajarían duro, lo encontrarían y traerían devuelta a los dos.

Eso terminó de romper sus muros y unas gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a escaparse de sus ojos mientras los abrazaba como podía y siendo acompañado por las lágrimas de todos los niños que le rodeaban.

¡Gracias por llegar hasta aquí, nos leemos pronto! ❤🐢


	3. 💚💚💚

  
El calor de se abrazo se mantuvo por un largo rato mientras los que lo componían tranquilizaban sus emociones, al final cuando se separaron Kakashi los invito a pasar.

Un fuerte sentimiento de incomodidad reinaba entre ellos, sentados alrededor de la mesa con la evidente ausencia de la gran bestia verde de Konoha, les provocaba una postura nerviosa por no saber cómo manejar el asunto, Neji que conservaba algo mejor la calma se paró conociendo el lugar como si fuera suyo se dispuso a preparar un té, una vez tuvieron la taza caliente entre sus manos y esta les calentó, todos comenzaron a relajarse así pudo comenzar a fluir la conversación. 

Kakashi paso a narrar todo lo ocurrido, para ninguno de los ninjas era una sorpresa la existencia de esa organización criminal, pero se horrorizaron al conocer la existencia de esos catálogos y que realmente hubiera gente interesada en algo así. Al final les aviso que igualmente mañana se los volvería a explicar, porque estarían dentro del escuadrón especial de búsqueda.

Los ex alumnos se terminaron llendo ya bastante tarde aunque no queriendo realmente dejar solo a Kakashi, este les aseguro que no pasaba nada que estaría bien.

Por supuesto que no.

No se atrevió a pisar el dormitorio ni siquiera se acercó a este, se fue al sofá e intentó cerrar los ojos y dormir algo, no podía sentía como le comenzaba a crecer una profunda opresión en el pecho , le recordó a como cuando era un niño y se sentía pequeño mientras las paredes crecían y le intimidaban queriendo tragar le. Un sofoco nació mientras sus pulmones comenzaban a hiperventilar, trato de sentarse para que se le pasara, pero nada mejoraba la opresión se había vuelto inmensa. El aire quería comenzar a faltarle, bajo su máscara con prisa, mordió su dedo y realizo unos sellos mientras se deslizaba y caía al suelo, estampó su mano en este y sus ninken aparecieron, estos no estaban sorprendidos, miraron a su jefe y soltaron varios gimoteos para luego lanzarse contra él, dándole caricias con sus hocicos y a la vez repartieron pequeñas lamidas mientra Kakashi se estabilizaba de a poco, quedando al final todos juntos en el suelo rodearon a su jefe, pegándose a él brindándole de calor, se sentía más seguro al notar los cuerpos de sus fieles compañeros y era la única forma en la que podría descansar siquiera un poco.

Se despertó más pronto que nunca, aunque tampoco podía decir que eso fuera despertar ya que las pesadillas se arremolinaban escondidas detrás de sus ojos, esperando a que comenzara a caer en el sueño para deslizarse maliciosas a envenenar su descanso, pero gracia a sus leales amigos, le sacaban de la pesadilla cuando apenas comenzaba a caer en esta, esa noche nadie durmió realmente.

Salió de automático a la oficina solo pensando en llegar a esta cuanto antes, en parte porque no quería encontrarse a nadie y en otra quería comenzar lo más pronto posible la búsqueda. Los primeros en aparecer fueron los ANBU a dar su informe, decían haber encontrado un pequeño fuego de acampada cerca de uno de los laterales de Konoha donde si seguías recto terminarías dando con su casa, pero que no había ninguna pista más habían tapado el olor sus pisadas y cualquier otro rastro, pero era imposible no dejar ningún rastro más por lo que seguirán con la investigación.

El siguiente fue Shikamaru, informó que en unas horas habían situado la videoconferencia de los 5 kages y que el resto del informe vendría como a esa hora.   
Una media hora antes de la reunión llegó un pequeño quebrantahuesos con el resto de la información, al comenzar la reunión todos estaban muy tensos, al lado de Onoki se encontraba Sen que explico a grandes rasgos todo lo que venía en el informe.

El grupo de traficantes de omegas parecía ser solo uno que se ramificaba viéndose enorme, la fracción que habían atrapado era de las de poca importancia pues había decenas iguales, está captaba compradores de bajo nivel y tenían unos cuantos omegas siempre con ellos para asegurar que si podían conseguir lo que prometían o por si el cliente se quería llevar directamente uno de ellos. No poseen mucha más información como lugares concretos o algo así pero a través de los interrogatorios habían conseguido que dijeran que en verdad tienen guaridas ocultas por las cinco grandes naciones, ellos no sabían donde se encontraban pero lo habían escuchado de sus superiores.

Antes de que se pusieran a discutir perdiendo el tiempo Kakashi hablo y les explico lo que había pasado el día anterior, habían secuestrado Gai. Eso pintó una cara de horror en todos los gobernantes, al momento comenzaron a organizarlo todo acordando hacer cada mañana una reunión hablando de lo que habían avanzado encontrado o cualquier cosa, todos peinarían sus países no dejando piedra sin mover y además teniendo en cuenta que había un tiempo límite pues en 4 semanas o 28 días Gai saldría de cuentas pero podía dar a luz a su cachorro antes de tiempo y cuando eso pasar sería todavía más complicado todo.

Una vez terminada esa reunión Kakashi se dirigió a otra sala donde ya todos le esperaban, había ordenado a Shikamaru que reuniera a todos los mejores ninjas sensores que había ahora mismo en la aldea y otros ninjas de confianza, los ninjas de esa sala eran en su mayoría era de los clanes Aburame, Inuzuka y Hyuga, también todos los que habían llegado a ser sus alumnos, y la mayoría con los que había estado en la academia y por supuesto Genma y Ebisu los antiguos compañeros de equipo de Gai. 

La reunión fue rápida y sencilla se extendió un mapa de todo lo que era el país del fuego, este ya se encontraba dividido en vario sectores, no tenían ningún patrón al que atenerse a la búsqueda, la guarida podía estar bajo tierra, escondida entre la montaña o disfrazada como un edificio normal, debían ser muy cuidadosos y revisarlo todo pues parecían ser ninjas hábiles que sabían ocultar su presencia y olor, por lo que no tenían que correr en su búsqueda aunque cada minuto contará. 

Estarían en comunicación constante por si encontraban algo, necesitaran apoyo o si llegaban a encontrar a Gai, en los equipos había dos sensores y junto a ellos viajaban otros dos o tres ninjas que serían de apoyo al combate y al menos uno de ellos sabiendo ninjutsu médico por lo que los grupos iban de 4 a 6 personas. Por supuesto en Konoha esperaba en la puerta preparado para salir varios grupos ANBU y ninjas médicos en forma de apoyo.

Una vez terminada la reunión todos salieron de inmediato a comenzar su rastreo, declarando este el día 1 de la búsqueda ya solo podía esperar a que llegara más información y eso le en crispaba los nervios, cuanto más tiempo pasar más difícil sería que volviera a ver a Gai.

Las horas pasaban lentas mientras la noche venía perezosa y con esta la noticia de que ya todos habían llegado a sus destinos y la mayoría ya recorrían sus zonas acordadas.   
También esa noche de cielo despejado y lleno de estrellas llegó a las puertas de Konoha Tsunade, la antigua Hokage que había auto decidido desde que ella misma lo diagnostico que sería quién llevará el parto de Gai, pero ahora había venido una semana antes por la noticia de lo ocurrido, la llegada de la sannin le tranquilizaba, si Gai necesitaba atenciones médicas tenían a la mejor con ellos.

_Día 2_

Su noche había sido simplemente una mierda. Pero había conseguir dormir siquiera 2 horas por lo que podía considerarlo una minúscula victoria. Como se le iba a hacer costumbre salió de su casa mucho más pronto que el día anterior, se sentía ansioso por saber si había nuevas noticias, al salir se percato que alguno de los niños había recogido el patio, ni siquiera lo llego a ver el día anterior, la silla estaba al lado de las flores cubierta para que el clima no le afectará y la mesa y sombrilla habían sido retiradas, eran inservibles rotas de esa forma por lo que imagino que las habían tirado.

Al llegar a la torre se encontró con Shikamaru, este comenzó a explicarle todas las novedades que había, todos los equipos recorren las zonas asignadas sin ningún problema aunque de momento nadie había reportado ningún encuentro, por lo que no había nada nuevo de parte de ellos. 

Llegó la hora de la reunión, los 5 kages se volvieron a ver las caras para informar de sus actuaciones. No hubieron grandes noticias, todos llegaron a adoptar un sistema similar de búsqueda, aunque los de la aldea oculta entre la niebla tardaron un poco más en cómo organizar todo pues al estar el país compuesto de islas tenían que tener en cuenta muchos más factores.

Ese día se sentía lento como si el tiempo no quisiera avanzar, estuvo en la sala de comunicaciones escuchando como los diversos grupos informaban de su posiciones, del avance del territorio acordado y de como no hallaban nada.

Cuando llego a casa una sensación de insatisfacción le pesaba en el pecho, sentía como si no hubiera avanzado nada, como si no estuviera haciendo lo suficiente, sentía sus emociones alborotarse no podía no se podía permitir que eso pasara trago pesado empujando todo hacia abajo y se dejó caer de cara contra el sofá y así se mantuvo un buen rato hasta que el furioso gruñido de su estómago lleno el silencio de la habitación, era verdad llevaba dos días que no estaba comiendo para nada bien, se levantó como si estuviera haciendo un sobre esfuerzo monumental y se dirigió a la nevera, tendría que acordarse de comprar comida hecha el próximo día.

_Día 3_

Nada cambió, la pequeña victoria de ayer le parecía ahora ridícula, podía incluso llega a ver como una vieja amiga que ya había dejado en el pasado le llamaba para intentar quedarse con él y oprimir su corazón como lo había hecho antes mientras lo hundía en una espiral autodestructiva, pero esta vez no permitiría que la depresión le tocará.

Se preparó un café negro bien cargado y se fue a la torre para conocer los nuevos reportes. El Nara le informo de lo que había recogido esa noche, la gran mayoría siguen igual buscando sin nada nuevo que contar pero unos poco grupos dieron con pequeñas pandilla de bandidos que habían sido neutralizados y los ANBU ya se estaban encargando de ellos.

A la hora de hacer la reunión el único que tuvo noticias que dar fue el Kazekage.   
Gaara informó que uno de los grupos que buscaban por el sur dieron con un escondite que había sido bastante difícil de localizar. Encontraron un poco de papeleo y entre la gente arrestada un anciano dio información valiosa, el cómo estaban organizadas las ramas más alejadas del centro de la organización. Respondiendo a la pregunta de porque hasta el momento no habían obtenido el nombre de esta organización, todos los que habían logrado atrapar solo conocían el nombre de su superior, pues se les instruyó que antes siquiera llegasen a formar parte de la organización tenían que aprender a obedecer a estas personas. El anciano había llegado a dar toda esa información junto con tres bases de la arena que manejaba, y lo más importante los traficantes llamaban a su organización Semillas de ricino.

Por varios segundo el Hatake sintió que era un nombre realmente ridículo para una organización tan atroz como esta, pero entonces su cabeza comenzó a dar vuelta ante la idea y le pareció aterradoramente brillante, esas semillas podían llegar a ser un gran veneno por lo que en muchos lugares de las aldeas militares se llegaba a vender esas semilla, pero no solo en estas en todos los mercados de los diferentes países se podían encontrar dichas semillas ya que si sabes usarlas podrías crear un aceite que muchos ninjas en activo o ya retirados lo usaban, pero no solo ellos los civiles también lo utilizaban con regularidad ya que alivia los dolores en los hueso entre otras cosas. Por lo que si alguien preguntaba en algún mercado por dichas semillas nadie lo tomaría por algo raro, por lo que estas personas podían hacer negocios sin que nadie se diera cuenta enfrente de todos, llegando a gente como el anciano y este llevandoles a los escondites.

Una ansiedad que no le había abandonado desde el primer momento se arremolino soltando ácido que le viajó hasta la boca, cuanto tiempo llevaban actuando enfrente de sus narices sin que ellos se dieran cuenta.

Su cuerpo se sintió enfermo por el resto del dia.

_Día 5_

Ese día apenas había llegado a dormir ni la mitad de las otras veces, el día anterior no habían tenido ninguna noticia alentadora, algunos de sus grupos tuvieron que parar gracias a que una fuerte tormenta se había presentado. Las otras aldeas tampoco habían dado con algo más por lo que esa mañana estaba desesperado por tener alguna nueva noticia, pero Shikamaru no le pudo dar ninguna, los grupos que quedaron retenidos el otro día intentaban recuperar el tiempo perdido y los demas no tenian informacion.

La reunión ya la esperaba terriblemente desastrosa, y se llevó una pequeña alegría viendo que se equivocaba, los de Aldea Oculta de la Niebla había dado con una guarida que parecía de alto nivel , obtuvieron mucho material para desencriptar y no tantos para capturar, algunos se quitaron la vida al verlos llegar, los que quedaron no pudieron dar demaciado información, aunque dieron la que para Kakashi era la más valiosa. Segundo tenían entendido Gai estaba siendo retenido en el centro de la organización, y le horrorizó saber que se refieren a él como sujeto 24.

Todavía sentía como sus entrañas se retorcía al saber que esas personas se referían a Gai por un simple número, aunque ahora llegaría a ser más fácil sacar información eso no evitaba que que su interior se retorciera ante la incomodidad. De lo único que podía estar seguro ahora mismo era que Gai estaba vivo, por que aunque nadie había llegado a ver la marca en su cuello, esta estaba allí intacta y aunque eso debería darle esperanzas le llenaba de angustia no saber nada más, podría estar vivo pero en unas condiciones lamentables y podían haber tantas horribles posibilidades que lo hacían sentirse sobrepasado.

Se masajeo las sienes mientras suspiraba pesado, miró a su escritorio en este estaban unos cuantos informes de todos los registros que las otras aldeas mandaban, no tenía fuerzas para leer todo eso ahora mismo, siguió recorriendo su escritorio en busca de huir de su trabajo, lo cual solo lo llevaba al rincón donde tenía apenas objetos personales, un marco con la fotografía que había tomado Sukea de su grupo junto con Gai mientras todos sonreían incluso Sasuke, le seguía pareciendo divertido que Naruto y Sakura siguieran sin saber que era el. Al lado se encontraba una maceta con una pequeña planta que le había regalado Yamato y entre las hojas se asomaba divertida una tortuga tallada en piedra que le había regalado Gai hace tanto tiempo que realmente no recuerda cuando pasó, agarro la tortuga con cuidado para mirarla más de cerca, estaba hecha de una piedra roja con una tonalidad naranja en algunas zonas, realmente le recordaba a Ningame solo que esta tortuguita parecía más simpática que la original. 

Un cálido sentimiento lo comenzó a invadir, y se dejó llevar por esas tiernas memorias.

En esa época apenas si pasaría de los 7 años ya llevaba un tiempo conociendo a Gai y se estaba comenzando a acostumbrarse a que apareciera de la nada mientras gritaba a los cuatro vientos cualquier cosa, justo como ahora, estaba fácilmente a más de cien metros y podía escuchar como lo estaba llamando mientras corría a toda velocidad hacia el campo de entrenamientos donde el se encontraba. Cuando llegó paró un momento mientras recuperaba el aliento para luego mirarle de una forma tan brillante que se sintió deslumbrado por un momento, Gai vibraba de la emoción que tenía.

-Rival! Ahora volvemos a estar empatados! - no se había dado cuenta pero parecía que llevaba algo escondido entre sus brazos. -Hatake Kakashi ! Te presento al gran y sublime Ningame! - le mostró lo que escondía, una tortuga roja de no más de veinte centímetros, realmente no sabía qué decir ante esto.

-Gai de donde has sacado a esta tortuga? - en verdad podía imaginarse a Gai buscando durante horas en el río hasta encontrar al animalillo.

\- Es mi invocación rival! Ningame será un valioso aliado en la lucha! - decía totalmente seguro de sus palabras mientras sonreía con emoción imaginando peleas increíbles junto con su nuevo amigo.

-Pero porque elegiste una tortuga son lentas no va a ser útil en el campo de - y no pudo continuar porque estaba intentando tocar al animal cuando este más rápido de lo que creía le intentó morder la mano.

\- ¡Mocoso insolente! ¡Como te atreves a decir algo así! - habló la tortuga con un enfado notable dejando realmente sorprendido a Kakashi que no esperaba que de verdad fuera una invocación y ante tal insulto a su orgullo la tortuga desapareció haciendo que Gai pusiera un puchero triste. 

Se sintió algo mal por lo que le propuso un combate, lo cual hizo que Gai volviera a brillar emocionado, después de varios juegos se sentaron en el pasto mientras sobretodo Gai comenzaba a imaginar y narrar le cómo serían sus batallas juntos con Pakkun y Nigame, llenas de imaginación infantil, sus batallas eran tan fantasiosas que le llegaba a emocionar hasta a él participando también en la fantasía.

Por mucho que le insistió Gai nunca le dijo dónde o cómo consiguió el contrato con ese animal.

  
Cuando pudo ver a la tortuga en la pelea realmente le sorprendió, como proyectil era fascinantemente destructivo gracias a la fuerza de Gai pero no solo a esta, la tortuga parecía controlar alguna técnica de fuuton que le hacía agarrar más fuerza de giro y cambiar la trayectoria si lo necesitaba. 

Cuándo conoció a las pequeñas tortugas SOS casi lo noquean, esas pequeñas eran las mensajeras más rápidas que había llegado a ver en toda su vida, incluso eran fácilmente más rápidas que muchas armas que le habían llegado a lanzar nunca, por lo que llegaban a ser peligrosas, un recuerdo que se pensaban llevar consigo a la tumba pero que recuerda perfectamente, fue como una de estas le salvó la vida noqueando a un enemigo, que la había notado demasiado tarde, dejándole fuera de combate de un solo golpe mientras el llevaba peleando un rato largo. 

Cómo le gustaría ver una de esas pequeñas kamikaze ir directa hacia su cara ahora mismo. Una triste sonrisa se dibujó debajo de su máscara mientras seguía viendo la tortuga deseando ver a ese reptil cascarrabias.


	4. 💚💚💚💚

**Día 6.**

Esa mañana comenzaba sin nada nuevo, el insomnio ya se estaba haciendo algo recurrente junto con el hecho que podía contar sus horas de sueño con los dedos de una mano y sobrándole dedos.

Desde que esta pesadilla comenzó se sentía ansioso estando en su oficina, pero hoy sentía un nudo que le oprimía las entrañas este día se veía con la necesidad de hacer una cosa especial.

Con un ramo de flores sencillas entre sus brazos recorrió los tejados sin ser detectado, viajó hasta donde antiguamente era la zona más pobre de la villa, ahora estaba siendo toda reformada, continuo hacia adelante dejando los edificios detrás de él, avanzando hasta un pequeño campo silvestre, de tallos largos que le acariciaban las piernas llegando a sus las rodillas, continuó caminando hasta pasar por una vieja casa en ruinas, ya abandonada desde hace muchos años siendo rodeada por la vegetación que de a poco la engullía, siguió avanzando comenzando a adentrarse en el antiguo bosque, nadie pisaba ese suelo, no había nada de interés en esa zona del bosque de Konoha, aquí reinaban los árboles viejos moribundos y ni los animales se acercaban demasiado, nadie tenía interés en ese espacio salvo ellos dos, recorriendo un camino más que conocido llegó al lugar de su destino.

Un majestuoso roble de tronco grueso, cubierto de musgo y lleno de hojas verdes lo recibió, la vista era increíble ese imponente árbol brillaba reflejando cada rayo de sol en diferentes tonalidades verdosas, era el único árbol que se había mantenido joven y vivo mientras a su alrededor todos morían poco a poco perdiendo todo su color.

A los pies del gran roble había una piedra medio ovalada de un considerable tamaño que había sido cuidadosamente seleccionada, estaba decorada con un pañuelo amarillo que a pesar de los años conservaban ese color amarillo y apenas se había llegado a desgastar el material, también pequeñas piedras rodeando a la grande y por el lado izquierdo de estas se asomaba tímida una pequeña florecita.

Era la tumba de Maito Dai

En el momento que partió, no hubo cuerpo que enterrar, no hubo ceremonia oficial, no hubo reconocimiento, no hubo siquiera palabras amables, apenas su nombre figuraba tallado en la piedra.

Por lo que ellos le crearon una, igual que cuando le hicieron una a Sakumo, ese bosque era donde constantemente padre e hijo entrenaban, allí fue donde le enseñó las Ocho Puertas Internas, allí podía recrear fácilmente toda su vida junto a su padre.   
Gai mantuvo la calma durante todo el tiempo mientras Kakashi le ayudaba y acompañaba, en el momento que todo estuvo en su sitio como él quería se dejó caer de rodillas ante la tumba derrotado, dejando caer todos los cachos rotos de su corazón que había mantenido juntos todo este tiempo mientras le herían mas y mas, su llanto desconsolado llenó el silencio del bosque mientras unas gruesas lágrimas cargadas de sentimientos se derramaban hasta llegar al suelo, su cuerpo sin fuerzas se movía entre pequeños espasmos al compás del llanto.

Kakashi no tenia ni idea de que hacer, nunca había enfrentado algo así y nunca espero ver a Gai de esta forma, sentía como su corazón era estrangulado, podía ver cómo Gai había perdido ese brillo que lo caracterizaba parecía la llama de una vela ahogándose por la falta de combustible mientras luchaba por seguir ardiendo y no extinguirse y morir, ese pensamiento lo llenó de terror y rápido se puso de rodillas frente a Gai y lo envolvió entre sus brazos mientras este se aferraba sin dejar de llorar, al final el también se unió a ese llanto, el también conocía ese dolor.

Tenía miedo de pensar que Gai pudiera estar en ese estado y no poder estar a su lado.

Desde aquel momento habían venido multitud de veces, a dejar flores y dar una pequeña oración, a veces iban a contarle sucesos divertidos sus grandes victorias o simplemente cualquier cosa, él había ido un par de veces a confesarles de forma totalmente torpe lo que sentía por Gai esperando recibir alguna risa ruidosa y alguna frase de aliento, fueron allí justo después de que se recuperara Gai y la habían visitado para decirle que iba a ser abuelo igual que visitaron a su padre.

Hoy estaba allí par pedir disculpas por todo lo que había pasado y hacer una gran promesa, él haría como los Maito y daría todo su ser para cumplirla porque era un hecho que la cumpliría, le costara lo que le costará.

Rezo pidiendo por su descanso y que cuidara a su hijo y dejó el ramo de flor nube, las mismas que llevaron la primera vez.

Paso el día pensando en esa vieja época donde el Maito mayor aún vivía, recuerda cómo en diversas ocasiones lo habían invitado a sus entrenamientos inhumanos, a ir a su humilde casa para convidarle un gran plato del curry más delicioso y sencillo que había comido nunca, las tardes junto a ellos eran las mejores las más divertidas y las más agotadoras.

Recuerda bien cuando entrenaba taijutsu con Dai y como se sorprendía de lo increíblemente bueno que era el hombre, de como le era muy difícil ganarle, pero el en vez de tirarlo al suelo una y otra vez seguía la pelea controlando sus golpes brindándole la oportunidad de aprender y adaptarse a sus movimientos de averiguar cómo contraatacar de mejorar y una vez finalizada la batalla siempre había palabras de ánimo y alabanzas por cómo había mejorado junto con una palmadita en la cabeza y Gai de fondo gritando lo genial que era su padre y su rival y pidiendo su turno para pelear ahora el.

Siempre le había fascinado la forma de ser del hombre, pero de las cosas que más le fascinaba era que aún siendo un beta Kakashi podía captar un montón de olores en el, olía a bosque al sudor del entrenamiento en ocasiones a gato pero sobre todo tenía ese olor a naturaleza salvaje aire limpio y fresco y a vida, Dai olía a vida y eso hacía que su instinto su subconsciente quisiera aferrarse a él y esa promesa de vida, eso también le hacía preguntarse en ese momento si algún día Gai llegaría a oler a algo, tenía muchas ganas de descubrirlo.

La visita se alargó más de lo esperado, cuando volvió a la oficina se sintió ligeramente renovado, tenía que pensar que todavía había tiempo y no pensaba rendirse.

**Día 9**.

Parecía que había entrado en un horrible bucle, llevaban días sucediendo lo mismo, sus ninjas encontraban lo que serían guaridas abandonadas, totalmente vacías y desprovistas de siquiera una pista de cuando habían sido desocupadas, no le gustaba los datos que había estado recibiendo todo apuntaba a un desenlace horrible.

La hora de la videoconferencia con los Kages llegaba como cada mañana e igual que todas las anteriores deseaba que hubiera buenas noticias.

La Mizukage fue en esta ocasión la responsable de reportar nuevas noticias, sus ninjas encontraron unos escondites con el preocupante hecho que estaban abandonando el lugar, en ese mismo instante estaban trasladando todo, por lo que el lugar estaba medio vacío, hubo mucha pelea pero de los que quedaron vivos obtuvieron la peor información de todas, los tipos estaban movilizándose y abandonando muchas de sus bases para que no dieran con la guarida central. Justamente era lo que se estaba temiendo.

Pasaban las horas y esa noticia no hacia mas que hacerle sentir peor.

Las emociones en su pecho, en su corazón se resolvían con desespero buscando explotar queriendo sobrecargarlo con demasiados sentimientos que no podía manejar y menos solo, había momentos como ahora que sentía que se ahogaba, todo la información que tenia le mareaba, le cerraba el estómago se sentía débil e inútil, de que le valían tantos títulos que acarreaba cuando no podía hacer nada por la persona más importante de su vida. Sentía que estaba siendo arrastrado por si mismo por sus demonios todo lo que retenía en su pecho parecía que iba a erupcionar en cualquier segundo rompiéndole.

Una extremada e innecesariamente fuerte palmada se estampo en medio de su espalda sacándole el aire y dejándole una sensación de picor con la forma exacta de esa palma, al girarse pudo ver a la culpable, todo se calmó en su interior para dar únicamente paso a un liguero miedo.

Tsunade le miraba con una cara entre medias de sonreírle con simpatía a una de enfado que fácilmente quería decir querer romperle algún hueso.

Resultó que la antigua Hokage se dio cuenta que como hoy ya llevaba varios días en los que no había ingerido apenas alimentos, su aspecto ligeramente abatido debía hablar por si mismo, aunque también es posible que le haya estado vigilando. Por lo que sin preguntar la mujer le arrastró a la fuerza a alguno de los locales que todavía seguían abiertos a esas horas de la noche.

Por supuesto la fémina pidió más alcohol que comida y el se vio obligado a pedir dos raciones de comida si no quería enfrentarse a ella, cuando toda la comida estuvo en la mesa comenzaron a comer con tranquilidad hasta que Tsunade ingirió más de media botella y comenzó a llenar el silencio con una charla unilateral hablando de nada y todo. Un profundo golpe de nostalgia le llegó directo al centro de su ser recordando por supuesto a él.

Llevaba un año entero evitando a Gai por todas las formas posibles, intentaba que le tocaran las misiones más largas o estar constantemente de una misión tras otra lo que fuera que lo pudiera mantener lejos, de la misma forma que intentaba huir y escapar de esos sentimientos que ya no podía ignorarlos eran tan reales que ya no podía esconderlos y hacer que no existen porque estos se amontonaban en su pecho revoloteando quitándole la poca paz que tiene haciendo que más miedo nazca en su corazón y como no, a perdido a cada persona que a querido a cada persona que le ha importado. Pero no pude perderlo a el, a el no, él es más que su amigo más que su rival es tantas cosas a la vez que si lo perdiera se perdería por completo, así que prefiere mantenerlo lejos, a salvo.

En sus peores momentos siempre que había estado recorriendo el borde de ese pozo que quería engullirlo, una cálida y áspera mano se entrelazaba con la suya de forma delicada despacio y sin prisa hasta que sus manos estaban completamente unidas y entonces lo guiaba con gentileza lejos de ese abismo. Gai siempre lo rescataba y vendaba sus heridas procurando que no fuera hacia lo oscuro, justo como ahora estaba, el mismo se había acorralado allí negándose a si mismo todas sus emociones queriendo empujarlas abajo de su ser tan abajo que no pudiera verlas que estas no le pudieran tocar, pero lo hacían y cada vez tenía más miedo y quería alejarse más de todo y solo hacer misiones.

Se encontraba en su habitación a oscuras mientras ensombrecido intentaba borrar todas sus emociones y sus sentimientos y estaba tan metido en eso que escuchar como una de las trampas especiales que puso se activaba casi le asusta.

Enseguida se escucharon resoplidos y ruidos varios del intruso intentando soltarse de la trampa, sabía quién era sin siquiera hacer el esfuerzo de averiguarlo, solo había un loco en toda la aldea que se atreviera a intentar colarse en su casa en la madrugada y por su ventana y era la misma persona que quería evitar, por eso llevaba dos días encerrado a la espera que le llamaran para una misión y ahora la persona de la que más huía estaba allí, atorada en su ventana.

Realmente era cómica la escena, medio cuerpo de Gai estaba colgando a lado y lado de la ventana mientras desesperado intentaba liberarse con solo una mano pues la otra estaba afuera mientras el pesado marco de la ventana le retenía en esa posición.

-Gai qué haces aquí?- pudo ver cómo su cuerpo se congelaba unos momentos antes de girar a verle y poner una sonrisa algo nerviosa.

\- Sabía que estabas libre! Pero no te he visto salir en todo este tiempo rival no es sano que no comas, porque se que no has comido ni siquiera intentes decirme que no! - mira hacia otro lado con algo de pena - Te he traído comida para que podamos cenar juntos.- y le sonrío brillante levantando su pulgar mientras desde el otro lado hacia un intento por mostrar la bolsa que llevaba.

Suspiro sin más opción que dejarle pasar y en el fondo queriendo que pasara, Gai entro tranquilo yendo hacía la mesa conociendo el camino sin necesidad de encender ninguna luz, solo la iluminación de la luna que llegaba a entrar era bastante, Kakashi observó cómo se movía con naturalidad como con emoción le explicaba alguna cosa que no llegaba a escuchar, mientras saca uno de los platos de comida que sabía que había preparado el mismo. Como si de una revelación se tratara se dio cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaba esto, a Gai y todo lo que tenía que ver con él, sin dar el permiso, sin que pudiera razonarlo su instinto se apoderó de él, necesitaba a Gai y a por Gai fue, lo abrazo de frente colando sus brazos por su chaleco abierto, necesitaba sentir el calor de su cuerpo bajo sus palmas, lo pego a él mientras su cara se metía en el hueco de su cuello inhalando profundo, para aun atreves de los bloqueadores le llegará su olor, aunque débilmente ahí estaba.

Gai ante este despliegue imprevisto quedó rígido en su sitio unos segundos que parecieron demasiado largos hasta que devolvió el abrazo añadiendo una suave caricia en su espalda como intentando reconfortarlo mientras movía un poco el cuello para dejarle más espacio. Lo que estaban haciendo estaba mal ese acto era demasiado íntimo solo reservado para las parejas, era muy peligroso también ahí estaban sus glándulas un solo mordisco y estarían unidos de por vida, pero Gai no tenía miedo confiaba en él y Kakashi no entendía por qué.

Se mantuvieron así hasta que quedó satisfecho con todo el olor que pudo recolectar, se miraron a los ojos por unos eternos segundos los dos podían captar ese brillo en la mirada del otro, como estos escondían un mar de sentimientos y palabras ahogadas en sus aguas por nunca ser pronunciadas, que siguieron sin serlo porque no hubo palabras por esto, tal vez sabía que aunque preguntara no obtendría respuesta el mismo no estaba muy seguro de querer admitir lo que le había impulsado hacer eso, Gai volvió con su monólogo aliviando a Kakashi de tener que hablar de esto, mientras terminaba de colocar la comida.

Durante la comida entre toda su charla le habló de un nuevo local que acababan de abrir y que tenían que ir a comer allí juntos la próxima vez y no aceptaba un no por respuesta, una débil pero sincera sonrisa apareció en su rostro y por primera vez decidido el mismo alejarse unos pasos de pozo para estar un poco más cerca de Gai.

Recordar eso le traía un amargo sentimiento, Gai fue quien le dio la motivación y la fuerza para cambiar y alejarse del pozo, todo comenzó con esa cena en mitad de la noche, quería llorar pero no se lo iba a permitir, no ahora, no aquí, no hasta encontrar a Gai.

El vacío de su hogar se le hizo mas pesado que nunca, pensaba que podría aguantar hasta que volviera, pero ahora mismo se sentía demasiado solo, llamo a sus queridos cánidos y ellos alegres de volverlo a ver llenaron el silencio y el espacio devolviéndole algo que calma.

**Día 13**.

Realmente había entrado en un odioso bucle. Llevaba días recibiendo las mismas noticias apenas variando algo el contenido, casi como si el mundo se burlara de su intento de búsqueda.

Todo lo que llegaban a reportar los demás Kages y el mismo era que encontraban a grupos de bandidos, mafias y algún intento de grupo terrorista, pero nada que tuviera que ver con lo que estaban buscando. Solo le estaban dando muchísimo trabajo a ANBU y llenando las prisiones. Pero eso no era siquiera lo peor, desde el reporte de la Mizukage la mayoría de las guaridas que si eran estaban vacías eso le generaba tanto estrés. Y eso que esa mañana apenas acababa de comenzar. 

Ya era pasado medio día y no era capaz de mantenerse en su oficina quieto, sentía sus nervios crispados demasiado alterados así que salió haber como estaban en la sala de comunicaciones, allí varios ninjas monitoreaban el avance de cada grupo, anotando lo que recorrían y toda informaban que daban en los encuentros, allí también se la pasaba bastante tiempo Shikamaru y él iba y venía como en esta ocasión.

Al entrar como siempre todos estaban enfocados en su trabajo, Shikamaru estaba con uno de los ninjas prestando atención a la información que daba claramente Neji al otro lado y estaba casi seguro que podía oír de fondo lo que podían ser quejas de Lee y Tenten intentando que callara, parecía que ya había terminado de dar todo el informe, pero el Hyuga hizo una pregunta que le sorprendió.

\- Como esta Kakashi ?- a lo que el Nara respondió con un pesado suspiro de no saber cómo contestar a lo que Neji solo respondió - Entiendo. Seguiremos buscando. 

Un sentimiento cálido se instaló en su pecho después de demasiado tiempo y de tantas cosas malas que sentía últimamente, el recuerdo de cuando los llegó a conocer le vino a la mente.

Gai llevaba igual que el dos años intentando ser profesor, pero ningún grupo pasaba sus pruebas, esa tarde acababa de rechazar al tercero y se imaginaba que a Gai le habría pasado lo mismo, caminando tranquilo por la calle mientras leía su libro pudo ver la mancha verdosa que venía a toda velocidad hacia el, por supuesto era Gai, esta traía también un brillo especial que indicaba la felicidad que cargaba consigo, así que en esta ocasión se preparó para el impacto.

Unos brazos rodearon los suyos inmovilizándolos en sus costados su pecho se pegó contra el ajeno y sus pies se separaron ligeramente del suelo mientras daba vueltas a unas velocidades demasiado rápidas, ahora mismo se preguntaba porque después se dejaba hacer estas cosas mientras un sentimiento de mareo se asomaba tímidamente a saludarle.

Entonces todo dejó de dar vueltas y la cara de Gai estaba a escasos centímetros de la suya con unos ojos tan brillantes y emocionados junto con su sonrisa resplandeciente mientras decía su nombre en un tono moderado casi contra sus labios haciendo que todo fuera muy íntimo, su ser tembloroso ligeramente.

Oh si era por eso.

Lo soltó e increíblemente emocionado le informaba que había conseguido un grupo y que ahora era sensei de tres niños maravillosos. Y lo comenzó a arrastrar a algún lugar para celebrarlo.

Desde ese momento Gai en ocasiones hablaba de sus estudiantes Neji Hyuga, Rock Lee y Tenten, así se llamaban sus alumnos y ya solo con eso pudo saber mucho, luego supo sus castas alfa y dos beta, después de pasados unos 4 meses Gai estuvo insistiendo por unas tres semanas seguidas en que quería presentarle a sus alumnos a lo que Kakashi rechazaba una y otra vez, al final no le quedó más que ceder, de cierta forma le ponía nervioso, Gai hablaba de ellos con tanto amor y cariño que casi se sentía con la presión de como si le fuera a presentar a sus padres aunque tal vez eso era un pensamiento ridículo.

Como prácticamente vivían en su campo de entrenamiento allí sería donde los conocería, realmente tenía los nervios por las nubes, pero no pensaba dejar que lo notaran. Al llegar vio como Gai estaba hablando con los niños que se encontraban a su derecha hasta que lo vio y llamó para que se acercara, al estar un poco mas cerca pudo ver como la nariz de quien debía de ser Neji se movía olfateando hacia él y luego giraba su cabeza hacia su sensei - Oh no olvido los bloqueadores- volvió a mirarlo y oler de nuevo y un pequeño gruñido nació del pecho de este mientras se colocaba frente a su sensei, sus compañeros lo miraron confusos un momento y luego lo miraron a el otro suave gruñido de parte de su compañero y lo entendieron y se pusieron a los lados de este y lanzando una mirada enfurruñada contra el.

Oh hombre qué mala forma de empezar.

Fue realmente divertido ver como la Gran Noble Bestia Verde de Konoha estaba avergonzada mientras intentaba explicar a sus alumnos como el Hatake no era una amenaza y porque tenía el olor de él en su ropa y cuerpo.

Kakashi no los culpaba, de hecho entendía perfectamente por qué habían adoptado una postura protectora ante el.

La beta Tenten era claramente huérfana, por la falta de acompañante tras su nombre, parecía ser alguien promedio. pero de gran habilidad ante la invocación, posiblemente no haya tenido a nadie que la apoyará y motivará hasta ahora, el otro beta Lee parecía haber sido alguien similar a Gai cuando era pequeño. pero con la gran diferencia que él no había tenido a alguien como Dai para guiarle y motivarle, de seguro el niño la habría pasado increíblemente mal incluso por su clan, el clan Lee era prácticamente insignificante y cuando eso pasaba normalmente cualquier miembro que no fuera un poderoso alfa se ignoraba. Por lo que aunque era algo raro entendía que hubiera copiado hasta ese punto a su sensei, realmente debía admitirlo, sobre todo debía ser la primera persona que creía en el. 

Y por último el más problemático el alfa Neji Hyuga, Gai por alguna razón no había dicho demasiado de él, sabía que no era de la rama principal y tenía algo de conocimiento de toda la mierda que estaba vinculado a esto para imaginarse que para el niño Gai debía significar un lugar seguro y agradable, bueno en realidad eso sería para todos, Gai era un ser brillante que ponía todo su amor y confianza en las personas sin juzgarlas las apoyaba, era capaz de motivar a cualquiera para poder ayudarlo a avanzar hacia delante, porque sobre todo era capaz de darte la esperanza de que de verdad podías hacerlo. Su condición de omega no hacía más que potenciar eso, sus feromonas y olor te hacían sentir cálido, acogido y protegido, mientras su motivación se te contagiaba, unos niños así no le extrañaría que lo terminaran viendo como a un padre ruidoso y cariñoso.

De momento el joven alfa lo seguía viendo de forma retadora y totalmente en guardia mientras sus compañeros le analizaban con ojos filosos, esto iba a ser algo complicado. 

Pero se propuso conquistarles. ya que eran los queridos alumnos de Gai e iba a tener que verlos mucho.

Lee callo más o menos sin dificultades tenía un punto fácil de acceso, con ofrecerle entrenar unas cuantas veces más algún elogio cayó, realmente era como una versión más tierna de Gai.

Tenten se resistió algo más no confiando tan fácil, pero a ella también la atrapó con el entrenamiento y elogios también le estuvo ayudando con el control de chakra junto con la invocación y sellado de armas. 

Con Neji no pudo atraparlo por ningún lado, el niño se alejaba de él cada que intentaba acercarse únicamente respondiendo con monosílabos, en toda ocasión que era invitado a estar con el grupo este se ponía en medio no dejando que estuviera cerca de Gai, posiblemente no le gruñía solo porque su sensei le pidió que no lo hiciera, tuvo que esperar más de dos años para ver que este no pareciera querer lanzarse a su cuello cada vez que está cerca y la primera vez que mantuvo una verdadera conversación con él le costó un mundo disimular lo emocionado que estaba porque el niño comenzará a abrirse a él.

Volvió a su despacho más tranquilo, tenía que revisar todo el papeleo por si encontraba algo que ayudará a la búsqueda.

**Dia 15.**

Su bucle se sigue repitiendo como una tortura y el quería tirarse de los pelos, su salvadora había sido en esta ocasión Kurenai, su vieja amiga era la única de sus conocidos cercanos que no estaba buscando a Gai en estos momentos. Obviamente era por la pequeña Mirai, la niña la necesitaba y el único familiar que tenía cerca era Konohamaru y por supuesto el adolescente no era buena opción para algo que se podía alargar tanto como estaba resultando ser, pero si para unas horas como ahora mismo.

Conociendo cómo era, la antigua kunoichi había traído una cesta con un almuerzo sencillo para que el actual Hokage comiera algo y también llevárselo fuera y distraerlo por un rato. Fueron a un lugar tranquilo donde la gente no pudiera molestarlo y así poder conversar tranquilamente. No hablaron de nada importante ni nada a futuro, era la conversación más trivial que había tenido en todos estos 15 días porque incluso sus perros se aventuraban a intentar hacer que hablara de sus emociones.

Aun así era la que estaba disfrutando mas, su cerebro suspiraba en alivio, su pecho aún con la carga que no desaparecía se sentía ligeramente más liviano dejándole respirar con tranquilidad y estaba tremendamente agradecido, su visita había sido como si le abriera una ventana y dejara correr aire fresco en su mente embotada trayendo cierta paz, al menos por un rato.

El rato se le hizo muy corto, porque su cerebro no podía no recordar como Kurenai era una madre soltera y como podía llegar a compartir eso con la beta. Su línea de pensamientos le llevó a pensar en Asuma y como no había podido llegar a conocer a su adorable cachorrita. Viendo por donde iba intentó esquivar el final de ese argumento recurriendo a sus recuerdos a cuando todavía era joven.

Como siempre Gai lo había arrastrado a una de sus locuras, realmente siempre esperaba por estas cosas muy en secreto. pero era mucho más divertido tener le revoloteando a su alrededor por un rato mientras intentaba convencerle por todos los medios aunque él ya quisiera participar.

Hoy era de esas veces especiales donde Noble Bestia Verde les recordaba a todos que aún eran jóvenes, ya que él nunca había perdido por completo su ser infantil incluso su inocencia se mantenía en varios ámbitos.

El era el único que les hacía darse cuenta de que todavía podían divertirse como niños, como los niños que no les dejaron ser. Cuando estaban en guerra sus juegos estaban camuflados por entrenamiento, siempre necesitando hacerse más fuertes más hábiles más listos si querían sobrevivir. Cuando de forma abrupta terminó la guerra no sabían cómo comportarse como niños normales de nuevo, les llevó años comprender y adaptarse, cuando ya están acostumbrados se suponía que eran demasiado grandes para ese tipo de cosas, pero ahí estaba Gai siendo el salvavidas de todos haciendo que disfrutaran como debieron en la infancia, aunque no todos estaban realmente interesados, Ebisu siempre huía como otros ninjas.

En esta ocasión contaban con la especial asistencia de Asuma, normalmente este no aceptaba venir a no ser que fuera Kurenai, pero esta estaba de misión, Genma solía asistir a casi todas aunque su perezoso ser terminará en la sombra de algún árbol y el faltaba pocas veces pues siempre lo intentaba hacer en sus días libres de ANBU.

Hoy irían a una zona bastante alejada, era una parte de el río donde su ancho era gigante siendo perfecta para divertirse, se pusieron a hacer competiciones de haber quien lograba lanzar la piedra y que rebotara más veces en el agua, quien conseguía lanzarse al río con más estilo o salpicando más, utilizaban sus artes ninjas para jugar a lanzarse agua sin hacerse daño por supuesto, esa tarde solo eran cuatro chicos disfrutando de un día soleado junto al río. 

Gai se encontraba emocionado explicándoles su nueva ocurrencia para seguir la diversión y salir del descanso de la sombra del árbol donde estaban los demás recostados, se movía de un lado a otro mientras explicaba su gran idea, de improvisto se quedó rígido como si se hubiera convertido en una imagen estática con los ojos abiertos al máximo, los demás se comenzaron a preocupar viendo que no reaccionaba, al momento de ponerse en pie para ir a ver qué le ocurría el ninja de spandex verde cayó de rodillas abrazándose a sí mismo mientras se encogía, los demás se alarmaron pero eso pasó a segundo plano cuando los golpeó un fuerte y potente aroma, el olor de un omega en su primer celo. 

Al momento los dos alfas se taparon la nariz y se alejaron mirando sorprendidos a su amigo, Asuma aun siendo beta también podía captar la fuerte fragancia de Gai aunque en verdad no le afectará realmente. Kakashi gritó en una orden que lo alejara de ellos y Genma la termino diciendo que le llevara a su casa y buscara a Kotetsu, como él era otro omega sabría qué hacer. Le puso la primera camiseta que vio y se lo llevó rápido hacia la villa, no podía meterlo en esta estando medio desnudo. 

Kakashi y Genma se miraron sorprendidos y buscando respuestas en el otro. No tenían, todos habían asumido que Gai era beta incluso él mismo había llegado a mencionarlo en alguna ocasión.

Kakashi podía sentir como el olor de Gai se había instalado en su nariz no queriendo abandonarla, se sentía embelesado y maravillado, Gai olía a hogar a comida caliente recién preparada con amor, olía al calor de lo que podía decir que se sentía estar donde pertenece, nunca había olido nada tan especial, quería mas de eso. 

Y se alarmó de que realmente quisiera más, que todos esos sentimientos y confusión que nacían cada vez que pensaba en Gai o cuando estaba con el florecían explotando en colores como si lo que acababa de pasar fuera la ultima gota que colmara el vaso para que ya no podía retenerlos y simplemente salían sin control.

Gai siempre conseguía descuadrarlo, le hacía sentir emociones que desconocía o mas bien que quería hacer ver que no conocía su significado, los nervios que aparecían cuando el invadía su espacio personal alterando todo su ser provocándole sonrojos, igual que cuando hablaba como si nada de lo mucho que lo aprecia provocando latidos adicionales en su corazón, siempre estaba esa necesidad constante de querer estar con Gai, pero a la vez no queriendo pues le aterraba la idea de perderlo. Se podía seguir engañándose a si mismo pero sería un gran idiota si seguía sin reconocer que quería a Gai desde hace tanto tiempo que realmente no está seguro de cuándo comenzó, pero esto no iba a cambiar las cosas, ahora mas que nunca tenía que mantenerse lejos a Gai para poder protegerlo, para que pudiera seguir vivo.

Una sonrisa torcida apareció en sus labios, realmente fue un idiota, un gran pánico nació en el en ese entonces y comenzó a evitar a Gai de forma descarada provocando que el llegara a pensar que ahora lo veía de menos por su nueva casta, eso llevó a una pelea horrible donde le hizo llorar de verdad , por no saber expresarse y por no querer admitir las cosas, eso fue terriblemente doloroso y el hacer las paces fue complicado por seguir queriendo esconder lo que sentía al final llegó un momento que le era demasiado y entonces huyó. Se refugió en ANBU todo el tiempo que pudo y al final volvió a el porque estar con el, era todo lo que estaba bien es su vida.

**Día 17.**

Por fin podía decir que el bucle se había roto, sus ninjas le daban buenas noticias aunque a medias, porque habían conseguido encontrar una guarida en la que rescataron a omegas de los diferentes países, información que desencriptar y a un cabecilla que esperaban que tuviera información valiosa que extraer. 

El hombre parecía algo reticente a soltar información, pero no era nada con lo que no pudiera Ibiki, unas pocas horas después y ya tenían toda la información que poseía el sujeto. Tenía un buen registro de ubicaciones exactas de varios lugares tanto del país del fuego como de los demás países aliados, pero por mucho que presionaron no tenía ninguna información de Gai, según el era un articulo demasiado valioso y solo debían saber de él los que estaban más arriba.

El día terminó siendo pesado y demasiado largo, solo deseaba volver a casa para encontrarse con sus queridos peludos compañeros, entretenerse preparándoles la comida hacer ver que el también comía e intentar dormir.

Al llegar a la puerta de su casa se quedó parado, un paquete mediano descansaba delante la entrada, no podía ser nada peligroso porque tenia literal a ocho narices entrenadas para eso, lo agarro y entró en la casa. Fue inmediatamente rodeado por los cánidos mientras lo saludaban preguntando curiosos por todo, incluso por el paquete que había en su mano, lo dejo en la mesa para preparar la comida y una vez todo listo dedico su atención al paquete. Sus perros aguantaron las ganas de devorar su comida para ver qué era lo contiene ese paquete.

Observó que tenía el matasellos de Kumogakure lo cual le extrañó mucho, lo abrió con cuidado por si tenía que devolverlo por haberse equivocado al entregarlo. Parecía un regalo, un papel sedoso de un color coral cubre delicadamente lo que sería el obsequio, con cuidado lo descubrió pudiendo ver lo que contenía y haciendo que se le atragantara su respiración y su estómago se cierre. 

Recuerda ese último viaje hace tres meses, tenía que hacer una visita diplomática a la nube, donde iba a estar demasiado tiempo lejos de Gai, ninguno de los dos quería eso. Por lo que un Gai de 5 meses decidió que lo acompañaría aunque tuvieran que viajar en barco. Lo mirarás como lo mirarás era una mala idea, el maestro del taijutsu era débil ante el oleaje de un barco y si lo juntabas con su estado nada bueno podría salir, igual él aseguraba que había dominado esto del mareo.

Mentía claramente mentía, por lo que al final el viaje terminó siendo... realmente prefería dejarlo como interesante.

Al llegar los recibieron con emoción, sobre todo de parte de Killer Bee que en un principio se apareció rapeando quien sabe que cosa hasta detenerse de golpe y comenzar a llorar emocionado, al parecer el jinchuriki no sabía que iban a tener un cachorro, después de ese curioso momento el hombre volvió a aparecer un par de veces rapeando algo relacionado con la familia el bebé y alguna cosa más pero nunca terminaba porque aparecía el Raikage para golpearlo y obligarlo a acabar con eso. La estancia allí tampoco fue nada del otro mundo, cuando hacían las reuniones Killer Bee y Gai se iban a recorrer la aldea preocupando ligeramente a Kakashi por lo que podían hacer esos alborotadores y por si su esposo se emocionara demasiado olvidando su estado. Luego en la noche solo disfrutaban de los lugares más hermosos de la aldea solos o con la presencia y algún ninja amigo, al volver Gai parecía emocionado pero no le duró mucho, al subir al barco todo volvió a ser tan interesante como la primera vez.

Metió las manos en el paquete algo temblorosas, en ese momento todos sus sabuesos le prestaban atención olvidándose de sus cuencos de comida, Pakkun se había subido encima de Bull para ver mejor. Con una delicadeza casi excesiva saco la pieza de ropa, era un pequeño body completo con capucha, este tenía la forma de un perrito una suave tela marrón hacia de pelaje cubriéndolo todo, en los pies estaban bordados unas huellas, tenia una colita cortita y unas orejas más oscuras y como sus ninken portaba el chaleco azul, estaba claro que era un regalo de Gai. En el fondo de la caja se encontraba una pequeña nota.

_Nuestra familia está a punto de recibir un nuevo miembro_

_que llenará de juventud y alegría nuestra vida,_

_con esto nuestro cachorrito se parecerá también a sus hermanos._

_Con amor Maito Gai._

Un nudo se atoro en su garganta, le encantaba como Gai demostraba siempre que podía lo mucho que quería a sus ninken y este regalo era tan adorable, le dolía tanto en el corazón. Bull colocó una de sus pesadas patas en su muslo, giro a verlo. 

-Jefe pronto veremos al cachorro en ese traje no se preocupe- entonces detrás de el los demás perros comenzaron a decir como jugarían y todo lo que le enseñarían al pequeño cachorro, un mariposeo comenzó a extenderse por su pecho, pudiendo imaginar todo lo que decían sus queridos animales llenándole de ilusión.

De verdad no podía esperar a que pasara eso. 

Extra!! 🌺🌺

La Flor nube en el lenguaje de las flores describe la pureza de corazón y la inocencia. También las flores están disponibles todo el año y los floristas las utilizan como flores de acompañamiento para rellenar los ramos, por lo que son muy baratas (al menos aquí) perfectas para que las puedan comprar dos niños. 

Extra 2!! 🌺🌺

Desde el primer capítulo que llevo teniendo ganas de compartir esto, es una pintura simple de la tumba de Maito Dai.

¡Gracias por llegar hasta aquí, nos leemos pronto! 🐢❤️


	5. 💚💚💚💚💚

**Día 18**

El ruido sordo de sus pies golpeando la madera junto con el sonido del aire susurrando en sus oídos era en todo lo que se podía concentrar, mientras sentía como los músculos de sus piernas comenzaban a calentarse por el sobre esfuerzo, realmente estaba en bajos niveles, pero no importaba porque solo estaba enfocado en una cosa.

Un aviso de urgencia interrumpió en la apacible madrugada. El grupo de sus niños había encontrado la guarida central y ahora estaban esperando el momento oportuno para atacar por sorpresa. Necesitaba llegar a tiempo para el ataque pero sus músculos ya le gritaban quejumbrosos por el sobre esfuerzo por haber perdido el hábito de correr a esas velocidades pero no podía bajar la velocidad quería llegar cuanto antes, desesperado corría intentando acortar el tiempo. 

Al llegar al lugar se encontró con un edificio abandonado desde hace demasiado tiempo pues parecia que estubiera apunto de derrumbarse, o tal vez era por que la batalla ya había acabado y se veia peor de lo que deberia, sus ninjas estaban en la puerta sacando a gente detenida otros que parecían cadáveres no había nadie herido pero, no se veían contentos. Y sobre todo.

¿Donde estaba Gai?

Enseguida vio salir a Yamato, su cara estaba tensa, no cruzaron ninguna palabra pero entendió que le conduciría hasta Gai, las miradas que se dirigían a él y con los que cruzó su vista eran ojos en los que no quería pensar, los pasillos sucios desde el suelo hasta al techo y tan oscuros le comenzaban a inquietar el alma, su ser se oprimía no quiere pensar no quiere razonar. 

Yamato se paró de pronto delante de una habitación con la puerta cerrada, no le miraba, su vista solo se dirigía hacia el suelo.  
  
  
  


Abrió la puerta y todo lo que captó fue el olor a sangre.  
  
  
  


Toda la habitacion olia únicamente a sangre, sangre fresca, como la que se encontraba en el enorme charco que se extendió por el suelo, que parecía querer llegar a él y tocarlo, el cálido líquido fluía libre sin descanso solo haciendo mas y mas extenso alrededor del cuerpo que perdía su calor. Camino con calma como si nada de eso estuviera ocurriendo, se arrodilló ante él acercando y abrazando su parte superior poniéndolo sobre él y llenándose de su sangre en el procesos, observó a su lado a Sakura que con desesperación estaba intentando curar lo que era incurable.   
  


Gai se estaba muriendo.  
  


Había perdido todo su color, totalmente pálido con una respiración tan superficial que apenas podía decir que respiraba, su cuerpo se sentía tan frío que dolía, no parecía poder enfocar la vista en nada pero cuando le miro sintió como definitivamente todo dentro de él se derrumbaba hasta sus cimientos hasta volverse polvo y al final en la nada misma, todo el se estaba muriendo junto con Gai a cada segundo se sentía mucho más vacío. 

Sus ojos se estaban opacando cada vez más, la vida los estaba abandonando solo dejando la sombra de la muerte inminente en ellos, hubo un intento de mover sus labios de pronunciar sus últimas palabras, palabras que nunca llegaron, Gai ya se había ido, con su mirada fija en él.

Todo se oscureció a su alrededor solo quedaba el rojo, siempre el rojo de la sangre de los demás, su miedo más grande estaba junto frente a él entre sus brazos. Sus manos estaban impregnadas de la sangre de Gai todo él estaba manchado por su sangre. 

No podía respirar ahora si se había quedado sin nada, sin nadie, todo lo que más había amado se lo habían arrebatado la sangre de ellos siempre descansaba en sus manos, húmeda caliente y con ese olor a hierro que tanto odiaba pero siempre le envolvía, era su culpa todo esto era su culpa nunca tuvo que dejarse llevar por sus emociones si no hubiera sido tan egoísta tan débil él seguiría vivo. 

**¡Era su culpa! ¡Era su culpa! ¡Era su culpa! ¡Era su culpa!**

**¡Era su culpa! ¡Era su culpa! ¡Era su culpa! ¡Era su culpa!**

**¡Era su culpa! ¡Era su culpa! ¡Era su culpa! ¡Era su culpa!**

**¡Era su culpa! ¡Era su culpa! ¡Era su culpa! ¡Era su culpa!**

**¡Era su culpa! ¡Era su culpa! ¡Era su culpa! ¡Era su culpa!**

No podía respirar, se estaba ahogando de verdad, el aire se negaba a entrar a sus pulmones, si respiraba volvería a oler la sangre, la sangre de Gai, el olor a ceniza, no no quería volver a oler eso.

No podía la cabeza le comenzaba a doler no era capaz de respirar de nuevo, se había quedado sin aire en sus pulmones, iba a morirse junto con Gai por no poder respirar.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Una estruendosa y fuerte inspiración rompió el silencio de la habitación seguida de una fuerte tos y más ruidos de haber estado ahogado. 

Los perros asustados miraban a su jefe como retiraba su máscara par respirar mejor, estaba sudoroso con un pánico gigantesco reflejado en su rostro mientras todo él temblaba demasiado, estaba horrorizado. Los cánidos gimieron con arrepentimiento, esta vez no le habían conseguido evitarle la pesadilla.

Kakashi seguía totalmente aterrorizado lágrimas caían sin descanso de sus ojos ese sueño había sido tan real, miró sus manos con pánico, temblaban pero aparte de su sudor no habia nada ahi, realmente solo había sido una pesadilla tan real que podía seguir oliendo la sangre y la ceniza.

No durmió nada de lo que quedaba de noche y a la mañana siguiente se llevó a Pakkun con él, necesitaba un apoyo extra.  
  
  


**Día 20**

Kakashi estaba de los nervios desde hace demasiados días y ahora con esa pesadilla que no era capaz de olvidar todavía más. Pakkun se había vuelto su compañía oficial en la oficina, se los traería a todos pero tal vez eso sería un poco demasiado. 

Hoy no había habido ninguna noticia de nadie por segundo día y eso le estaba produciendo un estrés tan grande, apenas el tener a Pakkun durmiendo en sus piernas mientras mantiene una de sus manos acariciando uno de sus costados sintiendo el tranquilo respirar de él junto con su suave pelaje le ayudaba no perder la poquísimas paciencia que tenía todavía. 

Un suspiro pesado nació mientras cerraba los ojos e intentaba relajarse y como cada vez que intentaba esto un recuerdo de Gai lo asaltaba casi como su tortura particular.

Recordaba al detalle ese día, no hacía demasiados años que se había convertido en Hokage, Tsunade prácticamente había huido cuando se avecinaban las montañas de papeleo que traería la paz y alianza de las cinco naciones. 

Allí estaba él rodeado a su derecha e izquierda de montañas de papeleo que tenía que revisar, le parecía hasta ridículo que estando enemistados tuvieran menos trabajo que ahora, a un lado se encontraba la secretaria junto con Shikamaru que pronto sería su mano derecha. Todo estaba tranquilo mientras trabajaban sin prisa, pero comenzaron a oír un extraño ruido junto con algún grito a lo lejos y algo que se acercaba a alta velocidad, sólo podía ser una persona.

La puerta se abrió con una violencia que era toda una suerte que esta no se hubiera partido, el culpable por supuesto era Gai, y este parecía no querer aminorar su velocidad de hecho había parado de golpe y aprovechado la inercia que traía para lanzarse a la prácticamente nada mientras gritaba su nombre, Kakashi se vio obligado a saltar sobre su escritorio tirando las pilas de papel bien ordenado para atraparle entre sus brazos, al momento le rodeó su cuello y lo beso a través de la máscara, sus pechos se juntaron en ese momento y pudo sentir como el corazón de Gai latía veloz y emocionado alejó su cara un poco de él, radiante de felicidad con sus ojos brillando intensamente y mirándole con un amor infinito.

Los papeles caían a su alrededor como si fueran suaves pétalos movidos por el viento. Con una emoción desbordante y llena de amor le anunció con determinación, seguridad y una alegría inmensa.

-Vamos a ser padres mi rival- le sonrió brillante haciendo que todo el brillará más. 

Kakashi sintió que perdía todas sus fuerzas, no podía haber escuchado bien, no no tenía que ser un error le habían dicho que era imposible. No era capaz de reunir correctamente las palabras en su cabeza para pronunciar nada, su respiración se había cortado, su corazón latia demasiado emocionado y sentía como sus ojos querían llenarse de lágrimas su equilibrio se estaba desvaneciendo pero la cara de Gai no había cambiado nada.

\- Vamos a ser papás - dijo esta vez de forma dulce y suave haciendo que cada palabra acariciara sus oídos mientras sonreía cálido y producía un ronroneo lleno de amor que enviaba vibraciones a todo el cuerpo de Kakashi.

-Va.. vamos a ser padres- pregunto entrecortado con un gran nudo en su garganta, sus ojos ya se habían llenado de lágrimas que todavía no querían abandonar sus ojos.

-Si- contento Gai con la misma emoción y con unas pequeñas lagrimas que comenzaban a formarse por la felicidad.

Cayeron al suelo abrazados, Kakashi había perdido todas sus fuerzas, teniendo lo enésima lo estrechó contra él mientras hundía su nariz en su cuello a la vez que soltaba lágrimas de alegría con alguna risa que le producía burbujas en el pecho, mientra repetía como un mantra que iban a ser padres, un ronroneo nacía en su pecho uniéndose al de Gai mientras este hacía prácticamente lo mismo pero algo más ruidoso. 

Como espectadores involuntarios están la secretaria que se encontraba completamente roja intentando ocultar su cara detrás de los papeles que llevaba y el Nara que también tenía un gran sonrojo mientras susurraba un suave "qué problemático" aunque a la vez sonreía y empujaba a su compañera para salir de la habitación y darles algo de privacidad.

Al momento que estuvieron fuera lo primero que hizo Kakashi fue quitarse su máscara a toda prisa y besar a Gai, besarlo mucho. Se rieron de forma tan pura tan llena de felicidad y volvierona repetir una y otra vez que iban a ser papás mientras mas besos iban y venían, horas les duros que la emoción disminuyera para poder salir normales y volver rápido a casa a seguir celebrando la gran noticia.  
  


Sus ojos estaban llenos de gruesas lágrimas y estaba conteniendo la respiración, se encogió sobre sí mismo mientras agarraba a Pakkun de sobre sus piernas para acercarlo a su pecho despertando al sabueso, su protector tocó su escritorio cuando el cánido habló.

-Te lo has vuelto a hacer verdad? - no hubo respuesta, solo lo acuno mejor contra su pecho, mientras las lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos de forma silenciosa, el cánido resoplo y apoyó su cabeza contra su jefe mientras le veía preocupado.

**Día 21**

Seguía en la oficina ya algo tarde y no tardaría mucho en irse a casa, suspiro pesado mientras se obligaba a cerrar el día de hoy, el ruido blanco que se generaba en su silenciosa de oficina le daba cierta paz contraria a sus revoltosas emociones. Lejano comenzó a nacer un murmullo de ruidos que al principio no sabía que era, hasta que se silenció para luego entonar de forma armónica en un ritmo de tambores y otros instrumentos que no llegaba a identificar se levantó y miró por la ventana, por el ritmo de la música se dio cuenta había estado tan ofuscado en la búsqueda los informes y todo lo que tenía que ver con Gai que se había olvidado por completo que hoy era el festival de Awa Odori, Shikamaru seguro había estado trabajando el doble para organizarlo todo sin molestarle.

Esa fiesta era una de las preferidas de Gai. Recuerda bien cómo de pequeño no se podía disfrutar apenas de esta fiesta, la guerra solo daba una breve tregua en año nuevo. Cuando la paz fue firmada no quiso ir al primero que se pudo celebrar a lo grande, así pasaron varios años podía escuchar la música a lo lejos junto con el disfrute de los demás pero él no quería participar, a demás no creía merecerlo.

Apenas habían pasado dos años de la muerte de Dai, ir a los festivales había sido impensable para el joven Maito por lo que ahora los dos se daban compañía yendo normalmente al bosque estando lo suficientemente lejos para que nadie llegara a venir pero no lo suficiente como para no disfrutar de la música o los fuegos artificiales. 

Los dos se encontraban acostados en la hierba, mientras escuchaban la música alegre junto con los gritos desiguales que seguían la canción. Gai siempre había amado esa fiesta, el recuerdo de las poca veces que pudo ir con su padre lo tenía grabado a fuego en su mente, acostumbrado a ver siempre el desprecio de los demás hacia ellos le sorprende cómo en esa fiesta nadie les miraba mal, la gente se veía tan feliz ese día, incluso había algunos que les sonreían, todos olvidaban todo mientras simplemente se concentraban en bailaba con más o menos gracia y disfrutar, podía divertirse como un niño mientras cantaba y danzaba porque ese día nadie los miraba raro ese día todos eran iguales por lo que se convirtió en su fiesta preferida.

Tumbado en el pasto decidió que ya era momento de volver a disfrutar de esta, se paró tan de golpe que sorprendió a Kakashi, entonces se giró sonriente y brillante y el peli plata se encogió en su sitio, extendió una mano a su amigo para que se levantara del suelo también pero este no tenía mucha intención de hacerlo.

Después de una pequeña pelea al final fue levantado a la fuerza, estando de pie junto con Gai quedó demasiado cerca y no entendía porque eso le ponía nervioso, entonces agarro sus manos y sus nervios subieron de nivel, lo que pasó a continuación no lo espero, con el agarre firme se sus manos Gai lo arrastró obligando a que se moviera de un lado a otro para comenzar un baile patoso y sin gracia, poco a poco su cuerpo rígido se fue soltando haciendo que agarrara un ritmo provocando que el mismo comenzará a moverse por sí solo la diversión comenzó a invadir le poco a poco como cuenta gotas y en algún momento las manos de Gai le soltaron. 

Los dos bailaban dejándose llevar por la música, una sonrisa se instaló en su cara debajo de la máscara, podía ver como Gai se movía más libre que el su diversión su disfrute su alegría estaban en su máximo apogeo y entonces para rematarlo los fuegos llegaron, su ojo pudo deleitarse ante la imagen única que contemplaba, quiso descubrir su sharingan pero no era capaz moverse de hecho estaba seguro que estaba conteniendo la respiración. 

Gai estaba allí delante de él con una alegría inmensa sonriendo como nunca antes lo había visto con los fuegos artificiales de fondo que le iluminaban de una forma que resaltando sus facciones dándole casi una aura mágica, sintió como se paraba el tiempo su corazón comenzó a latir desbocado la adrenalina corría por su torrente sanguíneo y un calor se instaló en todo su ser sobretodo en sus mejillas, mariposas revoloteaban en sus entrañas, suspiro ahogado maravillado y confuso. 

La noche siguió mientras ese sentimiento se mantenía en su pecho abrazado a su corazón, cuando la noche terminó y llegó el momento de separarse sin esperarlo Gai le abrazó apretando fuerte y le susurró un gracias en el oído para luego irse corriendo con una sonrisa, Kakashi se quedó ahí quieto por un largo rato, su corazón latía desbocado con una emoción desconocida le ardía la cara y la oreja que había captado las palabras de Gai.

Desde entonces siempre esperaba por ese día, para bailar a solas con Gai para poder disfrutar de forma íntima y algo egoísta lo maravilloso que era ver a ese hombre bailar y disfrutar de esa forma.   
Una tristeza casi infinita opaco sus ojos, desde el final de la guerra ninguno se había perdido el festival, ahora bailaban juntos tomados de las manos para más estabilidad de Gai, ahora bailaban con todos sus seres queridos, ahora escuchaban la música de cerca, Gai cantaba en sincronía con los demás y todo se sentía igual de especial que cuando lo hacían en privado pero ahora había más risas más alegría era más especial. Este año tendría que haber sido más tranquilo disfrutando como observadores. 

Lo único que podía observar era la soledad de su despacho lleno de silencio, recogió las últimas cosas y se fue en busca de Pakkun quería irse hacia su casa ver a los demás ninken y simplemente intentar dormir esperando que mañana fuera el día que encontraran a Gai.

**Día 23**. 

Ese día se había traído también a Bisuke, necesitaba la dulzura y cierta inocencia del cánido para sobrevivir ese día, estaba a nada de comenzar a tirarse de los pelos, habían pasado tantos días y quedaban tan pocos. Si era sincero consigo mismo había una pequeña parte de él que había comenzado a perder la esperanza.

La videoconferencia daba comienzo y tenía la desagradable noticia de que solo había encontrado escondites vacíos, los demás kages tienen las mismas malas noticias, llegó el turno de Onoki y realmente se veía altivo.

Comenzó a dar un discurso no muy adecuado de cómo eran de eficientes sus ninjas provocando que al Raikage se le hinchaba una vena en la frente, cuando parecía que no iba a decir nada soltó la bomba, había encontrado una de las guaridas centrales en la ubicación que según decía estaba en el límite de su frontera, todos arrugaron la cara con cierta discreción y al Raikage le brotó otra vena, eso estaba más bien pasando su frontera muy cerca pero fuera, en el territorio de la Villa oculta entre las piedras en el país de las Aves, un pequeño país que separa el país de la Tierra con el país del Viento, pero realmente nadie se iba a pelear, al menos no ahora, porque ese había sido un hallazgo muy importante, habían consiguiendo mucha mucha información por descifrar y varias personas a las que tenían que sacarles todo lo que sabían.

Después de todo ese tiempo al fin sentía una felicidad genuina sin que viniera de recuerdos del pasado, agarró a Bisuke y lo lanzó atrapandolo y acariciándolo mientras el perro que lo había escuchado todo celebraba con ladridos incluidos estaban a nada de dar con Gai. Cuando lo que faltaba de la manada se etero daban saltos de alegría por la buena noticia, Kakashi preparo las cosas que podría necesitar para esta misión y dejó a los perros en casa prometiendoles que la próxima vez no vendría solo. 

**Día 24.**

Como les dijo Onoki quedaron esperando con las líneas de comunicación abiertas, el pondría a todos los ninjas a trabajar en las nueva información que habían obtenido para tener los resultados cuanto antes, las horas pasaban extremadamente lentas todos los ninjas que estaban fuera rastreando se habían parado a la espera de las nuevas órdenes y sobretodo para que al momento que supieran la localización del sitio se pudieran asignar a los que estaban más cerca y que estos estuvieran descansados. 

La roca informó alrededor de la tres de la mañana que habían encontrado donde tienen a Gai, en muchos de los papeles hablaban del corazón de la semilla de lo importante que era y como todo tenía que ir allí, los torturados tardaron poco en cantar que esa era la oficina central de la organización, la ubicación estaba fuera de sus fronteras por lo que por mucho que hubieran buscado nunca habrían dado con el lugar. La organización tenía su sede en el país de la Hierba y por la ubicación demasiado cerca del antiguo puente de Kannabi. Su corazón se contrajo ante esa última parte.

Al momento se informó a los grupos que estuvieran más cerca, para un poco de suerte sus estudiantes los estaban igual que el grupo de Yamato y los de Gai, bueno en verdad estos no pero le era imposible negarles la participación, además eran los alumnos de Gai por lo que imaginaba que llegarían antes que nadie.

El grupos que saldría ahora ya estaba organizado desde hace demasiados días, saldrían esa misma noche para llegar al día siguiente, esperaba que mientras ellos llegaban los demás grupos comenzaran a investigar la zona sin hacer una incursión para asegurar que la mission fuera un rotundo éxito y no hubiera fugas. 

Por supuesto él mismo iría, no le hizo falta ni discutir Tsunade se ofreció a cuidar de la villa y ocupar momentáneamente su lugar para que fuera, un grupo de ninjas médicos totalmente equipados para lo que encontrarán los acompañaban junto con ANBU, se decretó que todos los demás que buscaban lo seguirán haciendo quería erradicar del todo esa organización que estaba en su país, no permitiría que algo así siguiera existiendo. 

Antes de cruzar las puertas de Konoha Tsunade le aseguro que tendría preparados y libres las salas por lo que necesitará Gai cuando llegará ya sea el paritorio o cirugía o los cuidados que hicieran falta todo el hospital iba a estar en alerta. 

La marcha comenzó y la ansiedad se arremolinaba en sus entrañas junto con el miedo, ese lugar no le traía ningún buen recuerdo, se sentía como si se estuviera encaminando al matadero, con un largo camino que se extendía ante él y una promesa de algo horrible al final, no tenía ninguna pista del estado de Gai pero su cerebro lleno de miedo estrés y ansiedad de estos días le dominaba la mente y pensamientos y es que volvía ese miedo ese que todas las personas que él llegaba a querer se terminaban muriendo y estaba tan asustado que eso volviera a pasar no creía que en esta ocasión pudiera superarlo. Por lo que un miedo palpitante se instalaba en su pecho este había vivido latente escondido desde hace años cobraba vida de nuevo y solo podía rezar por no encontrar el cuerpo sin vida de Gai.

Tenía tantísimas ganas de volver a ver a Gai.

¡¡Extra!! 🌺🌺 Awa Odori que es?

 **Awa Odori** , es un espectacular **festival de danza tradicional** (carnaval estilo japonés) celebrado en **Tokushima** , en la isla de Shikoku. Está considerado como el **festival de danza más grande de Japón** . Pero a esta celebración también se le da el calificativo de carnaval, siendo **el más antiguo del mundo,** incluso anterior al de Río de Janeiro.

Se celebra todos los años del **12 al 15 de agosto.**

Cerca de mil grupos de danza, llamados _ren_ (連) y más de 100,000 participantes pertenecientes a asociaciones, barrios y escuelas de todo Japón, se dan cita cada año para participar en este espectacular pasacalles centenario. Concursos de danza y exhibiciones llenas de color, emoción, energía y alegría te harán vibrar al ritmo de la música. **  
**

Uno de los cánticos más tradicionales que todos los años se entonan durante el desfile, es “ _la danza del tonto”_ . Este nombre se debe a su letra, que dice así; **  
**

踊る阿呆に | Odoru ahou ni | Los que bailan son tontos.  
---|---|---  
見る阿呆 | Miru ahou | Los que miran son tontos.  
同じ阿呆なら | Onaji ahou nara | Los dos tontos por igual.   
踊らな損、損 | Odorana son, son | ¿Por qué no bailas?  
  
Este canto es una provocación para la gente se anime a participar. Festival de hecho es la filosofía de este. Una gran oportunidad para pasarlo bien y formar parte del espectáculo

¡Gracias por llegar hasta aquí, nos leemos pronto! 🐢❤️


	6. 💙💙💙 💙💙💙

Los cálidos rayos del sol comenzaban a colarse traviesos entre las cortinas iluminando la habitación y acariciando la cara de los que dormitan allí.

Como ya le era costumbre se despertó más tarde de lo que en otros momentos lo vería aceptable, estaba envuelto por los brazos de Kakashi se mantenían acurrucados cálidamente y todo sería tan agradable si no fuera porque como para variar este iba a llegar tarde y no era aceptable que el Hokage llegara tarde por lo que comenzó su con sus técnicas para despertar lo, primero unas caricias en sus brazos para que lo soltara un poco y así poder darse la vuelta y mirarlo a la cara, desde hacía años Kakashi dejó de usar la máscara para dormir con él, incluso en ocasiones estando por la casa y es que tenía su beneficios como ahora mimos, comenzó a repartir pequeños besos alrededor de toda su cara mientras le avisaba con cariño que ya era hora de levantarse a lo que Kakashi solo respondió con un gruñido y lo acercó en un abrazo más apretado contra el, Gai suspiro medio divertido, los últimos días de la semana no había forma de hacer que se levantara, así que recurrió a su nueva carta estrella. 

Con fingido dolor y agarrando su vientre jadeo -Kakashi el cachorro.. - y este saltó de la cama como si le hubieran electrocutado y miraba con pánico a su alrededor, Gai juraba que si siguiera teniendo el sharingan ahora mismo lo tendría activado buscando el peligro. Gai no pudo evitar soltar una risa traviesa por el espectáculo que tenía enfrente. Ante esto Kakashi suspiro, realmente esperaba que cuando llegara la hora estuviera curado de espantos y pudiera actuar con tranquilidad, de momento no lo había conseguido ni una sola vez.

Una vez Kakashi fuera de la cama su ritual mañanero comenzó, este había agarrado la nueva costumbre de cargar a Gai al baño para asearse juntos y volver a llevarlo así hasta el comedor que es donde descansaba su silla. Los dos sabían que no hacía falta que hiciera eso pero realmente se había vuelto más detallista con él, se encargaba del desayuno y algunas veces de la cena además le traía de forma esporádica pequeños detalles y siempre que estaban juntos le regalaba mimos incluso en público cosa que antes no se atrevía a hacer, no solo eso ahora era capaz de decirle con algo más de facilidad lo mucho que le quería. 

Eso fue desde el momento que despertó en el hospital, Kakashi estaba a su lado llorando y diciendo algo que no entendia por que su cerebro seguía denso medio dormido y solo consiguió registrar las última frase "te amo Gai por favor no te vayas " desde entonces parecía que le había dejado de dar algo miedo decirle que lo quería. 

Pasaron el desayuno tranquilo hablando de cualquier tontería y recordando que en dos días tenían que ir a revisión. Kakashi se fue sin querer hacerlo mientras Gai le recordaba lo tarde que iba y que a esta hora ya tendría que estar allí. 

Una vez que se quedó solo se puso a pensar que podría hacer el día de hoy, su querido estudiante estaba de misión por lo que no podía ir a verlo, sus otros dos amados estudiantes estarían aprovechando el momento pacifico para estar más románticos, sin que Lee apareciera arruinando el momento sin siquiera darse cuenta, realmente llegaba a ser muy inocente en ocasiones, hasta que los dos lo hicieron público el no se había dado cuenta del romance de sus compañeros, en verdad fue el único en no saberlo.

  
Y los queridos alumnos de Kakashi tampoco eran una verdadera opción, Naruto nunca paraba quieto por lo que no sabía dónde estaba realmente y Sakura estaría en el hospital trabajando, por lo que no era buena idea ir a molestarla.

Pensando en eso su vista se dirijo hacia la ventana donde vio a Mr. Ukki descansando en esta, apenas ha ido crecido aún con el pasar de los años y por alguna razón inexplicable había sobrevivido a la destrucción que causó el Kyubi y a la invasion de Pain, sino fuera por que el mismo se la había regalado a Kakashi se cuestionaría la vitalidad de esa planta y si era de verdad, pensar en eso le recordó el momento que se la dio, eran todavía muy niños pero Kakashi ya vivía solo, por su parte tenía a su papá que aún siendo genin podía pasarse el día fuera de casa y para que no se sintiera solo Dai le decía que tenía el deber de cuidar las plantas medicinales que se encontraban plantadas a un lado de la casa y ellas eran seres vivos y que siempre que tuviera que cuidar de una de estas nunca estaría realmente solo pues siempre estaría en compañía de otro ser vivo.

En esos raros momentos en los que se sentía solo eso siempre le alegra, entonces decidido agarró una maceta sencilla que tenía por ahí junto con una pala y fue a ver las plantas viendo cual debería de regalarle, las plantas medicinales realmente tenían demasiados cuidados por lo que se le podían morir fácil por lo que no era buena idea, se puso a pensar seriamente que le iba dar pues no tenía otro tipo de plantas, entonces a un lado vio un pequeño brote que le pareció de lo más gracioso y curioso así que él fue el elegido, una vez acabado el trasplante se veía algo ridículo la planta era muy pequeña en comparación de la maceta pero ya crecería.

Salió en busca de su rival, tardó un poco en encontrarlo y cuando se la dio a Kakashi el desconcierto estaba pintado en su cara y por mucho que le explicó los motivos este parecía no entenderlo y rechazaba su regalo pero eso no era aceptable así que le estampó la maceta contra el pecho y salió corriendo mientras escuchaba como el otro en protesta le llamaba por su nombre completo y posiblemente decía una maldición pero el tenia los oidos tapados.

Siempre hubo una cierta duda en que habría hecho Kakashi con la planta y hasta que no fue adolescente y entró en la casa del Hatake no descubrió que si había conservado la planta y además esta seguía viva y aunque le puso un nombre extraño eso lo llenó de alegría desbordante se lo demostró dándole a su rival un abrazo provocando una reacción divertida. 

Mientras pensaba en eso había lavado los platos y ordenado todo lo demás. Se dirigió al patio, hacía un día hermoso, a la izquierda la casa tenía sus plantas, todas eran decorativas y la mayoría con flores, había sido muy divertido plantarlas. En verdad era su padre quien era bueno con la jardinería, todavía recuerda con dolor cómo se le murieron todas las plantas medicinales cuidadas con tanto amor una vez su padre se fue y por mucho que lo intento le fue imposible mantenerlas con vida. Con estas había sido similar plantó varias pero se terminaban muriendo para su desgracia y una noche simplemente lo andaba comentando entre llantos cuando Yamato le confesó con una sonrisa tímida que él también amaba las plantas que tal vez podría ayudarle, Gai se llenó tanto de alegría que estrujó en un poderoso abrazó al usuario del Mokuton poniéndolo nervioso y asfixiándolo ligeramente, luego de eso y haciendo que Kakashi se uniera, fueron varios días donde los tres preparaban el patio y lo llenaban de plantas y césped, tardes de pláticas agradables y divertidas mientras las plantas crecían, hubo alguna llamada entre llantos por la invasión de alguna plaga que amenazaba con acabar con toda su vegetación, también muchas tardes en la casa de Yamato este tenía un patio trasero enorme lleno de cultivos de diferentes verduras y un árbol de mandarinas y aunque él no lo necesitará fueron allí a ayudarle, en ocasiones robar algunas berenjenas por parte de su rival pero sobretodo pasar tardes con el. 

Mientras pensaba en eso Gai se acercó a sus plantas a quitar hojas secas y vigilar que estuvieran saludables, aunque solo pudiera hacerlo con las que le quedaban a la altura, su abultado vientre no le dejaba agacharse mucho y si se sentaba en el suelo le iba costar algo levantarse y era un esfuerzo innecesario sus plantas estaban sanas llenas de vida y juveniles. 

Una vez acabado ese sitio se fue hacia el lado derecho de la casa donde tenía plantados unas filas de girasoles, cuando descubrió que era la flor preferida de Neji lo tuvo claro, siempre que venían de visita y estaban el patio podía atraparlo mirando hacia las flores con una mirada brillante, estas ya habían cumplido su ciclo y por lo que veía pronto tendría un montón de pipas de girasol lo cual era una ventaja le encantaban las pipas de girasol, un pequeño antojo le comenzó a nacer mientras a la vez sentía el pequeño movimiento de su pequeño cachorro apenas se estaba despertando de verdad que era tan perezoso como su padre, entró un momento a la casa y volvió a salir con una bolsita de pipas de girasol en su regazo se acercó a la mesa redonda del patio y abrió el parasol, el sol no quemaba mucho a esa hora del día y había ligeras nubes que cubrían el sol para que no calentara demasiado pero bajo la sombra se estaba todavía más a gusto, suspiro mientras disfrutaba de la tranquilidad del momento, el agradable clima, sentir a su pequeño moverse tranquilo, el sabor de las pipas.

Abrió ligeramente los ojos y vio cruzar veloz una sombra por los árboles, no le extrañó hacía ya años que había descubierto que Kakashi le puso dos ANBU para que le vigilaran y cuidaran, al principio se sintió indignado y algo furioso cómo se atrevía a sugerir que se había vuelto débil y necesitaba de guardaespaldas, luego le pareció divertido. Al menos a él, pues había desarrollado un juego casi en contra de estos pobres ANBU y es que le encantaba escabullirse de la vista de estos y "jugar" haber cuanto tardaban en encontrarle y cuanto tiempo conseguían mantenerlo vigilado. Gai simplemente se divertía escabulléndose en un parpadeo de la vista de ellos incluso a veces se unía a sus travesuras Naruto volviendo todo más complicado para los pobres ninja que tenían que cuidar de él.

Ante esto los ANBU terminaron informando al Hokage de la situación a lo que este suspiro como primera respuesta y terminó trayendo a Gai para hablar con él estando los ANBU con ellos a lo que el maestro de taijutsu decretó que sería un gran entrenamiento para los ANBU y se río agusto ahora eran estos los que suspiraron derrotados, sabía que en alguna ocasión los había hecho infartarse a los pobres porque no conseguían dar con él sobre todo hace un mes. Si era sincero ahora mismo era más un placer culposo que un entrenamiento para ellos, se sentía tan orgulloso cuando conseguía despistarlos y ver cómo lo buscan sin encontrarlo, dejando claro que todavía era un excelente ninja que seguía en la primavera de su juventud, lo único que no había conseguido en este tiempo era saber su horario de cuando cambiaban de turno y esas cosas, aunque eso no era muy importante.

  
Cerró los ojos de nuevo, hoy se sentía demasiado pacífico como para jugar con ellos, tal vez iría a visitar a Yamato estaba bastante seguro que estaba en la aldea. Pasar tiempo con él llegaba a ser divertido cuando conseguía que su espíritu juvenil brillará, normalmente cuando hablaban de arquitectura o de algún proyecto futuro, como eran los muebles que estaba construyendo con sus manos para su cachorro, aun pudiendo crearlo en un instante con su estilo de Mokuton él se esforzaba por hacerlo de la forma convencional poniendo todo su cariño, eso era tan juvenil. Ahora si quería ir a saludarlo.

Sintió una sombra sobre él y abrió los ojos de inmediato, los ANBU nunca invaden su espacio personal si tenían que decir algo aparecían con unos cuantos pasos de distancia de el, normalmente Kakashi lo así llamar para que cuando llegara el usarlo de excusa y así se escapaba antes del trabajo. 

Apenas pudo distinguir que esa sombra no era un ANBU abrazo su vientre de forma instintiva y antes que pudiera hacer otro movimiento le rociaron con algo que olía a medicamento y todo se volvía oscuro mientras la fuerza abandonaba su cuerpo, escucho un ruido lejano y lo último que sintió fue el movimiento agitado de su pequeño en su vientre.

Si Gai siguiera consciente habría visto como uno de los ANBU que le vigilaba se había lanzado contra el extraño que se encontraba a su lado siendo atacado por otro que se había mantenido escondido, el contra ataque provocó que el ANBU se estallara contra la mesa tirando la y rompiendo esta por la mitad junto con el parasol en el proceso, luego este mismo sujeto nuevo agarró al ANBU y lo lanzó a los árboles a continuar la pelea allí. 

El primero no se había movido del lado de Gai, se agachó y lo cargó, al hacerlo tiró la silla y al momento de caminar está casi le hace tropezar así que con enfado la pateó alejando la y ahora sí se fue del lugar.

¡Gracias por llegar hasta aquí, nos leemos pronto! 🐢❤️


	7. 💙💙💙 💙💙💙 💙

Todo era oscuridad, rodeado de nada en un lugar infinito donde no había olor ni sonido ni tacto se sentía flotando sin siquiera poder pensar.

Comenzó a sentirse pesado, una sensación como si empezara a descender suave y delicado como una pluma tan despacio, poco a poco la percepción de una superficie debajo de él empezó a aparecer, la noción de su propio cuerpo dio comienzo a formarse.

Pudo volver a oler pero no llegaba a captar nada que conociera, se sentía cálido y en lugar muy muy blando, paulatinamente pudo tener la fuerza suficiente para comenzar a abrir los ojos pero los volvía a cerrar, estaba rodeado de tanto blanco que le hacía daño en sus retinas, su mente comenzaba a despertarse y le susurraba que algo estaba mal pero se sentía tan adormilado o más bien anestesiado que su cabeza no trabaja del todo bien todavía, hasta que el recuerdo de la sombra sobre él lo golpeó, abrió los ojos al instante y tensando su cuerpo con el anticipo de una posible batalla.

Miro hacia todos lados pero no registró ninguna amenaza, entonces se puso a observar su alrededor mejor, en efecto estaba rodeado de blanco sin nadie a la vista solo el. Una idea aterradora cruzó su mente rápida como el rayo, se quedó quieto atento a su cuerpo casi sin respirar y de repente lo sintió su cachorro seguía con el vivo y dándole una patada a la mano que reposaba en su vientre. Suspiro pesado y aliviado, había escuchado demasiado historias aterradoras de omegas que habían sido secuestrados y al despertar ya no tenían a sus bebés.

Se revisó a sí mismo, seguía con la ropa de la mañana, por lo que tenía sus ropas de "civil", desde hacía unos 2 meses que ponerse su genial y maravilloso spandex verde era demasiado complicado y no solo por eso, le comenzaba a apretar de verdad que su pequeño iba a ser enorme su barriga se había puesto tan grande que parecía que llevara dos. Por lo que terminó usando la ropa que luego llevaba cuando él y Kakashi se iban de escapada romántica a algunas aguas termales.

Pensar en eso le hizo relajarse mínimamente, tenía una colcha blanca por encima y una pequeña almohada, y el lugar como ya sabía era completamente blanco pero era por culpa de que todo estaba acolchado, suelo paredes y lo que creía que era la puerta, intentó ponerse de pie pero era muy difícil, no realmente le era imposible el suelo se hundía ante su peso necesitando un segundo apoyó con el que no podía contar, no podía agarrarse a las paredes estas también se hundían ante la presión y pellizcar las no era posible parecía que la fibra impedían ese movimiento.

Se sentía tan frustrado al parecer si quería moverse por la habitación lo único que podía hacer era arrastrarse, era irrisorio que siendo maestro de taijutsu solo pudiera moverse como un infante, miró al techo lo único que le quedaba por inspeccionar y allí en toda la extensión de este había un sello que impedía usar chakra, como se hubiera reído de eso en cualquier otro momento. Igualmente lo intento mordió su dedo y hizo el sello de invocación, pero nada pasó, sabía que no era posible aunque el tuviera poco chakra el sello lo afectaba por igual así que no podía llamar a Ningame para que le ayudará y que diera su ubicación, suspiro pesado no sabía que podía hacer ahora mismo.

No tenía ninguna arma consigo, estaba limitado por su estado y por el mismo no debería pelear ni hacer nada peligroso pero no se podía quedar quieto él el tenía que salvarse a sí mismo, una ansiedad comenzaba a nacer de lo más profundo de su ser, las hormonas se retorcía ante el saber de no estar en un sitio seguro con un futuro incierto, sin darse cuenta se había ido encogiendo sobre sí mismo y agarraba en un puño la colcha entonces unas patadas contra sus entrañas lo arrastraron al presente a ese momento, su pequeño parecía nervioso, comenzó a acariciar su barriga para tranquilizarlo y tranquilizarse.

No tenía que desesperarse no sabía qué hora era, cuánto había estado durmiendo y ni siquiera sabía bien a qué hora pasó el ataque pero estaba más que seguro que Kakashi no se quedaría quieto ante esto ni él ni sus queridos alumnos y que ya lo estarían buscando solo tenía que mantener la calma y esperar, pero no le gustaba no poder hacer más en esta situación.

Volvió la vista ante la otra colcha que tenía al otro extremo de la habitación, decidió arrastrarse hasta ella en el camino descubrió un hueco en la pared al parecer su baño, era simplemente un agujero, realmente no quería tener que hacer sus necesidades ahí pero se alegraba de saber que había un lugar fuera de ese suelo acolchado, agarro la colcha y la acercó a su esquina, a la izquierda si lo mirabas desde la puerta, era la única que estaba algo más alejada de la puerta, no quería estar cerca de la puerta.

Se dejó llevar por su instinto y comenzó a montarse un nido sencillo pero necesario, las sábanas no olían a nada más que a limpio por lo que no eran tan reconfortantes pero se sentía mucho más protegido ahora por lo que una suave sensación de tranquilidad se deslizó por su ser, no debía estar en tensión o estrés al cachorro no le haría bien, así que intentó mantenerse tranquilo y positivo mientras el tiempo pasaba.

Comenzó a sentir hambre, no había querido pensar en ello pero realmente que iba a comer, casi como si le leyeran la mente la puerta emitió un ruido, la parte de abajo tenía una puertecita corrediza por la que entró una lámina de metal y enésima una bandeja con comida, un gruñido de advertencia y odio nace del pecho de Gai. La otra persona que no había podido ni ver parecía indiferente ante eso y solo cerró de nuevo la puertecita y habló aburrido. "Cuando termines de comer déjalo todo como está ahora".

Gai mantuvo su posición de defensa por un rato largo hasta que estuvo completamente seguro que no había ningún peligro, salió de su nido y se desplazó a inspeccionar la bandeja, la comida que le habían dejado era de lo más sencilla. Dos filetes de pollo a la plancha acompañado con un tazón de arroz blanco con algunas verduras y dos mandarinas peladas junto con un gran vaso de agua, la comida perfecta para alguien que a estado enfermo. 

Se quedó inspeccionando un largo rato, no quería comerla podía tener alguna sustancia que le hiciera mal o alguna cosa similar aunque sabía que tenía que comer, si solo fuera el ya había comprobado que podía aguantar varios días seguidos sin probar alimento y seguir teniendo energía suficiente para patear el trasero de quien fuera pero ahora alguien depende de él, no puede darse el lujo de ignorar la comida, de hecho cuánto tiempo hacía que no comía? Tenía que hacerlo no puede permitir que la llegada de su pequeño fuera antes que la de Kakashi.

A desgana comió todo el plato, todo estuvo bien, no tenía ningún sabor especial de hecho era más insípida que la comida que había probado en su larga residencia en el hospital y eso era decir mucho, al menos con eso sabía que no le habían puesto nada extra, definitivamente lo que más disfruto fueron esas dos mandarinas, llenas de sabor tan jugosas dulces y que definitivamente se acabaron demasiado pronto.

Dejó la bandeja con los platos vacíos como le dijeron y volvió a su esquina, se dedicó a esperar y observar. Tenía que haber una forma de calcular el tiempo necesitaba sentir que tenía algo de control, el tiempo iba pasando y todo se sentía demasiado extenso sin nada que pudiera distraer su mente, la luz que recibía era constante y artificial igual que la que se veía desde la pequeña rendija superior de la puerta.

Sin saber cuánto tiempo había transcurrido la puertecita se abrió y todo su cuerpo se tenso, pero igual que la vez anterior solo un brazo se adentro a la que era su pequeña celda y retiró la bandeja sin decir nada. Pero esta vez cambió algo la luz se atenuó dejando la habitación en penumbra con la luz más fuerte proveniente de la rendija superior de la puerta.

Si le habían apagado las luces, por decirlo de alguna forma, eso quiere decir que ya era de noche? Había pasado ya todo un día, una sensación de vértigo le atravesó el cuerpo era aterrador, sentía como si hace solo unos minutos estaba en su jardín comiendo pipas, se encogió en su lugar, quería estar en casa, quería que Kakashi no tardará en venir a rescatarle, quería volver a abrazarse a él y sentir la seguridad que se le estaba escapando como la arena entre sus manos, una pequeña lagrima se escapo de su ojo recorrió lentamente su nariz hasta estrellarse con el colchón, entonces se encogió hasta que ya no pudo más con la espalda pegada a la pared apretó los ojos e intento conciliar el sueño.

Un rayo de luz y el ruido metálico lo despertaron, su acolchada celda volvía a estar llena de luz y una nueva bandeja con comida se había deslizado, quedó totalmente extrañado al no encontrar un menú al que se le podía llamar como de desayuno, de igual forma la olfateo antes de comerla, repitiendo como en la vez anterior, se mantuvo expectante simulado dormir de nuevo haber si conseguía captar alguna conversación alguna frase suelta o algo aparte del aturdidor silencio que le acompañaba desde que despertó por primera vez.

No consiguió nada, sin mediar una sola palabra el mismo brazo apareció para retirar la bandeja y las luces se volvieron a apagar, esto no le gustaba. Ahora si que se sentía extremadamente perdido, la noción del tiempo había pasado a ser algo ficticio, pura fantasía, le era completamente imposible decir cuánto tiempo había transcurrido, habían pasado ya siquiera un día, llevaba más tiempo ahí y no lo había notado.

Un pánico visceral y una incertidumbre que le hacían temblar los huesos comenzaban a nacer con fuerza en las profundidades de su ser, tenía miedo de verdad tenia mucho miedo.

De forma inconsciente sus manos se dirigieron a su barriga comenzando con caricias circulares en un intento de relajarse mientras se obligaba a poner la mente en blanco concentrando y a la vez perdiendo su mirada en el textil que tenía por pared.

Al cabo de lo que sintió que podían ser horas consiguió tranquilizarse y decidió moverse, sentía todo su cuerpo blando sin fuerza, aunque no pudiera hacer mucho se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y comenzó a hacer simples estiramientos. Posiblemente terminó haciendo la sesión de estiramientos más larga de toda su vida. Miró a su alrededor aburrido, seguía en penumbras y con la omisión de cualquier ruido, que solo se había roto cuando el mismo suspiro de alivio después de estirarse. Probó a gritar un par de veces, tal vez y por desgracia podría no ser el único allí pero su única respuesta era más silencio.

Las horas pasaron y el hambre comenzó hacerse presente, hacia cuanto había comido? se sentía tan perdido, esto lo iba a volver loco. Con el tiempo la puertecita se abrió y una bandeja de comida se deslizó delante de él, de nuevo olisqueó toda la comida antes de comerla.

No estaba seguro pero en teoría ya debería haber pasado unos días, se sentía tan desorientado y desubicado, después de ese tiempo se dio cuenta de que no podía usar el momento que le traían el alimento como guía, primero esta era prácticamente igual sin importar a que hora se la dieran y segundo estaba seguro de que se la daban sin un horario fijo. Se sentía sin fuerzas, nunca en su vida había sentido tan vacío, estaba el solo en un espacio en blanco con nadie con quien hablar nadie al que poder ver, ni siquiera se podía ver a si mismo lo único que le daba un poco de estabilidad era sentir los suaves movimientos de su pequeño dentro de él. 

Mirando al techo como se encontraba ahora su mente divagaba hacia todo tipo de cuestiones comenzaba oraciones y pensamientos que aparecían y se desvanecían como el humo, pero sobretodo su mente se enfoca en Kakashi y lo mucho que ansiaba verle pronto, entre el cúmulo de ideas sueltas y vagos pensamientos un recuerdo afloro y su corazón se calentó con anticipo.

La luna estaba adornando el cielo junto con brillantes estrellas, lo acompañaba una agradable brisa y la soledad de cruzar a esas horas las puertas de Konoha, saludo a los guardias y siguió adelante llevaba tres meses de misión, la sombra de la guerra se cernía cada vez más sobre ellos, no quedaba mucho para que los engullera y todavía quedaba que hacer muchos más preparativos.

En estos momentos de lo único que tenía ganas era de tomar una cálida ducha y después meterse entre sus suaves sabanas y en el momento que el sol volviera a brillar colarse por la ventana de Kakashi para acurrucarse unas horas más entre sus sábanas y tener un sueño cálido y pacífico.

Cuando estuvo a una calle de su piso pudo notar una tenue luz saliendo de su habitación, vaya así que su querido rival había decidido invadir su casa en su ausencia, realmente no le sorprendía solo esperaba que siguiera habiendo algo de comida en la nevera. Una energía renovadora lleno su cuerpo cansado, ver a Kakashi siempre era sinónimo de felicidad pero poder llegar a casa después de meses de agotador trabajo y gritar un estoy en casa y ser recibido por la persona que agitaba su corazón era el mejor placer que podía imaginar.

Dio grandes zancadas llegando en un momento a su puerta, una sonrisa enorme invadió su cara inflo su pecho y abrió la puerta intentando gritar un "Ya estoy en casa" pero este se mezcló con un grito agudo que al final intento ser mudo, todo por culpa de verse totalmente sorprendido por un objeto blanco frente a sus narices. Cuando se le paso ese pequeño micro infarto miro mejor lo que tenía delante, al parecer era una hoja doblada sostenida con un cordel rojo que llevaba su nombre, curioso e intrigado liberó el papel y al abrirlo lo primero que noto era que esa era la letra de Kakashi.

┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

_Gai ,_

_Estoy seguro que esto te tomara por sorpresa,_ _quiero decirte lo que siento por ti, pero ya sabes soy un cobarde, sería incapaz de decirte nada de esto mirándote a los ojos y no puedo decirte todo lo que siento solo con caricias._

_No veo forma correcta de empezar esto, como no imagino mi vida sin un momento en el que no aparezcas tu, por que desde que era ese niño roto has estado ahí para mi._

_Vinistes con tu sonrisas radiantes como el sol a sacudirme el dolor que había acumulado mi cuerpo insensible, me distes mil razones para seguir viviendo, otras cientos de ellas para volver a sonreir y además me distes decenas de razones para volver a amar, al final encontré millones de razones para amarte._

┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

Sintió como sus piernas por un momento se volvieron como gelatina, no se podía creer que esto lo había escrito él, era tan, sentía como su corazón latía todo emocionando como si acabara de dar sus trescientas vueltas a la aldea, sus ojos se comenzaban a llenar de suaves lágrimas cuando se dio cuenta de que había varias pequeñas velas repartidas por su pequeño apartamento y cada una de ellas tenía al lado una nota, estaba más emocionado que nunca cuando agarro otra y la siguiente. 

┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

_Desde el momento que comenzó nuestra amistad sabía que no te merecía,_

_nunca me has dejado a un lado o abandonado por mucho que me lo merecía,_

_te mantuviste a mi lado ayudándome a levantarme aún cuando ni siquiera yo lo intentaba y al final te convertiste en la persona mas especial e importante para mi._

_Cada vez que apareces con cada uno de tus "desafíos" o tus divertidos monólogos de la juventud y esas radiantes y cegadoras sonrisas son lo que me da la fortaleza para seguir cada día._

┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

_Siempre espero ansiosamente la hora para verte. De escuchar :_

_¡Mi eterno rival! ¡Mi hombre del destino! ¡Mi amigo juvenil! ¡Mi querido compañero!_

_Que hace que mi corazón se salte algunos latidos emocionado, por que c_ _uando estamos juntos soy el hombre más feliz del mundo y las horas se me van como agua entre mis dedos, me siento completo cuando estoy a tu lado, con una felicidad llena mi corazón y trae paz mi vida._

┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

_Me encanta la forma en la que siempre entras chocando con todo en mi vida y me obligas a sonreír._

_Me encanta cómo las cosas más simples hacen que tus ojos se iluminen y como hablas de ello como si fuera una maravilla y no la cosas más común del mundo._

_Pero gracias a eso cambiastes mi forma de ver la vida,_ _conseguiste que le diera sentido a esta, por que cuando estoy junto a ti todo me parece más fácil y maravilloso._

┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

_Siempre llegabas en los momentos más difíciles, cuando pensaba que mi vida no valía la pena, cuando pensaba que lo mejor que me podía pasar era morir en alguna misión sin que nadie siquiera lo llegara a saber, tú aparecías delante de mí como una estrella que brillaba maravillosa y me sacabas de esos pensamientos._

_Siempre te agradeceré que me hayas salvado, porque aunque muchos sabían que sufría tu eras el único que daba un paso al frente te parabas a mi lado y compartías conmigo el dolor, me hacías sentir amado de nuevo._

┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

_Lo que siento por ti me es imposible describir; siento tantas cosas, las cuales solo_

_puedo resumir en un,_ ** _te amo._ **

┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

Cuando acabo de leerlo todo un profundo suspiro cargado de amor se escapó de sus labios, por sus mejillas corrían suaves lágrimas se sentía abrumado, sobrecogido por tal despliegue amoroso que nunca se imaginó, su pecho se inflaba lleno de amor junto con una sonrisa que plasmaba toda su alegría y un gran sonrojo a juego. Esas notas se habían convertido en su tesoro más valioso de todos porque contenían las sentimientos de Kakashi. 

Miró hacia su cuarto, ya había visto que la puerta estaba medio cerrada y por la pequeña rendija se asomaba una tímida luz pero había querido leer primero las notas, se dirigió despacio saboreando el momento la incertidumbre la ilusión la emoción. Al abrir la puerta su respiración se cortó. 

En medio de su habitación se encontró con más pequeñas velas formando un corazón y en el centro un ramo de flores con tupidas peonias rosas acompañadas de pequeñas manchitas azules, esas pequeñas florecitas tienen que ser nomeolvides, sentía que flotaba, todas sus emociones estaban explotando en el, estaba feliz tan lleno de amor no podía esperar nada mejor que esto.

Entonces una peonia apareció en frente de su cara, giró despacio encontrando a Kakashi vestido de forma casual y sin su máscara. Por lo que podía ver una suave sonrisa vergonzosa, sus mejillas estaban rojas juntó sus orejas y su ojo brillaba emocionado y con algo de miedo, lo único que pudo conjugar fue un susurro con su nombre, estaba demasiado sorprendido y sobrecogido con todo, estaba siendo demasiado, Kakashi despacio acercó su mano a su mejilla podía sentir un ligero temblor estaba realmente nervioso. 

Acomodo una de sus manos junto a la que tenía Kakashi y se miraron a los ojos explorandose disfrutando. Su amado rival abrió la boca pero no salio nada mordió su labio y volvió a abrirla.

-Te.. te quiero- de una forma totalmente torpe terminó pronunciando esas palabras haciendo que se volviera completamente rojo.

Gai levantó sus cejas mientras abría sus ojos asombrado era la primera vez que se lo decía, era consciente que esas palabras eran unas que no había dicho desde muy niño era algo que Kakashi no era capaz de pronunciar, nunca exigió ni espero oírlas y estaba bien por que el sabia lo que sentía pero ahora simplemente las había escuchado acompañadas de un despliegue romántico que nunca imaginó.

Su cara se iluminó sonrojándose y no pudo evitar gritarle que lo amaba para luego estampar un beso que se deformo por sus sonrisas y una risa suave divertida y otra estruendosa se acompasan creando una maravillosa melodía porque estaban demasiado emocionados para contenerlo en sus pechos, esa noche hubo muchos besos con caricias suaves y palabra hermosas y sueños futuros llenos de fantasía mientras se mantenían abrazados y les llegaba el suave olor de las flores.

Una triste sonrisa junto con unos ojos cansados miraban el techo como si en este estuviera proyectando su recuerdo, se sentía tan cansado y solo, la puertecita metálica interrumpió su vacío silencio y como siempre no hubo ni un solo comentario, se planteó varias veces desobedecer la única instrucción que le habían dado pero no quería arriesgarse a un castigo o alguna consecuencia negativa que pudiera traer eso, pues en ningún momento de todo el tiempo que llevaba ahí le había preguntado cómo estaba, dudaba bastante que les importara. Se arrastró en silencio y con una gran tristeza comió todo lo que había en la bandeja. 

  
¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba allí? ¿Semanas tal vez? Cuánto así que no escuchaba la voz de otra persona, por mucho que le gusta escucharse hablar normalmente ya hacía demasiado rato que había dejado de hablar solo, se había cansado que escuchar su voz y ya no sabía qué más decir, la esperanza era algo que estaba muriendo lentamente en su interior.

Se dedicó en esta ocasión a observar lo que podía de su cuerpo, miró sus manos que las tenía ligeramente más ásperas de lo normal, sus viejas heridas se agrupaban mayormente en sus nudillos, siguió recorriendo su extremidad parándose a mirar los antebrazos.

Cortes dispersos y la sombra de las cicatrices de abrir la 8 puerta adornaban su morena piel y eran delirios suyos o se habían vuelto más delgados que la última vez que los miró, realmente no importó porque su vista se enfocó en su antebrazo izquierdo donde había una cicatriz de forma extraña podía reconocerla tan fácil, lo que debería de ser una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

Sus amados estudiantes eran los causantes de esta marca que solo la podía recordar con diversión. Oh sus queridos niños, sus primeros hijos como estarán ahora, seguro todos ellos debían estar tan preocupados y tenía por seguro que estarían en lo que hubiera organizado Kakashi para buscarlo. Se habían hecho tan fuertes, ya no eran esos niños pequeños a los que tenía que proteger cuidar y guiar, ahora todos ellos tenían sus caminos hechos y volaban solos sin necesitar que el estuviera allí. Pero si era sincero extrañaba esos momentos que apenas eran unos brotecitos revoltosos que comenzaban su viaje en la vida, todo había pasado tan rápido.

Por supuesto el primero que se le viene a la mente es Lee, al final es el primero de los tres que conoció. Recuerda que la primera vez que se fijó en él fue gracias a Kakashi y su no tan divertida broma si había perdido algún hijo por el camino de su vida. Se le quedo observando y a cada minuto se le enternecía más el corazón, ese niño de verdad que lo estaba dando todo por mucho que apenas coordina bien, no pudo evitar verse reflejado en ese pequeño por lo que no pudo evitar bajar para ofrecerle su aliento y hacerle saber que tenía a alguien que creía plenamente en él, quería darle la cosa más importante que le había dado su papá: esperanza.

Una vez que oficialmente era su maestro todo fluyó con completa naturalidad, le emocionaba ver como el niño crecía rápido dejando de dudar y como a cada pequeño logro lo celebraba con fervor, como le brillaban los ojos cada que le explicaba un nuevo movimiento, le llenaba de orgullo.

Por supuesto nunca se olvidaría de su querida guerrera, recordaba con melancolía como en un principio Tenten la había pasado mal, ella quería ser una fuerte kunoichi por lo que se negaba a mostrar cualquier debilidad, cómo se frustraba y desanimaba por que por mucho que lo intentara le era imposible ejecutar el ninjutsu médico o la forma de pelea de Tsunade de forma constante. Al final a regañadientes y con el ceño fruncido comenzó a dejarse ayudar, con el tiempo entendió el porqué, ella estaba sola, si ella no lo hacía nadie se lo iba dar y por buenas razones había aprendido a desconfiar de los demás, eso le dolía tanto.

Por lo que puso todos sus esfuerzos en encontrar lo que se diera bien, lo primero que intentó fue la invocación pero no se llevo nada bien con Nigame, desde un principio siempre había elogiado su puntería y precisión a la hora de acertar en los objetivos por lo que vio obvio ir por ahí como primera opción, le comenzó a enseñar a usar el tonfa, ya que también le estaba enseñando a Lee y así podrán practicar juntos, se llevó una gran alegría al ver como después de unos intentos ya le había agarrado bastante el truco y por supuesto no dudo el alargarla por el logro de ese momento. 

Demostró que tenía una facilidad y habilidad en el Bukijutsu y cada arma que conseguía aprender a usar hacia que le brillaran los ojos y cuando comenzó a juntarlos con el jutsu de invocación de armas, podía ver la emoción emanar de ella en el momento que se dio cuenta de que genuinamente estaba disfrutando de algo que se le daba muy bien y siempre quería aprender mas y mas. Gracias a eso se fue volviendo cada vez más segura de si misma, ver la ilusión del triunfo dibujada en su cara cuando había logrado dominar una nueva arma hacia que su corazón se hinchaba de orgullo y calidez.

Pensaba en Neji su niño más sensible, con el fue con quien le costó más crear una relación. En un principio rechazaba cualquier acercamiento que no fuera entrenamiento, muy poco a poco dejo que se acercara realmente le recordaba a un animalito salvaje que no se fiaba del humano que solo quería ayudar, pero al final y antes de lo que se imaginaba lo vio quebrarse. 

Siguiendo una aura asesina que invadía un gran espacio de los campos de entrenamiento más alejados, encontró a su querido alumno golpeando un tronco a puño limpio sin importar todo el daño que se estaba causando. Rápidamente apareció a su lado impidiendo el próximo golpe a la madera, en el momento que los ojos de Neji lo miraron se estremeció, estaban tan cargados de ira y un profundo dolor, el niño se soltó rápidamente de su agarre y ahora descargaba su furia contra el. 

Dejó que le diera cada golpe sin defenderse provocando que su cólera creciera y comenzará a soltar gritos llenos de odio junto con sus golpes, era muy obvio que no estaban dirigidos así el, después de unos cuantos golpes mas no pudo seguir y simplemente lloro mientras se aferraba a su mono y era rodeado por el abrazo protector de Gai. 

Por un rato largo lo único que hizo fue llorar, cuando se calmó comenzó a contar por qué había perdido la compostura de esta manera, un pequeño niño de la rama secundaria había sido marcado ese día y con toda su inocencia quiso jugar como siempre con otro de la principal y ahí todo se había salido de control. Solo pudo ofrecer su consuelo y apoyo esa noche. 

El pequeño niño de a poco comenzó a confiarle sus pensamientos, su dolor y todo el odio que albergaba su pequeño corazón. Ante eso Gai solo puedo ser oídos y escucha atentamente todo lo que le dice dejando que se libere un poco de todo lo que cargaba su cuerpecito, también de darle los abrazos que necesitaba porque en ocasiones cuando nadie miraba Neji se acercaba buscando un poco de cariño que sabía que por desgracia no recibía.

Recordar a sus pequeños niños le hacía sentir cálido entre tanto vacío que reinaba en él, los recuerdos al lado de Kakashi también se repetían seguido en su memoria, eran su pequeño atisbo de esperanza, ante el hecho que hacía posiblemente unos días que sabía por los movimientos de su pequeño que ya estaba colocado, casi listo para llegar al mundo y eso le hacía sentir tanta ansiedad. Rogaba en su mente a su cuerpo que esperara un poco más, solo un poco más y estaba seguro de que Kakashi llegaría a por el. 

Este día se sentía tan débil, no era la primera vez que se lo preguntaba y tal vez no seria la ultima, por mucho que siempre revisará su comida realmente esta no contenía nada extraño? A cada supuesto día se sentía más cansado con menos energía, tal vez ellos le ponen algún tipo de sedante, pero su respuesta ya la sabía era un experto en nutrición y podía entender que habían hecho, cada día debía estar comiendo la cantidad mínima de nutrientes y junto a la soledad absoluta a la que se le había sometido le provocaba tal estado indefenso. Bufó enfadado ante sus pensamientos, pero era la realidad se notaba más delgado y con menos fuerza en todo su cuerpo. La puertecita se abrió y dejó su comida como de costumbre.  
  


Un dolor intenso y agudo lo despertó, venía claramente de su vientre, eso había sido una contracción. 

Espero medianamente paciente con la esperanza que no se repitiera, pero volvió a cruzar por su cuerpo ese agudo dolor que ahora lo pudo sentir por un rato más prolongado, un intenso terror se comenzó a apoderar de él al darse cuenta de que ya había roto aguas en verdad su cachorro estaba por nacer. Su respiración comenzó a hacerse pesada y arrítmica se sentía tan apretado en la esquina que le había estado proporcionando cierta seguridad, comenzó a arrastrarse necesitaba espacio, necesitaba muchas cosas, otra intensa oleada de dolor lo atravesó. Se sentía tan vulnerable, sus hormonas se agitaban como locas junto con pensamientos horribles que se amontonaban en su mente compitiendo haber cual le hacia mas daño y si podían ganar al físico que cada vez llegaba más pronto. Su soledad le estaba causando una ansiedad repentina en este momento, lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos por la impotencia, por todo, lo único lo que más quería y necesitaba era a Kakashi y cediendo a sus instintos más primitivos lo llamó con un llanto agudo lastimero y lleno de dolor, en su mente no cabía la posibilidad que su llamado atrajera a sus celadores, el solo necesitaba a Kakashi así que lo volvió a llamar poniendo todas sus esperanzas en que apareciera.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


¡¡Extra!! 🌺🌺

Peonia: Esta flor simboliza la timidez, es ideal para las personas que son muy tímidas para decir te quiero, lo hagan mediante un arreglo de peonias.

Nomeolvides: Es una flor que representa la sinceridad y el amor, que al regalarla toma un significado de fidelidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En verdad lo siento mucho por tardar tanto en actualizar, mi inspiración murió por un tiempo demasiado largo. Espero que disfruten del capitulo por que ya no queda mucho para que esta historia finalice que emoción. 
> 
> ¡Gracias por llegar hasta aquí, nos leemos pronto! 🐢❤️


	8. 💙💙💙 💙💙💙 💙💙

Ya habían transcurrido unas horas desde que comenzaron la marcha, el plan era sencillo ellos llegarían hasta cierto punto del recorrido donde les estarían esperando un ninja y este les guiaría hacia el puesto de vigilancia que tuvieran. 

Sus queridos alumnos se encontraban en las fronteras del País del Fuego que compartía con el País de la Cascada, por lo que podían llegar bastante rápido y cuando él apareciera ya estarían preparados para todo, los niños de Gai estaban más lejos, también se encontraban en las fronteras del País del Fuego pero estando en el otro extremo de las fronteras del País de la Cascada. Tenían mucho más camino que recorrer y sobretodo camino que ya habían recorrido, pero estaba seguro de que llegarán mucho antes que el. 

Luego estaba Tenzo, él realmente no hacía falta que se desplazara hacia allí, ya serían suficientes para acabar con lo que hubiera, pero aun así insistió y él cedió. 

Sabía que lo hacía como apoyo moral, estaba seguro de que su apreciado amigo había estado muy preocupado por él. Para su mala suerte hacía un par de días que había estado realmente cerca, ahora se encontraba al otro extremo de las fronteras con el País de la Hierba, realmente hacía feliz que Tenzo se preocupara de esa manera por el, pero la pesadilla seguía grabada en su mente y pensar en encontrarse a su amigo le provocaba cierta tensión, por lo que la formación en la que estaba le parecía correcta.

Su vieja compañera Yugao comandaba a los ANBU que los estaban escoltando, estos les rodeaban mientras él y los ninjas médicos se mantenían en el centro, era completamente improbable que se encontrarán con ningún problema, estaban cruzando por una zona que ya había sido inspeccionada por la búsqueda ya hace muchos días, de igual manera estaba seguro de que cualquier pequeño criminal habría huido de la tierra del fuego o había terminado siendo arrestado. 

En todo el recorrido que harían solo pararían dos veces y eso era realmente poco, los ninjas médicos habían sido realmente considerados. Aunque en verdad todos ahí lo habían sido, entienden sin que tuviera que decir nada la urgencia que cargaba su alma por llegar ahí lo antes posible y aunque posiblemente los médicos quedadas casi exhausto después de terminar la misión.

La primera parada se estaba haciendo agónica, no quería pararse a descansar, de verdad quería llegar cuanto antes, sentía una verdadera urgencia pero también tenía claro que tampoco podía exigir que hicieran todo el camino de golpe, no estaba seguro ni de si el aguantaría todo de una. Se mantuvo de pie contra la corteza de un árbol mientras observaba su alrededor y a sus compañeros, una ansiedad nerviosa le recorría el cuerpo, no tenía nada con lo que distraerse ni siquiera su Icha Icha, de hecho desde que le habían arrebatado al amor de su vida no había vuelto a leer ninguno de sus libros. 

Una vez que repusieron sus fuerzas se levantaron y continuaron. 

Cuando llegaron al punto de la siguiente parada el sol ya despuntaba iluminando el paisaje llenándolo de cálida luz, en este descanso era su turno para cerrar los ojos por un tiempo, pero no pudo, en el momento que lo intentó relajarse y descansar, su mano buscó de forma inconsciente a alguno de sus ninken pero ninguno lo acompañaba, así que se dedicó a mirar el paisaje e intentar tranquilizar sus nervios que burbujeaba en su estómago tensando su órgano, al momento de partir no lo había logrado. 

Yugao se había acercado y lo observó en silencio por unos minutos, sin decir nada él asintió y ella solo se dio la vuelta anunciando que comenzarán la marcha en unos minutos, sabía que no la había engañado y que ella podía notar lo ansioso que se sentía, pero también confiaba en él así que posiblemente todo estaba bien. 

Este iba a ser el trayecto más largo de todo camino, gracias al terreno sinuoso, si seguían con ese buen ritmo llegaron por la tarde, tal vez pasadas las seis. A cada momento sus nervios se agitaban más tenía un ligero sentimiento de déjà vu, sus músculos calientes y comenzando a quejarse tanto del ejercicio como por el hecho que llevaba desde antes de salir de Konoha con una tensión por todo su cuerpo que no sabía como lo estaba haciendo para moverse tan normal, aunque a su musculatura no les hacía ninguna gracia mantener esa tensión constante, no podía evitarlo había esperado tanto para este día, ya lo pagaría más tarde. 

Llegaron a un punto del camino que casi le hace tropezar, hacía muchísimos años que no pasaba por esta zona en concreto de hecho siempre intentaba evitarla, todo estaba un poco más crecido pero su memoria había grabado con perfecto detalle los momentos de antes y después de esa misión. Si su mente quería hacerle daño casi podía verse correr con su antiguo equipo, con Minato al frente y cómo estos se alejaban hacia el punto donde luego se separarían, eso no trajo ninguna tranquilidad a su espíritu.

A medida que avanzaban y se acercaban a cierto lugar su ansiedad comenzó a adquirir niveles que no podía creer, no era el mismo lugar lo sabía, pero la vegetación se parecía tanto a donde habían pasado todas esas cosas, lo primero que sintió fue como sus intestinos empezaban a enredarse, ante un pánico creciente que lo había llenado de nudos que le causaban un dolor intenso. En el momento que llegaron al puente de Kannabi ya le recorría un sudor frío por todo el cuerpo, pero entonces su respiración se cortó por un momento, sabía que en su misión original ni siquiera había conseguido llegar pero se sentía tan sensible y aunque no tenía ni idea de quien había sido el que dejó al puente en ruinas verlo así le provocaba que su estómago se le revolviera, todo le estaba pesando y sentía como su bilis intentaba trepar por su esófago para saludar y agriar la boca. Sintió un cosquilleo en la punta de sus dedos que se comenzó a extender por su mano provocando le un ligero temblor, iba a sufrir un ataque aquí y ahora, no podía permitírselo.

Para su sorpresa una de sus médicos se interpuso en su camino parándose enfrente de el frenando su marcha y la de todos. Se fijó en ella y se alarmó al darse cuenta de que lloraba, sus neuronas hicieron rápidamente conexión reconociéndola, era una Yamanaka y ya entendía por qué Tsunade le obligó a meterla en el grupo. Ella era la líder de la nueva formación médica dedicada casi exclusivamente a la salud mental de los ninjas, ella era la creadora principal de la mayoría de técnicas que se usaban para los tratamientos, tenía la mayor sensibilidad de todos los ninjas pero solo a un radio demasiado pequeño, apenas el metro y medio. Seguramente la pobre chica había captado todo su dolor, le sabía tan mal, la chiquilla de verdad que estaba poniendo una cada de mucho dolor. La vio secar sus lágrimas e hizo unos sellos rápidos, sus manos se envolvieron en chakra verde y se lo acercó al estómago, estaba por decirle que no gastará su energía en el cuando comenzó a sentir el efecto de lo que haya hecho, sus vísceras se desenredaron ahora se sentían suaves y agradables, su bilis había vuelto a su sitio y su estómago se sentía blando como algodón y toda la presión de su pecho se había evaporado. La miró sorprendido, ella seguía con algunas lágrimas en el borde de sus ojos.

\- Hokage-sama seria un honor si quisiera venir algún día a nuestro departamento- ciertamente Tsunade y Sakura ya se lo habían dicho incluso Sai, que él mismo había sido paciente, pero hasta cierto punto le daba miedo, pero ahora. Sonrió verdaderamente agradecido. 

\- El honor seria mio- y colocó una de sus manos en el hombro de la chica dándole un suave apretón a modo de agradecimiento, la chica asintió efusiva y se fue a su lugar en la formación.

Una señal y todos volvieron a moverse. De verdad tenía que hacerse un hueco en la agenda y pasar a ese departamento, no sabía que había hecho pero todo su cuerpo se había relajado, su miedo seguía ahí pero era más como un ruido de fondo, ahora era capaz de centrarse en la misión. Pasaron las ruinas sin ningún otro percance y dentro de unos metros más adelante y se encontraron con el ninja que le llevarían al lugar.Para su desgracia y fortuna quien les esperaba era Tenzo. No pudo evitar tener un flash de su pesadilla donde él lo guiaba hacia esa horrible habitación, su estomago se contrajo aun cuando Tenzo lo miro cálido y le regaló una pequeña sonrisa, se puso a su lado y comenzó a explicar la situación, lo suficientemente alto para que todos escucharan. 

Los de la roca llevan desde el momento que avisaron observando ocultos el lugar, nadie a entrado o salido, por lo que comenzaron a inspeccionar bajo el suelo, al momento detectaron una red subterránea inmensa por lo que se han dedicado a trazar todo los túneles existentes sin ser detectados, para así encontrar todas las salidas secretas y que una vez todo empiece no puedan escapar ni uno. 

Sentía la presión de que cada vez estaba más cerca y el efecto de lo que le habían hecho comenzaba a esfumarse y podía volver a sentir como su cuerpo se volvía a encoger y su estómago se retorcía de nervios estaba tan cerca tan cerca, que se le ponen pelos de punta.

Cuando llegó a la avanzadilla lo primero que identificó fue el cabello rubio de Naruto. Al llegar fue saludado también por Sakura y Sai, todos tenían muchas ganas de comenzar. Había varios ninjas colocados ya en posición esperando, algo alejados vio a Neji hablando con Sen. 

Al frente había un árbol gigante, podía tener fácilmente la anchura de una casa pequeña, entre las raíces que sobresalen del suelo se podía ver una entrada bien disimulada. Sin darse cuenta Sen y Neji estaban a su lado, le informaron que ya habían dado con todas las salidas secretas y que había varios ninjas en cada una de ellas, estaba a punto de explicar cómo iban a entrar cuando algo les silencio a todos. 

Un potente y desgarrador llanto salió de las profundidades del lugar. 

Todos quedaron petrificados en su sitio mirando hacia la entrada, se le secó la garganta y sintió como el corazón se le encogía al punto de querer desaparecer, no le hacía falta ni pensaron ese había sido Gai, y el dolor que estaba reflejado en ese llamado le hacía temblar el cuerpo. Nadie fue capaz de abrir la boca, todos estaban atentos y en alerta. 

Entonces vino un segundo llanto más débil más desesperado y completamente abatido.

Y el cuerpo de Kakashi simplemente salió disparado hacia la entrada, en su cabeza solo podía escuchar el eco de su llanto, su mente iba tan rápida que apenas se dio cuenta de que bajo una docena de escaleras antes de tocar el suelo del lugar, se movió veloz hacia delante por el largo pasillo que tenía enfrente, con prisa descubrió su nariz para intentar rastrear a Gai pero el lugar olía tanto a encerrado y húmeda que saturaba el ambiente, sentía la adrenalina hirviendo en su sangre y su respiración acelerarse. Delante aparecieron tres caminos que se adentraba todavía más en las profundidades de la tierra, entonces su fino oído pudo escuchar unas suaves quejas de dolor, así que salió corriendo hacia el ruido, escuchó el repiqueteo de unos pasos detrás de él y por la firma del chakra tenían que ser sus niños, por lo que ahora tenía su espalda cubierta. 

Seguía bajando todavía más y más hasta que comenzó a encontrar a otras personas, una furia e ira ciegas que hacía muchos años que no tenía nublo su mente, una sed de sangre lo invadió. Los sellos corrieron rápidos por sus dedos, el chakra calentó hasta casi quemar su mano y el chidori atravesó a todas las personas que se interponen a su paso, solo podía oír el dolor que había en el sonido que estaba haciendo Gai, después de mucho recorrido encontró una zona mucho más limpia, el aire no estaba saturado y contaba con una gran iluminación, adentrándose en los pasillos terminó encontrando unas puertas enormes metálicas podía oler un ligero olor a omega emanar de ellos, pasó varias puertas hasta que dio con la que quería. 

La gran puerta de metal grueso y cerrada con llave se interponía entre él y Gai, lo podía escuchar y oler perfectamente estaba ahí, estaba vivo, una emoción salvaje le recorría el cuerpo, respiro profundo intentando bajar sus pulsaciones. Se concentró como mínimamente podía sintiendo como su chakra viajaba a sus brazos donde se iba acumulando, su mente haciendo un esfuerzo monumental por enfocarse para que en sincronía la primera puerta se abriera al momento que sus brazos se movían para arrancar de un solo golpe la puerta.

Su ser se estremeció, ahí estaba Gai estirado en medio de la habitación temblando con lágrimas en sus ojos, pero su mirada brillaba con emoción al verlo, se abalanzó hacia él casi tropezando por ese suelo blando, enterró sus rodillas en la esponjosa superficie para abrazar a Gai, estaba tan emocionado que le dolía, su pecho cargado y repleto de sentimientos que le ardía. Se sentía tan agradecido por ver y sentir que estaba vivo y a la vez algo se retorcía con tanta congoja dentro de el al observar como su hermoso rostro se veía delgado y cansado, lo menudo y ligero que se sentía, tan frágil. Sitio como se aferraba a él mientras un temblor lo sacudió, se pegó más a él acunándolo.

\- Kakashi... está viniendo-. 

Su corazón se paró un largo rato, para luego bombear desbocado, tenía que sacarlo y llevarlo con los médicos, escuchó ruido desde la puerta y al girarse pudo ver lo que era el borrón de Naruto pasar muy rápido, había sido empujado por Sakura que jadeo emocionada mientras intentaba contenerse y actuar profesional, detrás de ella los médicos venían corriendo. Gai tiró de su ropa y señaló hacia arriba, había un sello que abarcaba todo el techo no podía anularlo desde aquí tenía que salir, pero no hizo falta, desde la puerta Neji había roto el sello en un momento. 

Todos los otros niños terminaron por asomarse conteniendo como podían su alegría, parecieron acordar que se quedarían custodiando la puerta Neji y Lee, los otros desaparecieron. 

Miro a Sakura esta se veía sorprendida, le anunció con emoción y cierta preocupación que su hijo estaba naciendo, le comenzaron a dar instrucciones y el se acomodo como le mandaron, sentado con la parte superior de la espalda de Gai apoyada en sus piernas mientras Sakura y los médicos se encargaban de lo demás, abrazo a Gai como pudo mientras sostenía sus manos dándole ánimos junto con palabras llenas de amor, concentrándose únicamente en su rostro.

Un último grito de dolor un último empujón y todo se volvió silencioso por unos instantes, entonces un suave llanto rebotó en las paredes llenando la habitación de su sonido.

-¡Es un niño! ¡Y se ve sano y gordito!- grito Sakura completamente emocionada.

Su cachorro acaba de venir al mundo.

Miro a Gai, podía casi palpar la ilusión que emanaba de él, casi parecía que estuviera totalmente sano y no con esa cara extenuada. Sakura envolvió al pequeño ser mientras le indicaba que descubriera un poco el pecho de Gai, los recién nacidos necesitan tener el contacto piel con piel con sus padres.

Entonces se acerco ya no conteniendo las lágrimas para ese momento, con una gran sonrisa depósito con el más delicado cuidado al pequeño encima de Gai.

Es tan pequeñito, de un color rosita, en su cabeza se podía ver una pelusilla de cabello gris oscuro como una nube tormentosa que le coronaba, su carita relajada, con mejillas gorditas que hacían que sus labios tomaran forma de un puchero adorable y sus manitas diminutas y gorditas se mantenían en puños cerrados. Al momento de que se apoyó en el pecho de Gai suspiro mientras acomodaba su cabeza en él, enseguida él lo arropó y acarició su cabecita, lágrimas de felicidad se derramaban mientras lo saludaba y le decía las ganas que tenía de conocerlo. No sabía qué hacer en ese momento, se sentía más en paz que nunca, podía percibir como un mundo de emociones explotaba en su interior, entre sus brazos se encontraban los dos amores de su vida. 

Tiene tantas ganas de tocarlo y acariciarlo pero no puede, no se ve capaz, es un ser tan puro y sus manos están tan sucias incluso ahora hay sangre en ellas, siempre terminan llenas de sangre, no lo merece no puede hacerlo, lo va a ensuciar.  
  


Gai anteponiéndose a sus pensamientos había ido a buscar su mano, cuando la encontró la sujeto dándole suaves caricias, sin que se diera cuenta estaba limpiando la sangre de su mano con sus dedos y ropa. Despacio completamente delicado va acercando su mano a su cachorro, puede sentir como a través de la manta su pequeño desprendía un agradable calor, tiene miedo, siempre a tenido demasiado miedo, y Gai lo sabe así que simplemente para empezar acercó su mano para que toque la diminuta de él, al momento de entrar en contacto con ella siente un cosquilleo electrizante, su mano es increíblemente suave y cálida. No se lo espera pero su pequeño abre la mano y agarra su dedo apretándolo con todas las fuerzas que podía tener un ser tan chiquito y luego suspira complacido. 

Kakashi tiembla, siente como un calor lo llena desde lo más profundo de su ser, su corazón se ablanda hasta que comienza a derretirse rebosando de amor, se evapora subiendo causando un cosquilleo más que agradable hasta sus ojos donde sale como lágrimas cálidas que no le dejan ver por unos momentos, está demasiado feliz demasiado emocionado atrae más a Gai así mismo, sin apartar la mano de su cachorro. 

Sin darse cuenta los médicos han abandonado la habitación, los niños están asomando sus cabezas a la habitación llorando felices por haber conseguido llegar a tiempo y por la hermosa escena que acababan de ver, deciden en silencio montar guardia todos juntos para darles el tiempo que necesitaran a solas, pero al no haber puerta ellos serán la puerta

El tiempo comenzó a transcurrir sin que lo notaran, poco a poco Kakashi se fue atreviendo a acariciar más a su pequeño, sus mofletes eran tan suaves como se lo había imaginado con un tacto sedoso y cálido que le debía producir cosquillas pues arrugaba su delicado rostro en ocasiones. La pelusilla que adornaba revuelta su cabeza tenía un tacto de la más fina de las lanas, ya no aguantaba más, bajo su máscara y deposito un beso en esos cabellos esponjosos y luego besó a Gai, comenzando por sus ojos que lloraban de alegría luego sus mejillas agradeciéndole todo, después uno en la punta de su nariz que siempre le hacía reír y por supuesto cuando se lo dio escucho como una suave risa escapaba de él y por último en sus labios. Entre besos, entre lágrimas y caricias se decían lo mucho que se amaban, lo mucho que se habían extrañado, lo extremadamente preocupados que estaban, el miedo que habían pasado y lo infinitamente agradecidos que se encontraban por estar así juntos los tres.

Todos los niños que estaban custodiando la entrada lloraban sin poder evitarlo, aun intentando hacer oídos sordos no pudieron librarse de captar todas esas hermosas palabras cargadas de sentimientos, con el tiempo vino Tenzo a informar que ya todo estaba en orden, al ver a los chicos llorando pensó lo peor pero al asomarse y ver la escena se emocionó muchísimo teniendo que poner todo su autocontrol para no imitar a los más jóvenes.

Cuando consiguen informar a la pareja, Kakashi le dedica varias palabras lindas, diciendo que volvería a casa que ya estaría a salvo y que sus ninken lo esperaban con entusiasmo, envolvió a Gai en una manta protegiendo así también a su cachorro y los levantó cargándolos para abandonar ese lugar, al salir vieron cómo sus niños estaban haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por contener su emoción, solo porque este no era el momento para dejarla salir, y como podían contenían sus ganas de seguir llorando todos menos Lee que estaba vibrando tanto que se veía doble y expulsando todo el agua de su cuerpo por los ojos y lo único que parecía poder contener eran sus gritos y eso estaba bien, entonces escoltaron a la pareja hacia afuera.

Por suerte al momento que salieron de las profundidades de la tierra ya se había hecho prácticamente de noche, aun así Gai demostró que le molestaba la poca luz que había, cuando los demás ninjas los vieron celebraron feliz que toda la operación hubiera salido tan bien.

Podía ver como sus ojos intentaba ajustarse a la luz de fuera y como su nariz se movía disfrutando del olor del bosque, por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver como uno de los médicos se acercaba a su alumna y no parecía decir nada bueno.

La kunoichi se acercó intentando ocultar la preocupación con un rostro amable, realmente no era algo demasiado grave, pero habría que llevar a Gai cuanto antes a un hospital, sabía que había omitido algo de información pero que a la vez ya era conocedor de esta, pues ahora mismo la podía sentir al cargarlo, pesaba tan poco. El problema era cómo llegar a uno, el País de la Hierba no es muy amistoso y la Roca está todavía más lejos que Konoha, lo más seguro es que terminaran tardando más de un día en llegar y eso no era bueno.

Mientras todos pensaban en una forma segura y rápida de llegar apareció Sai con la solución, él podía pintar un gigantesco pájaro que los llevará de forma segura por el aire tardando apenas un par de horas. Al ser la mejor idea de todas así lo hicieron, pintó una enorme ave donde cupieran tanto él como Kakashi con Gai y Sakura que iría tanto como médico y peleadora, salieron volando al momento dejando que los demás se encargaran de repartir a los detenidos y la información antes de volver a casa.

El manto de la noche ya había caído sobre ellos cuando surcaban el cielo, lo único que quería observar era a Gai que no pensaba soltar de entre sus brazos, podía ver en su cara lo cansado que estaba pero a la vez sus ojos brillaban como siempre, este dirigió su vista al cielo y todas las estrellas que había esa noche se reflejaron en ellos como cientos de joyas en el mar negro que era su iris.

\- Extrañaba ver las estrellas- decía con calma mientras una débil sonrisa se formó. - He tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en su nombre, lo pensé tanto que se me olvidó la lista de nombres que habíamos acordado, pero al final solo me vino uno a la mente, Fujita. ¿Que te parece? - podía ver como sus ojos peleaban por mantenerse abiertos. 

\- Es perfecto- le contesta delicado y suave mientras lo acomoda un poco mejor.

Sonríe un poco más grande que las últimas veces y cierra sus ojos. La cabeza de Sakura se asoma por encima de su hombro derecho, observa a Gai un momento y vuelve a su sitio, solo está dormido.

Horas después puede ver la villa, sigue siendo de noche por lo que a esa distancia todas las luces de las casas y calles parecen pequeñas luciérnagas que le dicen que ese es su hogar. Gai vuelve a abrir los ojos, se sigue viendo cansado pero ahora su mirada se ve más despierta.

Llegan a la puerta y puede ver a Tsunade que ya le está esperando, su rostro se pone tierno por unos momentos antes fruncir su ceño y actuar como se debe. Rápidamente se dirigen al hospital donde también los esperaban. Llega el momento más difícil, tiene que dejar a Gai en una camilla aunque no sin antes besar su frente y decirle que le ama, dándole también una acaricia a la cabeza de su pequeño que sigue alojado en el pecho de el y ve como se los llevan para hacerles pruebas y verificar que estén sanos. 

-No te preocupes mocoso, todo estará bien - le dice Tsunade mientras también va hacia el lugar, no sin antes darle unas palmadas en su espalda.

  
Sakura le abraza rápido y le dice que cuando tenga las pruebas le informará y se va también. En los primeros asientos que ve se sienta y apoya su cabeza en las manos, está tan agotado en todos los sentidos posibles que no sabe cómo no colapsa ahora mismo. Hay un movimiento a su lado y ve como Sai se sienta junto con él, palmeó su espalda y sonríe de la forma más natural que puede y se mantiene a su lado como un apoyo y compañía silenciosa. 

Muchas horas después cuando el sol ya había salido, Sakura apareció. Gai estaba bien, solo tenía bajos los niveles de prácticamente todo pero no lo suficiente para que fuera realmente preocupante, lo único que les preocupaba es que estaba algo desnutrido y que posiblemente tendría que hacer algo de fisioterapia y rehabilitación para recuperar una correcta movilidad, y todos sabían cómo odiaba ir a ese lugar. Por otro lado su bebé estaba sorprendentemente sano, todas sus pruebas habían salido normales y pesaba unos saludables 3,50 kilos y medía 50,1 cm. 

Después de esas buenas noticias fue a su habitación, había un sofá de tres plazas lo suficiente para poder dormir ahí él, eso seguro había sido departe de Tsunade, que hace años se había resignado a intentar echarlo si Gai se encontraba en alguna cama del hospital. Al acercarse pudo ver que su amada pareja estaba durmiendo con una cara apacible y al lado de su cama su cachorro también dormía y acurrucado en su cuna y con ropa de bebé, aunque sea la del hospital. 

Escucho unos aullidos por lo que se asomó a la ventana y pudo ver a toda su manada En las puertas del hospital, no podían entrar así que bajó a informales, todos festejando dando saltos y aullando emocionados y ansiosos por querer ver Gai de nuevo y conocer al cachorro, después de que se asomara Tsunade por una ventana con una amenaza de muerte por el ruido que estaban haciendo les ordenó volver a casa y volvió al lado de Gai.

¡¡Extra!! 🌺🌺

Fujita significa campo.

Y por último una sencilla ilustración de Gai con el bebé Fujita. El próximo capítulo ya sera el ultimo! 

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí, nos leemos pronto! 🐢❤️


	9. 💙💙💙 💙💙💙 💙💙💙

El sonido de un llanto se infiltra despacio en su inconsciencia obligándolo a despertar, desorientado se da cuenta de que está en el sofá, aunque no recuerda en qué momento se llegó a dormir.

Camina con calma hacia la cuna, donde se encontraba su pequeño cachorro llorando, mira a Gai que seguía durmiendo por lo que tiene que ser él quien lo calme. Estira sus brazos queriendo agarrar su cuerpo, pero los deja suspendidas en el aire retrocediendo un poco, un ligero miedo invade su cuerpo. Se sorprende al escuchar la voz de Gai decirle que lo cargue mientras lo mira algo dormido y sonriente. 

Atrapa a su pequeño colocando los brazos como se debe, gracias a todas las veces que escucho a Gai leer todos esos libros de cuidados infantiles, lo levanta con cuidado sintiendo el pequeño peso entre sus brazos y cuando lo apoyó contra su pecho, su llanto se calma, arruga su delicado rostro mientras con lentitud y delicadeza abría sus ojos. De repente se encontró con dos joyas negras que le miraban atentos brillantes y enormes, suspiro enamorado, esos eran los ojos de Gai, se sentó en la cama para que él también lo viera y esos ojitos giraron curiosos hacia él mirándolo atento, abrió y cerró sus manos un par de veces y sus párpados volvieron a esconder los brillantes ónix que poseía para volver a dormir.

Al poco tiempo vino Tsunade que llevaba consigo un gran desayuno para Gai y uno más normalito para él, porque sabía que no estaba en sus planes bajar al comedor. Este al momento de tener la bandeja en sus piernas, babeo ante la deliciosa comida que tenía enfrente y realmente quiso devorar todo con gula, pero ante la mirada severa de la antigua Hokage se encogió un poco comiendo con tranquilidad y haciendo caras de estar degustando los platillos más deliciosos del mundo, mientras la mujer se quedó junto a Kakashi mirándole de reojo para que lo comiera todo. 

Una vez los dos terminaron comenzó a explicar los resultados de las pruebas y el programa de fisioterapia y rehabilitación que tendría que hacer Gai, provocando que pusiera una cara de disgusto, al final recalcó con clara amenaza, dirigida en especial a su persona y junto con un gesto de cortar algo, que Gai no podía volver a quedar embarazado, podría llegar a ser muy peligroso para su salud. Como último y antes de irse les aviso que todos volverán esta noche, por lo que ella había decidido custodiar la puerta, no pensaba dejar que un montón de críos llenaran de ruido su hospital en plena noche y ellos ya podrían salir en dos días.

En algún punto del día vino de visita Kurenai junto con la pequeña Mirai, traía como regalo una pequeña canasta con las frutas que más les gustaban a los dos y una cajita con los dangos dulces preferidos de Gai.

La pequeña Mirai de apenas 3 años entró corriendo veloz a la habitación, abrazo la pierna de Kakashi como un saludo rápido y luego trepó a la cama de Gai, ella había querido ir a visitarlo en estas semanas pero le decían que no podía verlo por que estaba malito. Se acurruco a su lado mirándole con sus expresivos ojos. 

\- Tío Gai ¿Ya te encuentras bien? ¿Esta bien el bebé que te comiste? - pregunto verdaderamente preocupada, los adultos sonrieron enternecidos. Por mucho que habían intentado explicarle, la dulce niña no había entendido el concepto del embarazo.

Soltó una risa divertido - Sabes que Mirai chan, el bebé ya ha salido de mi barriga. Te gustaría conocerlo? - los rubíes de la niña brillaron con una gran emoción y asintió con efusión. 

Kakashi se acerca dejando a su pequeño cachorro en los brazos de su amado, poniéndose de rodillas la niña mira los grandes ojos negros de Fujita que observan atentos la nueva cara. Mirai se emociona exclamando lo adorable y pequeño que es y se sorprende incrédula cuando su madre le dice que ella también era así de pequeña no hace mucho. Kakashi y Kurenai hablan algo alejados de la cama, ella pregunta con cierta preocupación el estado de los dos y mientras Mirai acaricia y hace un montón de preguntas a Gai sobre el bebé. 

El día transcurre de forma tranquila solo tiene que pasar por una revisión al día para asegurarse que no hay ningún cambio y era algo tan simple que se esperaban que viniera cualquier enfermera, pero ahí estaba Sakura asomándose feliz de volver a verles y sobretodo a su pequeño cachorro, para su ligera diversión no fue la última vez que se asomo siempre trayendo alguna cosa, dedicando siempre un rato a jugar con el infante, como ahora mismo que le estaba haciendo caras divertidas, ellos se miraron sonrientes sabiendo quien iba a estar encantada de hacer de niñera. 

Al llegar la noche pueden hoy como una aterradora Tsunade echaba a cualquiera que quisiera entrar al hospital, incluso estaban seguros de haber escuchado alguno de sus impresionantes puñetazos acompañados de gritos.

Por la mañana cuando el sol todavía no estaba ni calentando y más pronto que nadie apareció Shikamaru, había estado realmente preocupado por ellos. También se acercó con emoción a conocer a ese pequeño nuevo ser, cuando saludó a su cachorro lo hizo acariciando sus pequeñas manitas dejando que el pequeño tomará su dedo preso, recuerda con ternura que eso era lo que hacía con Mirai. 

Después de los saludos y sus preguntas por el estado de los dos paso a comunicarles que había arreglado todo para que no lo necesitaran en la oficina por tres semanas y además había atrapado a sus tarados y problemáticos compañeros intentando infiltrarse en el hospital estando Tsunade de portera, por lo que terminó obligándoles a establecer un horario, de esta forma se aseguraba que no fueran todos a la vez y no terminarán estresándoles y sobretodo evitaban desatar la furia de la mujer. 

El primero en asomarse había sido Naruto, que con lo entusiasmado y ruidoso que venía con solo entrar había conseguido hacer llorar a su pequeño bebé y en un par de ocasiones más, en el momento que pidió si podía cargarlo consiguió que ambos padres se preocuparan bastante. Pero por supuesto no había pasado nada, con un poco de confusión había colocado los brazos como debía y al principio iba bien, Fujita lo miró con sus grandes ojos Naruto le sonrió emocionado y entonces se puso a llorar sin descanso hasta que dejó de estar en sus brazos, Naruto terminó derrotado en una esquina. 

El siguiente en aparecer fue Tenzo, que lo primero que hizo al entrar fue preguntar por el estado de salud de Gai y el cachorro respirando aliviado al saber que se encontraban bien. Quiso preguntar a Kakashi, pero este conociéndolo le sonrió guiándolo hacía su pequeño y sintió como se tensaba. Por que sabia que por mucho que a Tenzo le gustaran los niños, le daba miedo estar con ellos, le da miedo hacerles daño, le da miedo lo frágiles que son, le da miedo por que no los entiende, le da miedo por que al igual que él no pudo ser nunca un niño. 

Lo acercó despacio hacia la cuna, quedándose a su lado para que el decidiera cuando estaba listo para interactuar con su cachorro, en el momento que se animó a acariciarlo consiguió despertarlo sin querer, haciendo que se quedara mirándolo atento, Tenzo quiso retroceder, pero Kakashi lo mantuvo en su lugar, con algo de duda volvió a acariciar al pequeño. Después de mucho insistir de parte de los dos lo convencieron para que lo cargara, con mucho miedo acuno a la pequeña criatura entre sus brazos, él le seguía mirando tranquilo moviendo apenas sus manos hacia él, eso realmente le llenaba de tanta emoción que comenzó a llorar nervioso y fascinado. 

\- Espero que estés preparado por que vas a ser su tío preferido- le aseguro Kakashi colocando su mano en su hombro.

A las pocas horas vino Neji quien también quiso averiguar cómo se encontraban antes que nada, interrogó a fondo a Gai viéndole con sospecha a su positivismo, pero al final dejó de insistir. Cuando conoció al cachorro su cara se relajó quedando adornada con una suave sonrisa que le duró todo el tiempo, cargó al bebé con más facilidad que la que ninguno espero y el pequeño le miraba intrigado y en un par de ocasiones parecía que intentaba atrapar su largo cabello, pero sus bracitos todavía no tenían la fuerza suficiente para hacer ese movimiento. 

Para su sorpresa a la mañana siguiente volvió a venir Sakura aunque en esta ocasión no estaba sola, pues había colado a Ino, al parecer había estado presumiendo que ella había sido la primera en conocer el nombre de su cachorro y había estado más tiempo con el. Como era normal en ellas terminaron haciendo algún que otro escándalo sobre todo peleando entre ellas, Ino terminó cargando con algo de torpeza a su hijo y diciendo que como le gustaría haber traído su cámara para tomarle algunas fotos, lo que hizo caer en cuenta a Kakashi que debería conseguir una nueva cámara, la última la terminaron rompiendo sus niños en su afán por descubrir cómo lucía su cara.

Después de comer entró Tenten, lo primero que hizo fue lanzarse a abrazar a Gai y llorar desde su corazón por un rato, en sus lágrimas había todo el miedo que había pasado porque algo peor le estuviera ocurriendo y lo infinitamente feliz que se encontraba de verlo de nuevo. Él como espectador pudo ver como Gai soltaba lágrimas disimuladas y silenciosas, una vez calmadas las emociones les entregó un regalo, era un pequeño conjunto de un verde pastel con pequeñas flores blancas, para que según ella dejará de estar con ese aburrido conjunto de hospital. 

Se quedó sentada a un lado de la cama mientras hablaba por un gran rato tanto con Gai como con Kakashi, mientras no soltaba la mano del primero, esperando a que el pequeño despertará por sí solo, una vez abrió los ojos y lo pudo tener entre sus brazos demostró una delicadeza y dulzura que pocas veces se le podía ver en ella. 

Como último cuando la tarde ya había entrado, llegó Lee haciendo ruido incluso desde el otro lado de la puerta, y al entrar los sorprendió pues traía consigo la silla de Gai, también cómo había ido a la casa habló con sus perros y les aviso que ellos están súper ansiosos por verlos. Estaba realmente emocionado, hubo muchas lágrimas varoniles y otras que venían desde el corazón, cargó al pequeño siendo un poco torpe al no saber como colocar sus brazos y contemplaba soñando cómo podía enseñarle las mejores formas para hacer sus entrenamientos dementes. 

Al fin podían salir del hospital, de camino habían muchas personas que se giraban con descaro, a mirar curiosas por si conseguían ver al pequeño que Gai traía medio escondido entre sus brazos.

Cuando todavía estaban a una calle de distancia podían escuchar a los ninken y al llegar se encontraron con todos los perros ansiosos y nerviosos como cachorritos todos gritando aullando y ladrando de felicidad, después de la larga euforia del primer encuentro se acercaron moviendo locamente sus narices y colas saludando a Gai oliéndolo de nuevo y captando el olor del nuevo ser, con su brazo libre fue acariciando a cada una de las cabezas peludas. 

En eso Pakkun se acercó a Kakashi y le informa que ayer Kurenai y Tenzo vinieron a limpiar toda la casa y dejarles comida, no solo eso, sino que también habían traído la cuna y otros muebles que a estado haciendo él, dejando el cuarto de su cachorro bien ordenado. Después del informe se fue rápido para recibir sus mimos. 

En el momento que todos fueron acariciados dos veces y calmaron un poco su agitación, Gai les mostró al su pequeño cachorro, nada más verlo todos se volvieron a emocionar alborotándose, cuando volvieron a la calma les permitió que uno a uno se acercaran a olerlo.

Después de que Gai se instalará en su casa y pudo llegar a ponerse cómodo trajo a Ningame, con él vinieron las demás tortuguitas que invocaba, todos estaban realmente muy preocupados por él y aunque no hicieron tanto escándalo derramaron grandes lágrimas emocionadas y quisieron quedarse un tiempo al menos con el.

Cuando al fin llegó la noche y pudieron acostarse en su cama y respirar la calma que los rodeaba, se miraron a los ojos sumergiéndose en la mirada del otro y entonces vinieron de nuevo los llantos, porque sus corazones seguían cargados de dolor, lloraron por la alegría de estar juntos, lloraron por todo el miedo que pasaron, lloraron por la desesperación, el no saber, la tristeza, la soledad, la impotencia y volvieron a llorar de alegría dándose besos que sanaban, besos que eran como un bálsamo para sus almas, y al final durmieron entrelazados, seguros y tranquilos después de mucho tiempo, teniendo a sus más fieles compañeros y amigos custodiando les la casa, con Ningame y varias tortugas en el patio y a toda la manada dentro de ella y la mayoría dentro del cuarto de Fujita. 

Desde esa primera mañana todo momento se había convertido en un buen momento para colmar de mimos a Gai, darle una caricia, robarle un beso, decirle cosas vergonzosas al oído para que se sonrojada, quería pasar las tardes con tranquilidad, los dos juntos arropados, por que no quería volver a pasar un solo día sin su compañía otra vez.

Se siente completamente fascinado por cada segundo que pasa con su pequeño cachorro, aún cuando se la pasa casi todo el tiempo durmiendo comiendo y volviendo a dormir cada vez que abría esos brillantes ojos, miraba todo con una curiosidad e interés que le enamoraba, se aferraba con sus manitas a sus ropas no queriendo soltarse de ellos. 

Con el paso de los días se mantenía más tiempo despierto y movía sus bracitos y piecitos cada vez que algo parecía gustarle y comenzaba a intentar gesticular sus primeras sonrisas cuando lo hacía.

Al entrar en su última semana de descanso en una tarde tranquila mientras jugaba con sus manitas, hablaba con Gai de cualquier cosa y soltó uno de sus chistes malos de esos que nunca le habían sacado una risa a Gai, pero que a la vez sabía que le encantaban, para que en medio de su cruce de miradas les interrumpiera el sonido más hermoso que habían escuchado, el pequeño Fujita se reía mientras mantenía atrapado sus dedos, con una grandísima ilusión festejaron y rieron también haciendo que el pequeño riera mas.

Por lo que resto de semana pudo disfrutar a diario de la adorable risa de su hijo que reía por todo, reía cuando tocaba a sus ninken, reía cuando las tortugas acercaban sus cabezas hacia el, reía cada vez que le acariciaba la pancita, reía cada vez que Gai reía y en cada ocasión que besabas sus cachetes. Esas tres semanas habían sido las más felices de su vida y las recordaría siempre. 

Pero, para su infinita desgracia las tres semanas ya se habían acabado y habían pasado tan rápido que ni siquiera lo había notado, despedirse esa mañana fue de lo más complicado para los dos, salió de la parcela de la casa mirándola mientras se alejaba, sabía que había cuatro ANBU custodiando y también tenia a toda su manada en la casa junto con Ningame y las tortugas S.O.S que no tardarían ni un minuto en llegar a su oficina si pasaba algo, pero de todas formas su interior se removía nervioso y paranoico, al girar la esquina se sorprendió encontrándose con Lee que le dijo que iría a su casa y pasaría parte del día allí, ya que era su día libre, eso relajo considerablemente su inquietud y pudo estar la mayor parte del tiempo concentrado, al llegar a casa se encontró con Naruto que parecía había ido a pasar la tarde e intentar ganarse el cariño del infante, para su infortunio lo único que conseguía sacarle al bebé eran llantos, eso se le hacia extremadamente gracioso, Naruto había demostrado poder hacerse amigo de todo el mundo, pero un bebé le estaba dando problemas.

Para su gran tranquilidad y la de Gai siempre encontraba que alguno de sus exalumnos suyos o de él venían a pasar el rato no dejándole solo, por que no querían que llegara a pasar lo mismo, aunque también Tenzo incluso más de un día Tsunade se había acercado a pasar un rato con él ya fuera en la casa o a salir a pasear o a hacer recados. 

Sus jornadas pasaban rápidas y después de unas semanas de ponerse al día había conseguido que su horario llegará a reducirse un poco y poder disfrutar de mucho más tiempo con su familia y ver como crecía su pequeño.

Disfrutaba de las charlas casuales con Gai quejándose de la única cosa en el mundo que detestaba, sus sesiones de rehabilitación, pero también de como explicaba orgulloso de cómo poco a poco se recuperaba y podía volver a los entrenamientos que tanto disfrutaba.

Sin darse cuenta ya habían pasado 8 meses y podía ver como su energético pequeño gateaba de un lugar a otro queriendo descubrir cada rincón de la casa jugando muchas veces con Bisuke, que era él que tenía el espíritu más joven de todos, él le perseguía queriendo agarrarle la cola mientras que el perro la movía feliz caminando despacio para no dejar al pequeño muy atrás. Ya reconocía su nombre y era terriblemente adorable, le gustaba llamarle para ver como giraba su cabeza ilusionado con una gran sonrisa en la cara balbuceando palabras sin sentido.

Al mes teniendo una mañana en un desayuno cualquiera donde hablaban de todo y nada, con Gai presumiendo los resultados de su entrenamiento ya teniendo una musculatura como la de antes y queriendo como en toda su vida que Kakashi se uniera a sus entrenamientos, su cachorro les sorprende pronunciando de la nada la palabra papá después de comer una cucharada de la papilla que le estaba dando Gai, celebraron como locos ese momento haciendo que repitiera una y otra vez la palabra. 

Era glorioso escucharlo decirle papá, lo hacía siempre que veía a uno de los dos mientras levantaba las manos hacia ellos contento y queriendo llamar aún más su atención, al poco tiempo comenzó a aprender a ponerse de pie y para la más adorable diversión de ellos en vez de agarrarse a los muebles usaba a sus fieles compañeros, se apoyaba en los caparazones de las tortugas para levantarse y mantenerse, si no se ayudaba de sus ninken agarrando sus patas delanteras o sus chalecos para enderezarse poco a poco e intentar dar pasos agarrándose a ellos, cosa que hacía a los perros ponerse algo nerviosos y a la vez muy felices, con el tiempo ya no necesitaba agarrarse a ellos y se ponía de pie solo y así comenzó a dar sus primeros pasos, por supuesto Gai y él también le ayudaban y enseñaban a ponerse de pie y caminar, siendo normalmente Gai quien le ayudaba y él en el fin de semana.

Un día al llegar a casa se sorprendió al encontrar en el pasillo de la entrada a Gai con Fujita de pie que lo esperaban, Gai le dijo que lo llamara y al hacerlo su pequeño camino todo el trozo con pasos seguros y con una enorme sonrisa en la cara mientras le llamaba papi papi, al llegar a sus brazos lo estrechó en un gran abrazo llenándolo de besos. Desde ese momento la casa se llenó del ruidito de los pasos de su pequeño.

Y así sin darse cuenta ya había pasado un año y medio desde el ocurrido y como ya estaba escogida desde hace muchos meses atrás había llegado el día de la boda de Tenten y Neji. La celebración era a principios de primavera cuando las bandadas de pájaros migratorios llegaban a los bosques de Konoha, eran unas fechas muy importantes para Neji, en estas tenia los recuerdos que más atesoraba en su corazón.

Cuando era pequeño recuerda cómo en estos meses iba con su padre al bosque, él amaba las aves, en su niñez él practicaba su byakugan yendo al bosque, localizando a esos pequeños animales, esa forma de entrenar se la había transmitido a él. Recuerda con cierta melancolía esas tardes cálidas mientras buscaba entre las ramas y hojas a los pequeños animales mientras su padre le hablaba de ellos con cariño.

Gai con orgullo y lágrimas llevó a Tenten al altar y se quedó al lado de los novios como su figura paterna, a la hora del banquete después y de muchas palabras cargadas de un honesto amor y gran reconocimiento del que se había convertido en un padre para ellos, los recién casados les dedicaron unas palabras dando las gracias a todos sus conocidos, cerraron el discurso con el anuncio que estaban esperando un bebé a lo cual todo el salón se llenó de gritos de emoción y sonoros llantos con demasiada emoción de los cejones. 

6 meses después estaban en el hospital visitando al nuevo cachorro, traían flores y un peluche de tortuga y perro para el recién nacido, en la habitación estaban los dos padres que les hicieron pasar y Tenten les mostró una cachorrita hermosa con una pelusilla marrón en su cabeza con cachetes gorditos y rositas, pero lo mejor era como la habían presentado. 

-Ella es Keiko, Keiko este es tu abuelo Maito Gai- Y el simplemente se puso a llorar demasiado emocionado mientras se acercaba un poco más para saludar a la recién nacida, pero ahí no acabó todo Neji dirigió su vista hacia Kakashi. 

-Y por supuesto no podemos olvidarnos del abuelo Hatake Kakashi- Y le sonrió cálido y tierno. No pudo no pensar cuando lo conoció, en ese niño que cuando le veía le gruñía lo rechazaba y evitaba. Y entonces a Kakashi le tembló el corazón apenas había tenido un niño que llevaba en su espalda de poco más de dos años y ya era abuelo también, demonios estaba tan feliz.

Como había predicho Fujita amaba por sobre todos a su tío Tenzo, por lo que aprovecharon el buen corazón del ninja para hacer que hiciera de niñera mientras ellos tenían pequeñas escapadas románticas, aunque al principio les costó relajarse no teniendo a su pequeño junto a ellos, con el tiempo se acostumbraron y terminaron atesorando esos momentos de soledad y tranquilidad para ellos, creando cada dos semanas su día romántico sin falta. 

Desde que su pequeño comenzó a hablar era lo más tierno del mundo, aprendió muy rápido a preguntar y era de una curiosidad infinita haciéndole preguntas a todos y a todo incluso a las plantas del jardín, cuando Mirai venía a jugar era sumamente encantador, entre ellos creaban conversaciones de lo más entretenidas y ver como Mirai le enseñaba a pronunciar bien las palabras hacía que le subiera el azúcar. 

También aprendió rápido lo que era un secreto y sobre todo que su cara era un secreto y parecía encantarle saber algo así, en casa dejó de usar su cubre bocas desde hacía ya mucho tiempo y a su pequeño le encantaba tocarle la cara y luego llevarse las manos la boca riéndose como si hubiera hecho una travesura, una tarde encontró a Naruto intentando sacarle información de cómo se veía su rostro, pero el niño solo le decía que era un secreto y no le podía decir, haciendo desesperar a Naruto mientras intentaba sacar la información dándole dulces, pero no funcionada, al ver eso Fujita aprovechó para chinchar le de vez en cuando presumiendo de que él sí conocía como lucía su cara. 

La primera vez que fueron a visitar a Keiko iban también con Kurenai y Mirai, los niños quedaron viendo la cuna, Fujita saludo un par de veces a la bebé, pero esta no contestó, preguntó por qué y Mirai le explico que era un bebé y que todavía era muy pequeña para ser capaz de hablar, eso diciéndolo toda orgullosa y sabía como si en su momento no hubiera hecho moritos por que el no le contestara y solo la mirara.

Veía a su hijo y no podía creer lo afortunado que era, ahora tenía dos soles que iluminaban su vida con sus grandes y hermosas sonrisas. 

Observa cómo corretea por el campo junto con Mirai jugando como los niños que son y se alegra tanto que puedan ser solamente niños, de que haya venido justo ahora. Ve como ella le comienza a enseñar una pose de defensa que seguramente la acababa de aprender y cómo intenta corregir su postura explicándole animadamente, le parece adorable que Mirai haya adoptado a su cachorro como su hermano pequeño. Suspira alegre mientras sin dejar de verlos reír y jugar, sacó su cámara y tomó algunas fotos, luego una de sus manos va hacia la cabeza de Gai que está en sus piernas durmiendo y le comienza a acariciar su sedoso cabello.

Dos noches después en una cena donde estaban todos reunidos, Tenten levantó su vaso pidiendo un brindis y dando la gran noticia que volvía a estar embarazada sorprendiendo a toda la mesa incluso a Neji que casi se ahoga con su bebida. Después de sus debidos meses y con la problemática de contestar y explicar todas las preguntas que hacía su pequeño cachorro de cuatro años y medio sobre el embarazo vino al mundo Ryuu un pequeño niño sano y hermoso.

Como todas las mañanas Gai estaba haciendo sus rituales de aseo y ahora mismo se estaba peinando su cabello de forma dirigente, 20 pasadas en total como siempre, disfrutando de la sensación. Cuando lo vio, una pequeña sección de su cabello había decidido abandonar su color natural para teñirse de gris, sus primeras canas habían llegado. 

Inspiró profundo y ahogado llamando la atención de Kakashi que se asomó y al darse cuenta soltó suaves risas burlonas y por supuesto sus quejas no se hicieron esperar. Ante el escándalo el pequeño Fujita se asomó al baño y los observo. 

\- Papá papá- Fujita se acercó súper feliz a Gai levantando las manos para que lo sentara en sus piernas y por supuesto así lo hizo. Al estar sentado pasó su mano por los cabellos grises comprobando que si eran suyos. 

\- ¡Papá tu cabello se está volviendo gris! ¡Como el mío y el de papi! ¡Eso es tan genial! ¡Ahora los tres tendremos el pelo del mismo color!- Le decía con los ojos brillantes y con la ilusión pintada en su cara. Gai lo mira con ternura sabiendo que esta era la forma más dulce que le podían decir que se esta haciendo viejo.

Ya no quedaba mucho para que dejara de ser el Hokage, y tenía tantas ganas de que eso pasara, hoy había sido un día extremadamente tranquilo por lo que decidió escaparse y volver a casa para pasar la tarde con su familia. 

Al llegar a la entrada se encontró con un montón de zapatitos y pudo oír varias risas infantiles venir del interior. En la sala se encontró a Gai sentado en el suelo con Mirai sentada en su pierna buena con un libro en sus manos mientras su hijo y los dos de Tenten les miraban con suma atención. 

Mirai leía tan fluido como podía con sus 9 años y cuando se quedaba atorada Gai le susurraba la palabra que no era capaz de pronunciar, los demás seguían atentamente la historia aunque ya la habían escuchado decenas de veces. Entonces llegó el turno de Gai poniendo una voz tenebrosa, pero ridícula para leer las líneas del villano del cuento, siguió Mirai diciendo que al monstruo solo se le podía derrotar si juntaban sus fuerzas, todos a la vez tenían que gritarle y así esté huiría aterrado, entonces todos los niños dieron sus gritos más terroríficos, haciendo que Kakashi deseara tener una cámara de video, Gai se río abandonando un poco su personaje solo para después seguir diciendo lo mucho que lo habían aterrorizado y hacer que los niños celebraran y rieran. 

Camino silencioso por la sala para no interrumpir el final de la historia, se alegró de que había té preparado, sirvió un poco y para su agradable asombro era su preferido, se sentó a la mesa para disfrutar del teatro que estaban haciendo los niños. Como todas las veces había terminado con un final feliz y los niños aplaudían a Mirai por haberles leído el cuento y el pequeño Ryuu como siempre pedía otro cuento más, hasta que la mayor de todos levantó la vista y se dio cuenta de que estaba allí por lo que gritó un tío Kakashi y todos los niños se giran para saludarlo y su cachorro se levanta de un salto para ir hacia él y lanzarse a abrazarlo gritando - Papi bienvenido a casa!-

Para luego distraerse ante la idea de Keiko de hacerle unos dibujos para que decoren su oficina en estos últimos días que seguiría siendo Hokage y todos salieran corriendo a por los lápices de colores y hojas para volver y sentarse a su lado y comenzar a dibujar, en eso Gai se había levantado recogiendo el libro y unos cuantos cojines que habían usado para estar más cómodos, le da un beso y se sienta a su lado en su silla que siempre estaba estacionada en la mesa. 

Kakashi observa a su alrededor, el suave olor del té, teniendo el sonido de los niños hablando a su alrededor con Gai provocando sus risas y riendo junto con ellos, lo piensa y se siente tan afortunado, ahora mismo no va a haber otro lugar en el que quiera estar más que en su hogar.

Estoy tan emocionada, al fin he terminado esta historia y ha sido tan divertido hacerla, tengo tanganas e ideas para volver a repetirlo.

También gracias a todos los hermosos seres que se han pasado a leer esto, a los que han dejado un kudos y a todos los lindos comentarios, sobretodo a kikis y n1d2000, que me habéis dejado comentarios en cada capitulo, muchas gracias ❤

Espero volver a leernos   
❤🐢


	10. Extra! otra versión del cap 8

Esta idea me nació gracias al comentario de Cerezo572 con su hipótesis de que pasaría en el próximo capitulo y me gustó tanto que quise cambiar todo el plan que tenía para adaptarlo a este, pero llegó un momento que ya no supe cómo continuarlo, se me quedó muy atorado y todo lo que se me ocurría me parecía muy cutre, forzado y nada orgánico, por lo que deseche la idea. Una amiga lo leyó y me ha animado a compartirlo y también me maldijo por no seguir esta línea y también me agredió... Carol cabrona ♡

Puedes simplemente ignorar este capítulo y quedarte con el final feliz, esto solo son unos sucesos alternativos y no afectan nada a lo que ya leíste.

Kakashi respira profundo llenando completamente sus pulmones de aire y lo suelta con calma para relajar todo su cuerpo y hace la señal.

El iba en la cabeza liderando la incursión, bajo doce escalones antes de poder tocar el suelo del lugar, se encontró delante de él un pasillo ligeramente inclinado hacia abajo de un largo enorme que se perdía en una oscuridad perturbadora, como en los planos que le habían enseñado esto iba a ser un hormiguero. 

El lugar era oscuro con una iluminación tan pobre que apenas se veía a su alrededor, el aire estaba enviciado y a cada bocanada podía oler y sentir el moho de las esquinas, al final del pasillo este se dividía en cuatro direcciones diferentes, se paró en medio intentando detectar el más mínimo olor a Gai, pero no podía oler nada, entonces aunque extremadamente endeble, pudo escuchar lo que estaba seguro era el llanto de un omega.

Se dirige a ese pasillo dejando que los demás se dividan en los restantes mientras él baja mas y mas hasta que al fin se cruzo con alguien a quien noqueó de forma hábil y extremadamente veloz, había dado la orden de no matar a nadie a menos que fuera necesario.

A partir de ese momento se comenzó a cruzar con mas y mas personas que esquivaba para que los demás se encargaran de ellos y el ir directamente a Gai evitando que se lo pudieron llevar o algo peor, vio la luz intensa de un pasillo y de ahí podía escuchar los gritos. Puertas gigantes de hierro estaban meticulosamente alineadas de lado a lado del el pasillo bien iluminado y limpio, dando una sensación opresiva y estéril, escuchó los gritos y llantos provenir de una de esas puertas, con el chidori en su mano brillante y mortal, reventando la cerradura.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con una omega llorando desconsolada, toda la habitación olía a miedo y sangre, ella le miró implorando ayuda y la pudo reconocer, cabello color aqua e iris naranjas, una habitante de la cascada descendiente de ninjas con un kekkei genkai único. 

Su pecho se hundió en dolor al ver la escena imaginando a otra persona en el lugar de la mujer, tres hombres la sujetaban a la fuerza mientras ella traía a su cachorro al mundo. En lo que dura un parpadeo noqueó a los tres hombres alejándolos de ella, que todavía tenía un pánico y un miedo enormes grabados en la cara que se mezclaban con el dolor del propio parto, con cautela se acercó para intentar relajarla mientras llamaba por que venían los ninjas médicos, una vez estos entraron en la habitación y la comenzaron a atender el salió encontrándose a los niños ordenándoles que abrieran las demás puertas mientras el salía disparado de ese lugar, ahí no estaba Gai.

Dejó que su instinto le guiará llevándole a unos pasillos alejados, más oscuros y abandonados, estos estaban rodeados de un silencio y ambiente a muerte. 

Ahí lo pudo notar tan débil que parecía que fuera su imaginación, corrió a la puerta en la que había detectado el olor, abriéndola sin demasiada dificultad, era una habitación pequeña donde apenas cabía una cama individual pegada a la pared, ahí contra la esquina de la pared encima de la cama estaba Gai con la cabeza escondida entre sus piernas recogidas, no fue capaz de notarlo, solo cuando ya estaba a su lado fue cuando levantó la cabeza, se veía tan pálido, con una cara tan cansada con ojeras muy marcadas y sus ojos, sus ojos no brillaban, no hasta que se llenaron de lágrimas deshaciendo su postura para abrir los brazos. 

Al momento Kakashi se lanzó a rodearlo en un gran abrazo, notando al instante con un dolor punzante profundo y ardiente como el adorable vientre de Gai se sentía ahora tan pequeño, como el olor de Gai había combinado tanto apagándose a tal punto que solo olía a miedo y tristeza, ya no era capaz de encontrar ese olor a especias y picante que tanto amaba, olía como si se hubiera rendido ante la vida, olía como su padre unos días antes de que se arrebatará la vida.

Y sabía lo que iba a decir, pero por nada del mundo lo quería escuchar, no quería que nadie le confirmara algo así.

\- Kakashi -lo nombró con un gemido lastimero y afónico - se lo han llevado - gruesas lágrimas salieron entrecortado cada una de sus palabras- ¡Se lo han llevado!- grito en un llanto profundo mientras se agarraba a su chaleco con todas sus fuerzas.

Cada palabra era como si le estuvieran desgarrando el alma de la forma más lenta y dolorosa posible, sintió como un clavo ardiente al rojo vivo le atravesaba el corazón, abrazo a Gai fuerte contra él y pudo sentir como todas sus emociones iban a su garganta y comenzaron a salir como un llanto profundo casi animal donde habían más gritos que lágrimas, Gai comenzó a llorar de la misma forma rompiéndose los dos juntos, mientras su corazón, su alma y su ser se desahogaba entre lágrimas y gritos.

Los niños terminaron llegando a la puerta y viendo cómo estaban sabían que no lo habían conseguido.

Naruto cayó de rodillas temblando con la mirada perdida y lágrimas saliendo silenciosas.

Tenten temblando entera se alejó a una esquina y vomitó para luego llorar desolada.

Sakura se encogió llorando silenciosa mientras apretaba los puños y en intervalos golpeaba el suelo.

Lee quedó con la mirada perdida, en blanco por unos minutos rígido como una roca hasta que reaccionó, derramando grandes lágrimas se fue a unas de las puertas metálicas y la golpeó sin descanso.

Neji se quedó enfrente de la puerta rígido activando su ojo para asegurarse, retrocedió hasta chocar contra la pared, cubrió su boca con sus manos y las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir sin tregua mientras su cuerpo temblaba.

Tenzo término llegando, perdiendo el equilibrio al ver tal panorama, en el suelo tembloroso y agitado lloro intentando parar sus lágrimas siéndole imposible.

Después de mucho tiempo sus llantos se calmaron, aunque no dejaban de salir lágrimas.

\- Se lo llevaron Kakashi! Se lo llevaron! - intenta respirar profundo en busca del aire que le falta- No pude hacer nada! No pude protegerlo! - aúlla en un profundo lamento- No me dejaron verle! No pude verle! Nada! - separa su cabeza para buscar su cara y mirarlo a los ojos- Se lo llevaron nada más nacer .. Kakashi - le dijo contrayendo su cara mostrándole su dolor reflejado en su expresión y volvió a esconder su cara en su cuello mientras volvía a llorar profundo contra su hombro repitiendo una y otra vez "se lo llevaron".

Por la puerta entra la médico Yamanaka temblando como gelatina, haciendo unos sellos con sus manos temblorosas las coloca en las rodillas de Gai y este al momento deja de estar agitado y su cuerpo se va relajando despacio, despega la cabeza de su escondite y mira cansado a Kakashi - nuestro cachorro... -suspira luchando con sus párpados- nuestro cachorro es un niño - sonríe con una sonrisa rota antes de sucumbir ante el sedante que le estaba transmitiendo la mujer que luego se deshace en llantos.

Kakashi abrazo un momento más el cuerpo dormido de forma protector, se limpió la cara como pudo, envolvió a Gai con la sábana que había y salió del lugar, con cada ninja que se cruzaba podía ver como su cara entristecía y agachaba la cabeza.

El regreso a Konoha parecía una marcha fúnebre, al llegar a la puerta y ver a Tsunade, esta contrajo su rostros mordiendo su labio y dejando escapar dos lágrimas para luego acompañarlos en silencio al hospital, dejó a Gai en la camilla, todavía seguía inconsciente con su rostros dolido y seguía teniendo lágrimas frescas en sus ojos.

Tsunade entró sola ha hacerle la revisiones y los dejó a todos en una sala aparte, a Sakura le era imposible atenderlo le temblaban las manos, nadie decía nada, nadie se atrevía a abrir la boca, cada uno soportaba la noticia como podía.

Demasiadas horas pasaron y afuera ya se había hecho de día hacía tiempo. Al fin apareció Tsunade para informar, quiso hacerlo a solas solo con el, pero todas las personas de esa habitación morían de ganas de saber cómo estaba ese hombre.

Con un suspiro profundo comenzó a relatar, Gai había perdido mucho peso, tanto por grasa como por su masa muscular, también tenía una desnutrición alta y preocupante de no haber comido o bebido nada en posiblemente más de una semana, hizo una pausa cogiendo todo el aire que pudiera para decir lo que venia, precisamente por que es muy posible que hace más de una semana que dio a luz .

Todos quedaron atónitos en la habitación, dándose cuenta lo tarde que habían llegado, el lugar se sentía extremadamente pequeño ahora mismo, Kakashi apenas era capaz de procesar todo lo que significaba eso - Puedes ir a verlo, esta en la habitación 248 - y Kakashi desapareció en un parpadeo.

Al instante estaba enfrente la puerta, la abrió despacio con cierto miedo. Pudo ver a Gai tumbado en la cama, mantenía una de sus manos en su vientre que se estaba encogiendo, mientras miraba por la ventana, cuando se acercó y lo pudo ver de frente, quiso arrancarse el mismo su corazón del pecho porque ya no aguantaba más, Gai tenía una mirada vacía muerta con un rostro neutro sin expresión alguna, derrotado, sus ojos cristalinos y enrojecidos de tanto llanto ni siquiera lo miraron, miraba más allá de este cielo que estaba sobre Konoha, buscaba en el horizonte al ser que había cargado en su vientre, al ser que amaba con cada gramo de su cuerpo, a su hijo a su primogénito a su cachorro.

Kakashi tomó la mano de Gai entre las suyas arropándola y volvió a llorar. 

Lo había hecho parar todo, para que se centraran en la búsqueda de información en todos los papeles que habían traído, en alguno tendría que figurar un pago, un nombre, un alias, un lugar, algo.

Aunque por mínimo que fuera tendría que haber, todos los que trabajaban en ese lugar habían sido transferidos a interrogatorios y tortura para sacar la información como fuera sin importar nada. 

Esta vez no podía fallar.

Volvió a ver los ojos de Gai, estos reflejaban las nubes que pasaban por el cielo y no pudo evitar pensar que tan roto había quedado Gai después de todo lo sucedido.

En algún lugar del mundo dos persona encapuchadas llegaban al lugar acordado, en este se encontraron con otras dos personas que ya los esperaban. Los que ya estaban en el lugar mostraron una gran maleta, uno de ellos la abrió enseñando una suma ingente de dinero que uno de los encapuchados se puso a contar tranquilamente mientras el otro quedaba atrás observando. 

Habiendo contado todo le hizo una seña al otro y se acercó hacia ellos tres mostrando lo que ocultaba tras el gran abrigo, un bebé de apenas 15 días de vida, con sus cabellos grises oscuros, como el cielo que estaba en sus cabezas, copiosas nubes cargadas ocultaban el sol oscureciendo el día y trayendo consigo el murmullo de los truenos como una amenaza constante. 

La persona encapuchada entregó el pequeño cachorro a los otros dos, provocando su llanto al momento, sin hacerle caso las personas se giraron alejándose del lugar tranquilamente, al fina en el horizonte cuando apenas se podían ver las figuras de ellos, lo único que se escuchaba era el llanto del pequeño.

Y hasta aquí llego mi creatividad, no quería volver a repetirme con la búsqueda de información y nada de lo que escribí me gustaba del todo.

Por lo que supongo que pueden tomar esto como EL FINAL MALO así en plan videojuego xD donde no son capaces de recuperar a su cachorro.

En fin espero que quien haya querido leer este extra lo haya disfrutado, por lo que espero volver a leernos pronto.

Gracias por todo ❤❤🐢🐢


End file.
